Feral life, feral love
by Cafe de Flore
Summary: The life of two adult people, struggling with their somewhat gloomy lives, reminiscing about the cheerful childhood, learning slowly how to keep going and how to handle strange attractions. ShikaTema. {complete}
1. Chapter 1

**Shikamaru**

2 years have passed since The War ended. 5 years and 10 months after Asuma's death. Everything was back to normal and peaceful. But far from cheerful, like long gone days of childhood and Ninja Academy. One single best thing was good foreign relations with other nations, causing a lot of visitors and tourists. That and warm, sunny autumn days. Konoha was at it's best now. Everything was renovated and rebuilt new and fresh; multiple park areas and tidy environment; some new restaurants and night clubs in the place where the old-town used to be before Konoha was completely destroyed by Pain.

I am living on my own now for the last 2 years. I guess I got tired of my parents quarrels and my mom constantly pushing me around and forcing to do something useful, yet now I start feeling lonely sometimes. My flat is on the 3rd floor, living room's windows facing west. I get to enjoy nice sunsets over a view of my favorite hill. I used to spend time there playing Shogi with Asuma or chatting with Choji. I still go there sometimes to relax and forget about some things that have been bugging me.

Choji moved in with Ino half a year ago, which was a bit of a surprise for everyone. I think Ino isn't worth him. At least Ino I knew definitely isn't. But I can only hope he managed to change her for the better. She ruined my opinion about her after an incident more than two years ago. We started dating, mainly due to her initiative. I didn't manage to fall for her and I never felt motivated even to try. We had sex several times but something was lacking, so I decided to break up with her after a while. She didn't take that too well and ended up insulting me and everyone I love. Including Asuma, Choji, my parents, all our friends. She even went up to my parents to tell them I used her, even though everything what happened between us was initiated by her. Thankfully, my parents understood the real situation. And since my dad and I are quite similar in many ways, he said that Ino wasn't the girl for me. My mother thought the same. They even said they're glad we're done. I did not expect that from them, but I was relieved they didn't start hating me as Ino had planned. I never told anyone what she did so everyone thinks I am being childish ignoring her until this day.

I don't meet up with Choji that much, but we still go for a beer sometimes. Once in a while our bunch meets up at a bar or a club to party. They remind me of careless days way before, so I like spending time with them. Even though usually I end up drunk dancing with some equally drunk girl and making out. But after what happened between me Ino I can't really feel good around her. When she's not there I'm having the best time with my friends.

Naruto and Hinata are finally dating. What they do all the time is train to become stronger, therefore Hinata's father really appreciates Naruto now as he helps his daughter improve. He hated him in the beginning though. Something is happening between Neji and Ten Ten, but they are trying to hide it. Kiba got a girlfriend who's a cat lover so they keep arguing and complaining about each other all the time, but it's easy to see their sincere feelings for each other. I've never felt anything remotely close to that for Ino or any other girl. Shino and Lee are off to some other village for training, while Sai keeps practicing his painting skills. Sakura is still under training to become a medical ninja and as far as I've heard she'll soon be at the same level as Tsunade, which is pretty impressive for a girl her age. I don't know how Ino is doing in all that but I couldn't care less.

A year ago the Academy was resumed and started functioning again. It was closed during and after a war for some time and now it's overflowing with new students. I was asked to become one of the trainers in the Academy. I don't get my own students for now (luckily) but I lecture them on strategy. This and several missions per month gives more than enough money for a guy like myself living alone to spend. I keep stashing like some old hag. I tutor pupils Monday to Wednesday until the afternoon, after that I usually spend my time preparing tasks for another week or doing missions if some come up. Every day in the evening I go for a long run and a workout afterwards. The rest of the week is pretty bad since I have too much free time on my hands. I learnt how to cook but that doesn't excite me anymore. I overtook my family's tradition of making various medicines from herbs, not without some wearisome orders from Sakura, started creating new ones with her help. Sakura is very willing to get the best medicine for her patients so I have no choice but to obey.

Saturdays I'm usually visiting Kurenai and her daughter Asa which I swore to Asuma I will protect and train personally. She's probably one of happiest children I have ever met, spreading love and warmth to everyone she's around. My love for her could not be overstated.

Seeing everyone training or seeking some career, or moving in and planning babies makes me feel like I'm the only one standing in one place like a tree, my nose deep inside herbal books. Oh, the irony – I've always envied clouds for being free and careless and right now I'm the exact opposite – standing mounted in one place, too afraid to move. I don't feel like I have a goal in life and I feel pathetic about it. Or maybe I'm just overthinking things too much.

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated! At least tell me if I should continue the story..:)

-CdF.


	2. Chapter 2

**Temari**

After The War everything is slowly getting back to normal. The Sand village didn't get damaged too much during the attacks, but the people were scared and now the relief can be seen on every single face. The villagers respect and love Gaara now that they saw what he was willing to do for the sake of Suna during hard times, even though he remains cold and emotionless Gaara just like before. Kankurou got himself a girlfriend and is in love so his life is very cheerful right now and as for me – nothing really changed, I guess.

I was planning to move out of our family's house and get my own place, but before I could do that I was sent on a trip. Since Gaara moved away to Kage's apartments, I wanted for Kankurou and his girlfriend to have the house for themselves. Rin really changed him to his better self, so now he's much better at controlling his emotions and walks around constantly happy. We thought this will pass eventually but it's been 3 years already and nothing changes. Simply looking at him makes me smile.

There aren't many changes in my personal life. None, actually. I lost a friend during The War, I don't have a bunch of buddies to hang out with, I don't have a boyfriend. Not that I really feel a need of having a boyfriend – I guess most of a time I just miss someone I could talk to, a simple friend would do. Sometimes though I get these urges and wake up with not-very-appropriate dream still in my thoughts, but I haven't found anyone I could realize my dreams with. I certainly don't need a one-night stand who could later go on telling his friends how pathetic and desperate the sister of Kazekage is. I'm not going to give myself up like this for some nobody. As for "normal" relationships – they just don't seem to work for me. Whenever I think I found a decent guy, he runs away as soon as he finds out how, quote: "intolerable, disgusting, brutal, shitty, hysteric, etc", my character is. I guess I could use the similar words to describe his face after he received my answer to that. But the truth is he was right. I'm not sure why, maybe due to my childhood experiences with my dad hating me – I grew up to be the most fucked up person I know. I can't learn to need someone or allow them to take care of me, I can't make compromises and simply I can't stop being selfish. My two only friends are my brothers as pretty much everybody else is still too afraid of me.

Anyway, after the war Gaara requested my help and presence in Suna at all times and as a result I had to give up my position of ambassador, at least for now. I was included in what was called "Committee of statistical analysis". We had to count the damage done to Suna and compare it to all the other villages and nations. This kept me busy so I was glad – that's all I wanted. I figured if I keep myself busy, I will not have time or need for friends. Our analysis' results turned out to be quite shocking – even though Suna itself didn't suffer too much physical damage, we lost the most Shinobis compared to other nations. We even accounted for battle scenes they were assigned to but the percentage of people from other villages was similar everywhere. Which means that our shinobi are (were…) the weakest and most likely to get killed during the war. We continued to analyze the possible reasons for that and we finally came up with something.

The tradition of becoming a Shinobi in Suna is as following: Sensei picks up one student as soon as his own Sensei dies or gets killed and teaches him or her until the end of his own life. Due to this rotation less and less students are being prepared and training time is short. Too short. The population of shinobi is not expanding but decreasing gradually and also there were shinobi's who would simply train themselves. The most stubborn succeeded… only to get killed in the battlefield for lacking practice. Something had to be done.

We took this problem to discuss with Elders, but they strictly disagreed to change anything in the tradition of training shinobi. Thankfully Gaara had his own opinion about that and we soon agreed on a plan: to create a Shinobi Academy similar to Konoha's Academy.

I was appointed creating that from zero, so these last years were busy for me. I gathered some people who could help and soon the constructional work began. We projected two buildings: one was for theoretical lectures, another one was an inside training grounds. The environment was prepared accordingly and I even demanded for an artificial little park – the ground is being soaked with water constantly allowing green grass and trees to grow. They're still young and frail, but I hope in many years they will be as strong as my wish for this Academy to work. The next step was finding skilled shinobi to work as trainers and that was not an easy task. The three of us - me, Gaara and Kankurou will be teaching of course but only one more sand shinobi who was skilled enough agreed to become a tutor – his name is Hikaru. After the four of us were trying to come up with curriculum and such, Kankurou got an idea – go for a visit to some other villages to see how their schools work. Hikaru volunteered to go to the Hidden village of Cloud – he had a close friend there and was willing to visit him for quite a while now. And I chose Konoha. We decided to make a school similar to theirs so it was only natural. Also, I too had some friends I wanted to visit there. Friends I haven't seen for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikamaru**

I knocked at Tsunade's office doors on Friday afternoon.

- Come in! – she replied.

- You asked for me, Tsunade-sama?

- Yes Shikamaru, I have a mission for you. Only this time it's going to be a little different from what you usually got.

- That sounds troublesome…

- The hidden village of Sand decided to make a Shinobi Academy similar to ours. They are planning to open up in a year and are seeking for some help and guidance.

- It's great. But what that has to do something with me?

- I expect you to help prepare their curriculum and plan trainings and so forth as well as be a guide in Academy and Konoha.

- Ugh… Is that necessary? Can't you find someone else to do it? I'd prefer some shorter missions outside Konoha.

- Shikamaru Nara, you have less school hours than any other employer so suck it up!

- Okay okay… How long are they staying here?

- It's not they. Only one person is coming. And she's planning to stay for half a year.

- She? Half a year? – I raised my eyebrow, having a pretty good guess who is the _she_.

- Yes. I hope you will also help her in finding a place to live for the period as we can't provide her with any official apartment.

- No problem. And _she_ is…? – I raised an eyebrow.

- Temari no Sabaku.

That name brought one word in my mind: Troublesome. And made me smile.

There has been 2 whole years since I last saw this girl who was exactly my opposite. We used to quarrel all the time, mock each other and laugh it off later. We fought each other at the first day we met, then we fought side to side with enemies, protecting one another and making fun at the same time. She was here for me after I miserably failed the mission, resulting in my friends getting gravely injured. I was with her after Kankurou got badly poisoned and fought for his life lying unconscious in hospital's bed. Back then we were quite close and did many missions together. I still feel like I have a friend somewhere far away behind the dunes. And now she's coming to visit. Maybe not everything's that bad.

Tsunade told me Temari would be coming to Konoha on Sunday afternoon or evening and plans to go to Academy starting Monday. That sounded reasonable. However I used to know Temari quite well. If she didn't change that much, and I presumed she didn't – she will be arriving anytime but the time stated. And since later than Sunday's evening wasn't very likely, I decided on early Sunday morning.

Saturday I went to visit Asa and Kurenai. I asked Kurenai if she's not thinking about trying to find someone to love and help her in raising a child, since it is a tough task for a single mother. Kurenai answered that she might be still stuck with the fact that Asuma died, unable to make peace with that, therefore simply incapable to move forward. She pointed at me, saying "I think you above all know the feeling." I had to agree with her. Asuma's death changed my life so drastically I don't think I will be able to cure myself of that anytime soon. He meant as much as my father to me and deep inside I was still blaming myself for his death.

I spent the rest of my Saturday tidying my apartment and stacking food in my fridge. Usually my flat's a mess but I didn't feel like inviting Temari into that chaos. Not that I cared. Or did I? I didn't have anything better to do anyway. I planned to offer for her to stay at my place at least for a night, or until she finds her own place. The hotels in Konoha are now unreasonably expensive.

I somehow opened one eye reaching for my phone to turn off the alarm. I knew it was Sunday, so what I was doing getting up so early..? Suddenly it struck me and I got up immediately. I need to pick up Temari. I don't actually need that, but I want to. "Wait, what? I volunteered to wake up at 6 am on Sunday to do something unnecessary? What's wrong with me?"

I took a cold shower to help me wake up. I found my dark blue jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt, jumped into my sneakers, grabbed a sandwich and set out to the main gates. Just behind them there was a bench I used to sit when waiting for Temari many years ago when she had used to come to Konoha for various matters. She was an ambassador between two villages back then and I was wondering if she still is.

It was a chilly morning, but I really enjoyed walking outside since the village was completely empty. I only saw two cats running towards each other, stopping to stare before they started hissing and fighting. The mist was floating near the gates as they were close to the big forest. Walking through it made me feel like I was walking into a cloud and for a second I though I'm still in my bed, dreaming. I turned right towards the bench and sat down. I felt the damp soak through my clothes but I didn't mind. For some reason I felt very warm. I closed my eyes and started waiting.

Surely, soon enough I heard silent footsteps approaching. I couldn't see who that was as some bushes were blocking the view but I didn't need to as I easily recognized that walk. After a minute or two, I saw _her_.

She looked different. Her hair was down and a bit longer than they used to be. She was wearing a black mid-thigh-length uniform dress with a green obi around her waist. She had a huge bag on her shoulder and of course a huge fan, fixed on her back. She was walking as confident as ever, her face was bright and I could tell she was happy. She glanced at me shortly and turned away and I had to ask myself how come I never noticed her beauty before. It was almost ethereal. Golden hair, tanned skin, deep teal eyes, full lips. I could see her perfect lines even through the clothes, and the way her hips swung… I found myself with my jaw hanging a bit from the sight, but as soon as she turned away without recognizing me, I smiled, trying to hold my laughter. After taking two more steps, she stopped and slowly turned her head towards my direction. Her beautiful eyes grew wide when she realized whom is she staring at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Temari**

I saw something on my left just before entering the gates of Konoha. I glanced shortly to see some guy sitting there, on the bench where Shikamaru used to sit waiting for me. Wait a minute. I stopped, feeling like I'm missing something. I turned my head to left to take a look at a guy, smirking at me. My eyes grew wide since it was no other than him.

It was my long unseen friend sitting silently, clearly laughing at me now, as he would always do. Seeing him brings back many memories of some fun times teasing each other. Before the war broke we were used to seeing each other quite often and I felt really good being with him. I did not need to restrain myself or hide my personality from him and it seemed like he accepted that without a problem. It even hurts… To think that in many years I have never even spoken to a person who accepts me the way I am, aside from my brothers. Was it just 2 days ago I convinced myself I did not need any of this? Ha. Now I was fighting so many feelings inside, the strongest one being to run to him and hug him – I don't know what got into me. So instead, I answered him with a smirk, raised an eyebrow and asked:

- Don't tell me your parents kicked you out so now you have to sleep on benches, you poor kid? – I softened my voice in the end and bit my lip, holding my laughter.

- Funny thing to say, when you're the one with a bag on your shoulder, Temari. – he slowly got up off the bench, not taking his eyes off me.

God he looked amazing. It was almost unbelievable how sexy he was with all that confidence and a flirty (?) smile. He was walking towards me and I could see his muscular arms, carelessly shoved into his pockets as usual. He got taller and more masculine. It was hard to believe he was the same lazy genius I met so many years ago during the exams. He came quite close to me, much closer than he used to, and I could smell his tasty perfume. He looked down into my eyes and smiled. I used to think of him just as a boy, younger than me, fun to tease. Now I was looking up to nothing other than a real man.

- Why so speechless? – he mocked.

- Shut up! - I realized I forgot to answer. Very un-Temari-like. Very.

He laughed at me, but I could swear I saw some sadness in his look for a second. Probably I just imagined it, because otherwise he seemed to be in a real good mood.

- I advise you shut your mouth right now or you might lose some of your teeth… or all. – I told him in my sweetest voice I managed.

This resulted in some more laughter and I frowned furiously.

- You really haven't changed at all! – He sounded… glad about it. And it was relieving.

I smiled back at him my killer smile he knew quite well. And he knew he was in trouble now. But I couldn't stop actually smiling inside – Konoha welcomed me better than I ever could have imagined. To think he'd willingly wake up at this hour to meet me at the gates? It was plain crazy. Maybe he simply didn't want to miss a chance to mock me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shikamaru**

I sneakily stole her heavy bag from the shoulder and backed away instantly. As I suspected, she leaped towards me trying to get her bag back. She frowned and I could see how angry she was. It wasn't surprising – she hated receiving help.

- Give it back! NOW! – she hissed, trying to catch me.

- It's a man's duty to help out a frail lady. – I put on my serious voice, barely holding my laughter.

I knew she hated my sexist attitude. That's how she would call it. I was raised to call that "being a gentleman". Seeing getting her so nervous about that was definitely worth the trouble.

I run through the gates towards the village and she came in slowly with her hands in clenched fists, resting on her round hips. Did she always have these lines? I need to be careful with that stare or I might end up blind.

- For God's sake Shikamaru, it has been less than 5 minutes in Konoha and you just had to get me so furious, didn't you? Give me back my bag, I can carry it myself.

- That's what I'm here for, boss. – I emphasized the last word and Temari's eyes narrowed. She took her fan from her back, opened it and swung at me without saying a word, her face cold as a stone. I managed to kneel down behind a tree just in time – I would have been beheaded. For real. Several trees were lying behind me, clean-cut.

- Does being ungrateful come with genes or did you take a class?

I ran away laughing and she followed me, still pouting and I could feel her killing eyes on back. I don't even remember the last time I was having so much fun in 10 minutes.

- Where are you going? Tsunade's office is the other way. – she asked.

- Oh? You know what, they had switched the buildings so now it's this way. – I was going towards my apartment to drop this insanely heavy bag. Ugh, women. What does she have inside that bag? Stones?

She didn't reply but I could see I wasn't able to trick her. After a while we entered my apartment building and I held my flat's door open for her. She went inside without saying a word – and I thought it might be troublesome to lure her in.

- Want some coffee? – I offered. – I also have some sandwiches I made half an hour ago if you're hungry.

- Sandwiches? Did you make them by yourself? I find that hard to believe. – She smirked at me, grabbing one.

I only smirked back, pouring coffee in two cups and placing them on a mini bar.

She came around and sat on one of the high chairs while I kept standing in the kitchen zone, in front of her. She sipped her coffee and stared at me without saying anything. I felt like I have a living walking spark in my flat now that could burst into flames anytime. It felt… exciting. I wondered when was the last time I felt excited about something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Temari**

I sipped my coffee, silently smirking. Inside I was punching myself in the stomach – what happened to me? Since when he's winning this game? Why can't I come up with some response to put him down? This is so frustrating. He never had that effect on me. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him very long. Did I forgot how to mock him? That is impossible.

- What have you been doing for the last 2 years? – Shikamaru stopped teasing and I was actually glad about that.

- Mostly I was helping Gaara with reconstructions and some organizational stuff. We did some statistics to find out our shinobis… Well they suck. We lost more fighters than any other nation, so we decided to do something about that. That something happened to be a ninja school.

- Are you planning to take the principal's position? – he smiled teasingly yet again.

- What if so? – It was in fact true.

- Nothing… I'm just afraid you won't get many students with such a scary principal… - he put on a concerned face.

My hand clenched around the cup of coffee I was holding but I decided that it was too good to waste. So I put my coffee on a table and in 3 seconds I was at the same side of the mini bar as Shikamaru was, with a kunai at his neck.

- Let's just hope my students will be a bit nicer than you, jerk. – I smiled back.

Our bodies were almost touching and this closeness made me feel uneasy, despite the fact that I felt damn good holding a kunai under his jaw. I always liked being in control. For once he shut up. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

- I was also planning to move out to a flat before this trip to Konoha was arranged. I wanted to leave a house we were living in for Kankurou and his girlfriend Rin. – I continued as I slowly walked around the mini bar back to my coffee. I took the cup ant decided to take a look around the apartment, while updating him on what has been going in Suna.

Mini bar separated a small kitchen and a living room. It was spacious and cozy, with a huge sofa in the middle and fluffy carpet that made you want to lay down. Little did I know of what we were about to do on it. Further, there were three doors, all open. The door straight led to bathroom and on the left and right were two rooms. I could guess which room belongs to Shikamaru by looking at a messy bed in the room on the right. All rooms had huge windows and were very bright. There was a big maple tree outside the window in the room on the left. I liked those deep green trees of Konoha. And this one made that room feel somewhat alive.

- How long did it take you to clean this place before taking me here? A week? – I smirked after I realized how clean it was everywhere. Way too clean.

Shikamaru didn't answer, only smiled somewhat shyly, and turned to the sink to wash a plate. I stared at him dumbfounded – something about him has really changed.

- Hey, it's 10 past 8 already. Tsunade will be in her office if you want to go check in. – He told me, after glancing to his watch.

- Yeah, sure, I need to do that.

I finished my coffee and picked up my fan and my bag, when Shikamaru stopped me:

- About that… I was planning to suggest you stay in my flat until you find your own place.

- Uhh. Why? – I raised an eyebrow. – I will stay in a hotel.

- Well prices of hotels these days are not very reasonable, and since I live alone and have another room – you can feel free to crash here.

- Oh. I thought you were afraid to be alone in the dark. – I winked, making him roll his eyes. – Naah, I think that would be too weird. Plus it's not a big village and I don't need any rumors about me flying around.

- Since when do you care what people think about you? – He looked genuinely surprised.

I had to stop for a minute to think of an answer. He was right, that was not very much like me. But staying in his place… I had to admit to myself it wouldn't be too strange after all. I have known Shikamaru for so many years, I felt quite comfortable alone with him. But I certainly did not expect for him to offer that. Kind of a big step, too. Making up my mind, I dropped a bag down, but said:

- I'm going to think about that until I check the prices though. I'm not sure you don't have some sneaky scheme behind this offer. – I narrowed my eyes.

- Yes, I have a suicide plan to sneak into your room tonight and end my life scattered in pieces in my guest room. – He said with a straight face, I smirked. I liked that he understands who he's inviting inside. I liked that he implies he has to be careful with me and I'm capable of hurting him if I want. Even all of that was a little play to make me feel better, I liked it and I liked him for it. I felt like I've heard a compliment.

- Let's go! – I said impatiently with my smirk still on my lips.

Yes, my lady. – he stepped aside to let me first through the door. As an answer he got a punch to the stomach with my elbow. His toned muscles surprised me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shikamaru**

I followed her up the stairs into Tsunade's office. Temari's hips and behind was beautifully swinging with each step and I didn't even bother to pretend I'm not watching. However she didn't notice. Or pretended she didn't. I also loved this new short uniform dress. The sides of it were slit and I could see way up her leg. I closed my eyes for a second and imagined myself putting my hand up that leg between that slit. I shook my head, trying to make the picture disappear. Damn, I need to control myself.

Temari knocked at Hokage's door and entered. Tsunade seemed surprised to see her so early and even more surprised – to see me so early. Her eyebrow slowly rose.

After those two had a little chat about Academy and Temari's plans, Tsunade asked us:

- How's the accommodation problem going?

- We're working on it. – I answered before Temari decided to say something about that.

I wanted for her to live with me, and I wasn't sure why. I missed her as a friend and she's fun to be with but I felt this attraction has something to do with it as well.

Afterwards we went for a little walk, chatting carelessly or mocking each other about things. I told her about changes in Konoha while we were drinking tea at the local sweet shop. She bought one candy of every type and hit me whenever I tried to steal some. She laughed a lot and made me smile much more than I was used to. Choji came in and I waved at him.

- Hey Temari, how have you been? We haven't seen you here for a very long time! – Choji was happy to see her too.

- I guess I can't complain, everything's been going really well, and how about you?

I was glad they liked each other. It's nice when you get approval about your friends from your other friends. I left them chatting while I went to the bathroom.

After that we did go to check some hotels. The prices were three times higher than they used to be before The War broke. Temari raised her eyebrows and asked:

- Are they crazy? Who would pay that for a night?

- You'd be surprised. Konoha is becoming a pretty attractive object and multiple hot water springs establishments help a lot. – I explained.

- Oooh you have hot baths, right? I know what I'll be doing on my free days! – She looked so cheerful, it made me smile.

After we got back to my flat she went to a shower while I was lying in a sofa with a book on rare herbs. After a while, I heard the door unlock and I turned my head almost instinctively, to see the prettiest sight I've seen in my flat. She emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around her, bare foot, cleft between her breasts, covered in small droplets from her wet hair. I opened my mouth but no word came out so I just laid there looking like an idiot, and when she noticed me she just raised an eyebrow:

- Wanna take a picture? – She sneered.

I felt embarrassed and turned my head away before she could see my face flushing. I sighed, unable to understand my lack of control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Temari**

I was leaning against the wall in Shikamaru's guest room, my mouth open and in a slight curve, eyebrows risen and just couldn't believe the way he was eyeing me. Oh dear god. I have never seen that look on his face.

For some reason I didn't feel harassed or anything like that. Sometimes I used to get this ugly feeling when some old dirtbag eyed me like I was a piece of meat. Hell, even my ex was way too straight forward about this and his "compliments" how sexy I am made me feel somewhat unsafe rather that attractive. But that stare… It looked like he wasn't controlling himself at all. Like he couldn't help it. When that guy ever loses his control? Never! Gosh. What is happening here? And question number two – was this a good idea to stay at his place? Even for a short period? But I can't deny that I actually liked that look. Or, more precisely, the effect I had on him.

I got dressed and opened the door. I decided to play this little amusing game. It was fun receiving attention in this innocent way, from the guy who's clearly trying to hide it and fight it. Even though I couldn't completely understand myself. That is, why would I want to do that?

Shikamaru was still sitting on the sofa, this time his eyes were fixed to the book. I walked past him without saying anything, went behind the mini bar to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

- Oh god, I thought it's going to be empty. Did you buy all that before me coming? Who are you and what did you do to Shikamaru I knew? – I asked with horrid expression on my face.

He didn't even look at me and said:

- No, it's always full. I cook a lot.

Okay. Well now I was sure he's avoiding to look at me. He's in fact fighting. And probably feeling embarrassed. And this will be fun. Thinking that, I smiled amused.

I set out to prepare some dinner for us. I already behaved as if I've felt at home, doing what I wanted. I figured he won't mind. Though I would have done the same even if he minded. While I was making food, he was still sitting with a book so I had plenty time for myself to think about the chat with Choji.

He told me Shikamaru looks very cheerful today. And when I asked what he means, I found out many things I still find hard to believe. About the relationship he had with Ino, how they broke up and how he still hates her. How he gets tragically drunk if she's around when they go out and how difficult it is for him cope with life. It looks like everything started with Asuma's death and keeps worsening slowly. He's still lazy guy for sure, but instead of being careless his mind is now really troubled.

And since Choji and Ino are living together now he feels like he's slowly losing his best friend and can't help him so much. Choji reassured me that Ino has indeed changed a lot and is regretful about what she did to Shikamaru. I didn't ask even though I was very curious, but I was getting already too much information from where I was not supposed to be getting it and I felt bad. Also it seemed Choji assumed I knew at least a part of it.

All of this gave me some mixed feelings and sudden realization of how we all have changed and grown. We started seeing life as it really is: harsh and ugly. Some of us might be getting all right with it, but I know I wasn't, even though I'd drown myself in work and pretend everything's fine. And now I knew I wasn't the only one having troubles.

Suddenly I felt affection towards Shikamaru and a strange feeling of wanting to take care. Sure I did that many times while raising my brothers, but this was very different.

Now I understood the source of a glimpse of sad look I saw in his eyes in the morning. He had the same eyes now, staring blankly into the same page for some time now, and I was sure he was not actually reading his book.

I was finishing the supper and it smelled nicely. I really felt I've put a lot of my heart in it, as cheesy as it sounds. I boiled up some water for tea and called him to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shikamaru**

Whatever Temari was doing – it smelled really good and I was getting hungry. So I didn't hesitate when she called me.

- I wonder if that's eatable. It smells pretty bad. – I frowned, trying not to laugh.

Her faced flushed with anger and her hands clenched into fists. She was doing her best not to explode. She exhaled, trying to calm down.

- Well I dare you to eat it anyway, coward.

I started eating before she decided to put a kunai under my neck again. As expected, it was amazing. I ate everything on my plate and then started stealing from Temari's plate.

- It so bad that I need some more. – I teased.

This time she smiled, replying that there's some more in the pan.

- No, I'm pretty sure it's tastier on your plate. – I took a mouthful of her food.

Temari just stared at me with her eyes wide and said:

- Oh you're not gonna eat my food, you bastard!

And suddenly she started cramming food in her mouth and munching it while staring at me. Her packed cheeks and lips were sticky from the sauce and she was devouring what's on her plate like she has never eaten before. All I could do was laugh like crazy until I eventually fell down from the chair and writhed on the ground. I was already crying and my stomach was hurting and she was still munching, glimpsing at me from time to time, causing some more convulsions. She looked like a little hamster with her cheeks full of food and those mad eyes. I burst into laughter again and I thought I'll never be able to stop. Then Temari stood up, cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, looked down at me – I was still curled on the ground with tears in my eyes, and she was back to looking like a nice girl. She sighed heavily and said:

- Well that wasn't that bad, was it? – And smiled her gorgeous smile. – I want to watch a movie. Let's?

I nodded my head, still smiling. I couldn't believe this creature. I think she will never stop surprising me.

I put my laptop on the table and connected it with a flat screen TV on a wall, while Temari brought tea and some biscuits. We both fell into the soft couch and settled on some detective. She was wearing shorts and her legs were curled underneath her. She had teacup in her hands and our shoulders were touching slightly and I felt she was trembling a little. I touched her arm to find out it was pretty cool and she had goosebumps. She jumped at my touch a little and looked at me surprised.

- Why didn't you tell me you're cold? – I asked gently.

- Because I was absorbed in the movie? – She said like it was an obvious reason.

- Weirdo. – I paused the movie and went into my room to grab a warm winter blanket from my closet.

I covered the blondie with it, stuffing the sides of a blanket between her shoulders and the couch so she'd be all wrapped up. When I finished she looked like a little cocoon.

- Better now? – I raised an eyebrow.

- Yeah… Thanks, I guess…

- Oh. You're capable of saying "thank you". I never knew. – I grinned.

She gave me an angry look and said:

- If I wouldn't be packed into this blanked I'd hit you.

I looked at her, unpaused the movie, grinned and answered:

- I know.

We finished the movie and went to our beds. I couldn't fall asleep for some time as I kept reminiscing about today and everything that has happened. For some reason I felt really glad. Actually, I knew the reason. She was silently sleeping in my flat right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Temari**

I woke up from an earthquake that happened to be Shikamaru, rocking my bed with his foot. I cursed at him and told him to go away, but he insisted I have to get up to go to school.

- Are you crazy, I don't have to go to any school! Fuck off already!

- Well you have to, if you want to create your own school in a year, silly. – He gave me a cocky smile. Bastard.

- Did you just call me silly? Ohh I'm sooo gonna kill you… - I mumbled into my pillow.

- Yeah I think you'll have to get up first if you want to execute your murderous intentions on me.

I stretched and opened my eyes, checked the time. It was 7:30.

- When do we have to be at the academy? – I frowned.

- 7:45. – He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

My eyes grew wide in terror and I was in a shower in less than 30 seconds, done in 5 minutes with my hair still wet and no make-up on. I managed to sip some coffee and eat a sandwich while Shikamaru was following me with his eyes and chuckling.

- Didn't you put up an alarm? – he asked.

- I did. I just don't remember it going off… - I shrugged.

He just sighed at me, inspecting me with his eye. I was wearing my dark brown uniform dress with deep cleavage on top of a fishnet blouse that didn't cover that much. I grabbed my fan and we set out towards Academy.

I have never been inside of the academy before. It had many classrooms, a big hall and a canteen. Shikamaru was holding a lesson for a 2nd years in classroom No4. We went there and he put up a chair next to his while we waited until the class gets full. I could tell all the children were staring at me cautiously, and Shikamaru leaned towards me:

- Try NOT to look angry and scary…

Which made me even angrier, of course. And he knew it, so he grinned.

Shikamaru introduced me as a kunoichi from a neighbor village who came here to see how our school works so they can create similar school for the village of Sand.

- Hello everyone, my name is Temari. You will be seeing me this semester so I hope we will get along. – I smiled a sincere smile, since what I was saying was true. I saw children expressions getting a bit softer, so maybe they didn't see me as a such scary person after all.

I walked towards a shy-looking boy sitting in the first row and asked if I can sit next to him. He shyly nodded his head, so I slid behind the desk, getting ready to see what Shikamaru is about to teach us. Seeing what I did he just raised an eyebrow at me.

Apparently, last week he handed out a "situation" and asked them to come up with a solution to it. It was about a mission of three man cell getting in trouble and one of the shinobis had to choose whether to save a life of his comrade or obey the rules, which would mean leaving his comrade to die. He invited students one by one to read their solutions and then discussed it with a whole class, gently explaining pros and cons of a student's answer, without making them feel too proud or disappointed. At the end of the class he would summarize the most important things. I had to acknowledge that this was an interesting lesson even for me. I asked the boy sitting next to me his name. It was Aki.

- Hey Aki, did you notice that your teacher's head looks like a pineapple? – I asked him silently.

The boy looked at me, then at Shikamaru. His eyes became wide and he started silently chuckling, covering his mouth. Shikamaru slowly turned his head towards our table, looked at the chuckling boy and at me – I was grinning like crazy. His eyes narrowed and he kept staring at me, trying to figure out what's going on. I held my eyes fixed on him too even though that made my stomach curl into a little ball for some reason. Soon he started handing little ninja-to-bes their homework for tomorrow, and while giving one for Aki, he looked into my eyes. The look pierced me.

After the lesson Shikamaru had a break so we went to teachers' room. I met Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and many other older senseis as well as several younger ones like Shikamaru – it was Kiba and Sakura. Both were surprised to see me here, so we had a little catch up chat, after which Shikamaru grabbed my hand and led me into the mini kitchen. He pushed me against the wall and I was about to protest but he stood in front of me, looking down into my eyes. When did he get this tall? He was close, very close, and I felt myself blushing. My heart sank to my heels as he ran a finger up my neck, lifted up my chin and grinned:

- Do you mind telling me what was so funny? – His eyes were still glued to mine and I couldn't think straight. This closeness was affecting me, making me feel like I'm not myself anymore. My heart was beating so fast I really thought he could hear it.

- Ahhh… No. – I answered him, trying to get back to my normal self. I grinned back.

- Oh. Too bad then. – He leaned towards me, his eyes jumping from my eyes to my lips. This time I really thought he was about to kiss me. Part of me backed away and stuck to the wall, afraid of the sudden change of his behavior, but the other part wanted to grab his ponytail right now and pull his mouth onto mine. I felt like the fear is paralyzing me, and I couldn't move. I whispered:

- Why is that? – I could feel his breath millimeters away from my mouth and my own breaths were anything but rhythmical. The moment was so thrilling, my whole body tensed up, impatiently waiting for something to happen.

He suddenly turned my head to the side so his lips were almost touching my ear:

- You're a smart girl, you can figure it out yourself. – He whispered… and walked away.

I closed my eyes almost painfully and released a deep sigh. My legs were trembling from being strained unnaturally and I could feel my faced was flushed.

Was this his revenge? I felt devastated. I just showed him how easily I would give myself up to _him_. We both knew I wanted him to kiss me; there was no point in denying that. But the fact that I was attracted to him came as a surprise for myself. Sure, he has grown into a fine man, smart, tall, muscular and all, maybe it's not so shocking I wanted him physically. But he is, I mean, _was_ not supposed to find out! Earlier than me! I felt simply tricked.

But that's alright. As he said – I'm a smart girl. I noticed the way he stares as me and tenses up whenever I brush my hand against him unintentionally and has a difficult time concentrating on my eyes, especially when I'm wearing this dress. I can treat him with his own medicine.

Game on, boy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Shikamaru**

I hurried to men bathroom to calm down and splash some cold water on my flushed face. I laughed silently because I just found out how easily I can get Temari to lose her control. Though I have to admit I had a hard time controlling myself back there too. I could almost feel how she shivered from my touch and the way she was breathing through her parted lips. Her wide eyes and flushed cheeks. I sighed.

She will be furious now. Devastated that I managed to seduce her and control her, confused, insanely angry and determined to kill me in some sick way. Now I'll just have to wait for her response. It was unnerving as she was pretty unpredictable trouble maker, but fun at the same time.

I headed back to the teachers' room to pick her up as my next lesson was about to begin, but I couldn't find her. After a while I gave up and went to the classroom No6. I had to teach a strategy lesson for the 4th years. I came in to find Temari, sitting at the back of the class, surrounded by all my pupils. I could hear she was telling them some story and they were all absorbed by it.

I stood by the blackboard and coughed, trying to get their attention, but failed. No wonder – Temari was radiant, her smile was gorgeous and everybody felt intimidated by her warm behavior and playful intonations of her voice.

I thought of a comeback and smiled to myself. I was skilled enough to stretch my shadow without making any hand signs. I did that, and it travelled right through the rows of tables and chairs and between the feet of the students until I caught Temari. Suddenly she fell silent and stopped moving. Students gasped and started calling and shaking her, but it was no use. Temari couldn't even talk with this technique I used on her. She was my puppet now and I could control her simply with my thoughts. And so I did.

Temari stood up and started walking slowly towards me. My students backed away from her instantly, gasping with fear and confusion. Only now they noticed me and few vigilant students spotted a black line between us, so now I had their attention back to me. Temari was still walking towards me and I knew I will be dead as soon as I let her go. Her eyes were already burning with pure hatred. I was trying to come up with a plan for afterwards.

I pulled her besides me, made her turn around to face the class and took the fan off her back. I rested it against the wall. All the students were staring at us with an awe as Temari still stood unable to move, grimacing furiously, and I was slowly pushing my table and chair towards the window, making some free space. I grabbed her fan and went as far away from her as possible, leading her towards the door at the same time, forcing her to open them and exit the room. Some students started giggling and then I released her.

In less than a second the doors opened with a bang and a furious blonde with burning eyes fixed on me rushed inside the room, throwing seven kunais all at the same time at me. I managed to block them all only because I hid behind my table and used her fan. Temari was still breathing fire and before she decided to jump and mount my head into the wall, turned to my students and started explaining:

- Here you saw a simple strategy of a fight. As you probably realized, I can capture an enemy with my shadow and make them do whatever I want, so what I did firstly is I took her fan away from her. If I haven't done that, now I would probably be dead and this wall behind me wouldn't exist anymore. I also moved as far as possible from her so I'd have enough time to notice her attack and come up with a way to counter it or defend myself, when I let her go. For all of this it's very important to quickly notice and evaluate your enemy's – said this, I glanced at Temari, smiling – abilities and character. For example: Temari is a wind used, you can easily guess that from this fan she's carrying around and I guess 5 minutes with her is enough to notice how hot-blooded she is. Which means she will not think twice before launching into attack if she's angry. And now, judging from her furious eyes, pointed at me, I can predict I will be dead after this lesson or even earlier. I don't know if she told you, but you have met the most skilled wind user in all the Allied Shinobi force, in which we fought together. – I finished, handing the fan back to her, while my students were laughing, clearly enjoying the show and amazed at the little play.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back _that_ smile. I did not know what was waiting me but I was sure I'm going to suffer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Temari**

I was pacing angrily in the corridor, heading to the exit. I was pissed at Shikamaru and a revenge plan was already creating itself in my head.

Despite that I decided to buy a newspaper and start looking for a flat while this thing is still somewhat under control. A part of me did want to stay at his place but some pieces of my logical mind told me that I better get my own place.

I headed to the city center and had some lunch while writing down rental flats' addresses from the newspaper. There were only three places so I went to check them out.

First one was a small flat in 4 story building, in the center of the village. What I didn't like about it was the owner, practically drooling when he saw me. He gave me the creeps and I wanted to crack his stupid skull with my fan. Second place was a flat with 3 rooms, big and fancy. It was quite far from the school too, but that was not the biggest problem. The price was. I wasn't planning to spend all my savings living in a huge flat with additional rooms I don't need. Then I went looking for a third place and after getting some directions from friendly strangers I found myself standing in front of Shikamaru's place. Well I was surprised to say at least, but what can you expect from a small village? I went looking for a flat number 12. The owner let me inside and showed me around. I entered a big area with a joined kitchen and living room like in Shikamaru's flat. But this flat was smaller and it had only one bedroom. It was a modern type flat – all the walls were while, floor was covered in wooden tiles; fully equipped with furniture and appliances. The price was bigger than in the first flat, but cheaper than that of the second one. So I didn't think too much and decided to rent it. And I will still be quite close to Shikamaru if I ever need to – I grinned.

I went up the stairs to relocate my belongings and found the door unlocked. I opened them to find Shikamaru in the kitchen, cooking something and rocking his head to the music coming out of his mp3 player, plugged in his ears. I still felt angry for the play he did back in school, so I decided to play a little. I sneaked up behind him and pressed a sharp kunai at his throat. I could hear music blasting through his earphones loudly so I didn't bother saying anything – he wouldn't hear me anyway. He slowly raised his flour-covered hands and shouted:

- I can't hear anything!

I couldn't refrain from chuckling at the confused tone of his raised voice. Then I kicked him in the hamstrings so he kneeled before me, grabbing his ponytail with my left hand and pulling one of his earphones out of his ear as I leaned down to his ear and whispered:

- Oh how stupid of you, my dear strategy teacher, to let an _enemy_ to sneak up on you from behind so easily.

I stood up straight, harshly pulling his hair before I let go and headed to my room.

- Don't be so angry, please? – he sounded pretty confused. I think I got him close to scared. Serves him well.

I went inside my room, shutting the door loudly. I emerged after 5 minutes after packing everything back to my bag. Shikamaru saw me, his eyes widened and he blocked my way. I looked up at him with the coldest eyes and said:

- Well thanks for letting me crash here. – And I got that strange feeling in the stomach again. I stepped a little to the side, trying to pass him, but he grabbed my shoulders with his arms:

- Hey, slow down… What are you doing? – he sounded a tiny bit worried.

- What do you think? I'm leaving. – I tried to pass him from the other side, but he held me firmly. I stared back and raised an eyebrow.

- Oh come on, I'm sorry for today, I didn't think you'd react so hastily… You don't have to leave, Temari. – he looked at me with apologetic eyes and I burst into laughter.

- Why do you care, Shikamaru? I'm only trouble after all, am I not?

He lowered his eyes down but in his confused look I saw a hint of sadness. He slowly let go of my shoulders.

- You are and I'm not going to deny that. It's just that I don't want for you to be angry with me. I'm sorry I overdid things today. I was even preparing dinner for you now.

Wow. I have to say I was shocked – I rarely saw Shikamaru willingly doing something of this sort. What happened to that lazy unmotivated guy I once knew?

- Don't worry, I'll come for the dinner. – I gave him a little smile so he'd know I wasn't that angry. – But you didn't answer my question, though. – I smirked, making him blush. I moved towards the door and this time he didn't try to stop me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shikamaru**

Oh my dear god, why in the world women have to be sooo complicated? I was having a serious debate in my mind. One minute she's angry and in I-will-kill-you mood, after several hours she's angry and Goodbye-thanks-for-letting-me-stay-here, and then she's smirking and making fun of me because I cared. Damn you, Temari. Damn you and all the complicated female beings! I need a fucking beer.

I turned on the TV and popped a can open while the chicken was in the oven. I was trying to figure out what happened today. And I still wasn't sure if she was angry about me trying to seduce her or making fun of her before my class, or both. Maybe I indeed went a bit too far with those things. But we would always tease each other all the time, so what changed? Well I never tried to… khem, _seduce_ her earlier and I'm sure I would not have succeeded in that before. I went in for this this time because… Hell, I don't even know why myself. Seemed like a thing I wanted to do, I guess. This is just too much, I need to stop thinking. It doesn't look like a logical problem requiring a logical decision.

I turned off the oven. The chicken I made smelled nicely. It was one of my favorite dishes so I was quite good at preparing it. I left in the oven until my troublesome companion decides to arrive and hopped into shower, thinking where she could be now. Most likely she went to a hotel. Uselessly spending money because she's hot-headed. Unbelievable. Such a typical woman behavior.

While I was getting dressed, I heard a knock on my door. I hurried to open it and Temari walked in. Or should I say gracefully sailed inside? As she walked past me, I could smell her tasty perfume. She had a little make-up on, some strands of her golden hair were clipped at the back while other fell free on her bare shoulders. She was wearing a green blouse (that matched her eyes, softly looking at me now, piercing something deep inside me) with no straps and the only thing holding that in place was, of course, her pretty big breasts. And she was not wearing a bra. And I could see her nipples right through the fabric. I gulped, feeling my face becoming red. I slowly closed the door, trying to shift my thoughts to something else.

- So where are you staying? – I glimpsed at her face after a long while and from her wide grin I understood she knew very well how I was eyeing her just a second ago. I was so whipped. I went straight to the kitchen to serve the chicken.

- Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. – She still grinned.

- Yeah, until you're in some trouble and need saving, right? – I was referring to the fight she would have lost if I wouldn't have come.

- Well if I were you, I'd be more worried about myself though. – She mumbled, looking at her black painted nails.

- And why is that? – I raised an eyebrow.

- Oh you just seem kind of "off" recently. Distracted and confused. For example now. – She said this while leaning with her ankles on the bar, while I was standing in the opposite side of it, enjoying a really nice view of her cleavage and only partially listening to what she was saying. I raised my eyes, to see her glare fixed on mine. She grinned. I blushed.

- Well, it's because you are troublesome. – I turned around and sighed, furrowing my eyebrows. So this is what she's trying to pull.

- Oh, so now you're admitting my presence affects you in some way? – she smiled strangely, having said that.

- I never denied that – I started, but forgot what I was trying to say as she swung her hair to one side, revealing her creamy soft-looking skin and her clavicle, which I found extremely sexy for some reason.

I turned my head away, feeling the redness on my face. I grind my teeth. Now I was losing and she knew that very well. I did not want to stare at her like just some primitive male being but I simply couldn't help myself. I never really felt this way towards anyone even though I have seen many cleavages. I couldn't understand the reason – why I was so attracted to her? She does have an amazing body but that just can't be it. And it definitely can't be her character which is driving me nuts.

I chased my thoughts away and served the dinner. We ate sitting in front of each other and all the time she kept playing with her food, clearly flirting with me. I still tried to fight it and looked only in her eyes – which did not help, as I was getting nervous simply because of the looks she gave me. I pretended that everything is normal while eating my dinner in front of that view. I tried my best.

When we were done, she sat down on the sofa, grabbed a remote and started shuffling through the channels while I grabbed us some beer. She took one, eyeing me with a sly smile. Hell, I have been getting those smiles from her all evening. And I had to admit to myself I had a hard time concentrating on anything really. And when she picked some TV show and popped her beer, she shifted even closer and leaned into me like it was an absolutely normal thing for us to do. I was glad it was my second beer, otherwise I would be even more stressed right now. The drawback was my reduced ability to control myself.

Temari was sipping her beer and watching TV, while I was watching her. I wanted to run my hands up and down her sexy slim legs, covered in tight black pants. Her blouse didn't hide the contour of her breasts that moved every time she shifted to get comfortable. The cold bear made her skin get goose-bumps and her nipples responded by making themselves visible for me to admire. She smelled like flowers honey and all I wanted to do right now was to throw her on her back and fall on top of her.

She lifted her head up to meet my eyes and asked:

- Are you okay? You seem so tense… - her cheeks were getting pink and she spoke slower than usual. I wondered if it was the beer.

Suddenly she curled her legs underneath her and shifted to face me. Her right elbow was resting on the back of the sofa and she had a strand of her hair in her hand, swirling and playing with it. She placed her beer on the coffee table and I knew something's about to happen. I had no idea where to look or what to do – I felt so confused, like some virgin teenager who hadn't even kissed a girl before. I pretended I found something interesting on the beer can I was holding. I saw her hand slowly moving towards my leg. I gulped, staring at it. My breaths began to deepen as she slid her hand on my thigh and moved closer to me with all her body. I could feel her breasts leaning against my arm as she leaned close to my ear and whispered:

- Don't you want to relax a little, huh?

I couldn't have imagined her seductive voice would be so sexy. Something inside me shivered and I got a boner instantly. I was fighting myself, trying to keep still and not jumping on her right now. Until the last moment I knew I need to resist that, because it's probably a trap. I inhaled deeply, gathering my concentration, as she slit even closer and moved her hand slowly up, towards my crotch. I shut my eyes. My hands were squeezing the beer can, deforming it. She stopped moving her hand when there was less than a centimeter left, took my beer out of my hands and placed it on the table. Then she slid her left leg on top of my legs and sat on top, cradling me. I frowned and gazed into her eyes and the look she gave me – I felt like I will die if I have to wait one more second. Her eyes darkened from the desire and she was breathing deeply through her parted lips. She was so beautiful I felt simply overwhelmed. I slowly ran my hands up her legs, her butt and onto her waist, feeling her curves. I pulled my face towards her, aiming for her rosy lips, but she grabbed my throat and pushed my head back. Even now she was so bossy and controlling it made the corner of my mouth curve up. Temari gazed right into my eyes as she placed her hands on my hips and pulled me forward so my man parts were pressed right between her legs. Temari let out a soft pant and started moving her hips up and down and around, rubbing. She was so wicked. By then she had taken over me completely and we both knew that. She let my hands wander through her body, feeling those curves while she was softly caressing my arms and chest with her hands. She moved them up to my neck, leaning close to my ear:

- Better now? – She whispered in that voice again, and I couldn't have answered her even if I tried. I felt blood pumping through my body like crazy and my chest was moving heavily with every coarse breath I took.

I answered her by pulling her closer and but she still held me by my throat so I couldn't reach out to kiss her. She was such a teaser and I was helplessly sitting under her, panting like a dog, digging my fingers in her skin because that was the only thing she allowed me to do. Temari leaned down and gently brushed her lips against mine and my heart started pounding faster than I thought was possible. Suddenly she turned my head to the side, softly kissing my neck just beneath my jaw, giving me shivers, and said in her normal, yet a little hoarse, voice:

- See you tomorrow, Shikamaru Nara.

And then she stood up, leaving me sit there with my insides hurting. It happened so suddenly I wasn't even able to try to stop her. I frowned, my mouth open, and couldn't think of what to say. I wasn't even sure if I can speak. She was walking towards the door and I was simply sitting there, seeing her off with my eyes, unable to move, numb and starting to feel some anger rising inside me. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned after seeing real horror on my face. Then she shut the door silently.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against back of the sofa, still contemplating what just happened. I sighed heavily. Multiple times. I felt numb and weak from arousal and exasperation. I finished my beer and laughed at myself. What else did I expect after what I did today? It seems I forgot I'm not playing this game with just any girl – I'm doing that with the most dangerous one I know. I rubbed my eyes, gathering back my energy and headed to the bathroom to end this evening happily at least in my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Temari**

I rushed down the stairs and into my new flat, breathing heavily and laughing. My evil grin shone on my face. Tonight I won. He was powerless. He lost his control – which he never does. Now he lost it to me. I hoped my mirth mirrors his confusion.

I have never felt so aroused in my whole life and I'm surprised at myself I found the strength to leave when I decided. I wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. The mere thought of a feeling of his penis pressing against me stung like a blade in my loin, arousing a pulsing heat wave inside me. My hands and legs felt numb and weak, my fingers were trembling and my heart was racing with itself. I didn't even know one could feel like this towards someone, I thought, wandering to bathroom to change my soaked underwear. My previous relationships were a joke, comparing to how I feel about him now. And we're not even in any relationship here… Nevertheless, I felt proud for taking over him and being able to control myself at the same time. This felt like a good revenge and I liked it.

I lied in my bed, thinking about what could develop here, still a bit surprised at myself for getting a crush on him. When I think back, there was always something between us, something quite different, but I thought it's a part of having a male friend. I never thought of him as anything more than that. And what was going to happen now? One night stand? Friends with benefits? That was undoubtedly possible and desirable, but I did not want that. I was tired of men craving me because of my body and running away as fast as I showed the real me. But wasn't this different? – I asked myself. We know each other for more than 7 years and we became friends when were just kids and he kept hanging around with me even though I was teasing him all the time. He'd call me troublesome and then escort me to the gates in the early morning. He knew me, he knew how angry and uncontrollable I could be, and he still was there, walking carelessly next to me, handling my anger and calming me down effortlessly. I realized he knew the real me, the one others hated – and he never ran away, never really complained, never said I should change. This was indeed different about him. About us.

One thing I was sure of – I have a friend who is crazy enough to like me the way I am. And for some reason I liked him as well, even though he's lazy, unmotivated, and unnervingly slow. Well he's fun to tease. And maybe the reason why we liked each other was that we accepted each other the way we were, unlike other people, who tried to reproach us from who we were. Well maybe I'm varnishing it a little bit, as he really dislikes the troublesome and bossy part of me and I keep nagging him to be more productive. But for some reason that doesn't affect anything negatively…

The alarm woke me up and I felt like I've fallen asleep just 5 minutes ago. After somehow reaching the shower I wandered into the kitchen to make myself some coffee, and realized I have none. And I didn't have anything to eat as well. Well, stupid me. It seems I had more important things to think about yesterday than about future's Temari.

After checking myself in the mirror I took my fan and went outside to look for a place to eat. I turned around to check Shikamaru's windows and saw him in the kitchen, probably pouring coffee in a mug. For a second I regret my decision to move out. I walked towards the center, not knowing that Shikamaru lifted his head up and frowned, seeing a girl with a big fan on her back going somewhere from the direction of his building.

After I had some nice breakfast and strong coffee, I headed to the Academy. I had arranged some plans with Kakashi-sensei today as I found out he was one of the people who contributed the most to making the curriculum of Konoha's Academy. We agreed to meet at 8 o'clock in teacher's room as he didn't have any lessons in the morning. I was pouring come coffee into two mugs when Shikamaru came inside the room.

- Good morning. – He said to everyone.

Most of the teachers nodded and he had a small chat with Kakashi, but I could feel his eyes on my back. I turned around, gave Kakashi a cup of coffee and looked at Shikamaru, politely nodding. My face was unreadable while his cheeks reddened a little and to that I answered with a little smirk, turning around to sit at the table. Kakashi-sensei joined me and Shikamaru headed to his lesson.

- What's up with you two? – Kakashi asked like he was asking me about the weather.

- Ee…. N…nothing… Why? – I could feel my face heating up and was surprised for him noticing something and for bringing that up so bluntly. He was much older than me but behaved as cheeky and straightforward as if we were the same age. It felt weird but I figured I could get used to that, he seemed like a fun guy.

- Besides the sparks flying between you – nothing. – He answered playfully, not really waiting for my answer.

I just stared at him, confused and embarrassed, when he took out some papers from his bag and began telling me about the subjects on the curriculum and why he came up with them.

We had a nice discussion for two hours and he told me about the entrance procedure, class and group formations – they were not random and were made specifically, taking into account what kind of three man cells the village needs the most and also counting in the abilities of children and their characters.

- For example, the team of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji – he began, as my heart skipped a beat upon hearing his name – was formed because of legendary team formed by their fathers. They had similar abilities so we figured they will work just fine as well and I think we got it right. They are a great team. At least they used to be.

I kind of sensed he brought this up on purpose to see how'd I react. I was trying to be calm but I felt my heartbeat fasten anyway.

- …used to be? – I asked.

- Yes, because now Ino and Shikamaru strictly refuses to attend any missions together without any official explanation. Tsunade scolded them both for being very unprofessional but they didn't change their minds. – Suddenly he leaned closer to me and locked his cheeky eye with mine: - You don't know what happened between them, do you?

I started laughing after realizing he's actually trying to get some gossip.

- You're not a very typical kind of teacher, are you, Kakashi? – I smiled at him, still surprised.

He shook his head and told me in his official voice:

- I don't know what you are talking about, Temari – san.

We both started sniggering.

After the talk we both went outside – he had to meet up with his students and I headed to the city center to do some shopping. After I came back to my new home I prepared myself some dinner and sat down with a bundle of papers, carefully making plans for the Suna Academy. I smiled to myself – I felt happy coming here. Everybody has been so friendly with me. And Shikamaru… well that was something making me feel warm inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shikamaru**

After my two lessons I got an idea that we could add an extra activity for students to attend as they had a lot of free time in the Academy – some special training with our guest konoichi with her fan and wind techniques. Maybe she even could train several students who are wind-users just like her. But to accomplish this plan I had to talk to her. And for that I had to find her, which was not an easy task. Kakashi told me she already left the Academy today and headed home. Now where was this "home"?

I got an idea and went into the city center, to the newsstand.

- Hello, do you happen to have any old newspapers?

The seller eyed me with a lifted eyebrow, but answered friendly:

- Usually old newspapers are usually being handed back to the paper fabric but I think I have one of Monday.

- That's perfect, can I buy it? – It was my lucky day.

- Um, you can have it for free, here. – He handed me the newspaper and I left after thanking him.

I opened the section of flat rental places and scanned the section. Surely I found an ad of a rental flat in my house. It was just as I thought. But why would she rent a flat where I live? Could it be because it's the closest to me? That thought was somewhat tempting to me. I shook my head and decided to ask her directly.

I headed home but instead of climbing to third floor I stopped at the ground floor and asked some neighbors if they knew anything about a flat being rented here. One old lady pointed at the flat No12 and told me:

- I saw some yellow haired girl entering that flat today. I have never seen her before, so I guess that flat is already rented.

I thanked and headed to her door. I smiled at myself, but my heart was pounding as I knocked.

After a while the door swung open and I guessed she was changing her clothes when I knocked, because she was pulling the bottom part of her blouse down as she opened the door – and I got a sight of her tanned flat belly. I got an instant urge to kiss her there.

- Hey. – She wasn't surprised to see me and swung the door open for me to enter. She was wearing a black tight blouse and loose grey sweatpants. She looked great. She looked great in anything, I realized. – Coffee?

- No, thanks. So we're neighbors now? – I raised an eyebrow, exploring the flat, similar to mine, but smaller.

- I guess so. – She smiled and crooked her head to her side. She had a self-satisfied expression all over her face. I knew why. It made me feel nervous.

- So why?

- Why what?

- Why would you rent a flat in my house?

- Do I need your permission?

- No, I was just curious why.

- Why? Do you think it's so I can be close to you?

My mouth dropped open but I didn't say anything and felt my cheeks blushing. Gosh, she really held me in her paws like a cat holds a mouse. She frowned, clearly annoyed:

- Seriously? Don't you think you're a bit too full of yourself? Who do you think you are? – she spilled. Okay, she was still angry at me.

- Well in fact I am your escort, so it kinda makes sense for me to be around you as I have to help you with your plans here in Konoha. Makes sense now?

- Then maybe you should be glad I live here and stop pumping me out about it? It was a cheap flat close to Academy, that's all there is to it. It's not my fault there weren't to many places to choose. – She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and stuck her tongue out, to which I burst laughing and she smiled a little even I saw she was trying not to.

After this she went back to being normal, and by normal I mean I felt like I was flirting with a devil. We discussed my proposal for an extra lesson in Academy and she agreed, to my relief. I wasn't accused of anything this time. We agreed to plan this tomorrow afternoon as I only had one class in the morning and she didn't have any plans as well.

Only after closing her door I realized how tensed I was. Maybe I should get used to this feeling, my shaking heart and hands whenever I'm with her?

I dreamt of her tonight. I dreamt her golden hair in the wind, dancing around her beautiful smiling face with those deep teal eyes, fixed on me. The sun was shining and it was very bright, or that brightness was coming from her – I couldn't tell. She was drop-dead gorgeous and I wondered why I didn't see her this way before. She was always someone very special, someone I was looking forward seeing to and teasing. To me, it was always about her when the sand siblings decided to arrive. I always thought this is because the two of us had kind of a different – untraditional friendship. Maybe I was right, and maybe because of that different relationship now I'm falling for her, despite my futile attempts to resist.

In the evening Choji came over with a pack of beer. I was more than happy to see him. I fixed some snacks and we dig into those and the beer, chatting about stuff. He told me about his plans to open a restaurant, which didn't surprise me a tiny bit, knowing the love for food he has. The talk eventually turned towards to the girl-theme and since Choji knew I don't want to hear anything about Ino we ended up talking about my new mission – being Temari's escort.

- So where does she live now? – Choji asked.

- Actually, she lives in the same building, first floor. Apparently it's still cheap to rent a flat here, and it's close to the Academy… - I explained.

- Uhuh, close to Academy and VERY close to you. – Choji grinned, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

- I don't think so. I mean the way she reacted to my question about that indicates that I'm definitely not one of the reasons.

- Your question? You asked her about this directly?

- Yeah.

- Are you out of your mind? Why would you do that, Shikamaru? – Choji was shocked.

- What's the big deal? – I frowned, clueless.

- First of all, any girl would deny that she rented a flat somewhere because of some guy. They're too proud to admit that, you fool! Secondly, asking her that indicates that you're interested in her. – He grinned again.

- Oh come on, Temari's not like any other girl. – I rolled my eyes.

- Yeah, she's even more proud than other girls, you stupid! And you ARE interested in her, aren't you? I knew it! I knew she was the reason! – Choji laughed at me while I was staring confused.

- Wait, what? I didn't say that! What do you mean by the reason? Reason of what?

- Shikamaru, not everything has to be said out loud. Reason of your sudden change. Don't tell me you didn't notice yourself.

- …notice what?

- Notice how depressed Shikamaru turned to cheerful, MOTIVATED, optimistic and energetic Shikamaru? I have never seen you like this before. And I mean never in all my life!

I looked down at my hands, holding a beer. I took a sip, trying to comprehend everything that Choji told me. Temari's proud – that's true. But the way she answered to me made it clear her staying in this house has nothing to do with me. Unless she was actually aiming for me to think this way… It kinda makes sense. And I was in fact happier these last days, really enjoying our little teasing games. But it felt so natural I guess I didn't really notice anything.

- I think I'm falling for her, Choji. – I lifted my eyes to my best friend, seeking some reassurance. We both knew how Temari was and what it would be to get involved with her. If you succeeded to try, that is. Choji simply grinned at me.

- You could have seen it earlier, _genius_. It's obvious for anyone who sees you together. – He reached out and patted me on the shoulder. – Good luck, pal. I doubt she's gonna be easy. – He laughed again. I loved him for being so cheerful and being able to lift up my moods anytime. – Maybe that's the reason you like her?

- I don't know why I actually like her… - I frowned. – She's annoying, loud, a real troublemaker. Unpredictable and uncontrollable. Why would I like her, Choji?

- Maybe it's in your genes? – Choji burst laughing having said that.

I wasn't laughing, I was scared. He was referring to my parents: my dad is exactly like me – lazy, unmotivated and slow. My mom is a walking trouble and a hurricane, though she can be the sweetest sometimes. Rare moments. I opened another bottle of beer, contemplating which one is scarier – my mom or Temari.

- What am I gonna do, Choji? How should I know if I should even try?

- You're gonna man-up and do what you have to do. That is make her think she got you and not the other way around. She's too proud to do anything even if she wants to, and she will turn you down if you come at her directly, but if you'd trick her into thinking that it's she who's controlling the situation – voila. And of course you will never know if you should or shouldn't unless you try. You have to decide yourself if she's worth the _trouble_. – He emphasized the last word and laughed, clearly making fun of my common saying "troublesome". I punched his shoulder and laughed too, wondering how he's so good with understanding women.

I had a lot of material to think through but now I let myself relax and enjoy his company, which reminded me of my careless childhood days. Soon before leaving Choji came up with an idea to gather everybody on Friday and go party somewhere.

- I don't know about that… - I replied.

He knew why. Ino.

- Actually, Shikamaru. I don't want to ruin your moods now reminding you, but I need to tell you that I know everything. Ino told me several days ago, about everything that happened between you and what she did in the end. I couldn't believe it at first. And then I wasn't sure if I should be thanking you or hating you for not telling me this.

My heart sank.

- And which option did you settle on? – Both were very probable.

- Neither. It was mean of you to let me get into a relationship with a girl who could be so nasty. But on the other hand, I understood that you knew how much I liked her and decided maybe she changed and therefore didn't want to ruin it for me. – He looked in my eyes and I could see he wasn't angry or disappointed in me, which was a relief.

- Choji, I…

- I know, Shikamaru. You don't need to apologize. I understand how tough it had to be for you back then. And I sure understand why you guys still avoid one another like biggest enemies.

I looked down at my feet.

- And Shikamaru – you were right about giving that chance. – I lifted my eyes up at him to meet his smiling eyes. – It seems Ino really matured since then. She really regrets what she did and said to you. She blames herself for her emotions and inability to control them. She has never spoken a mean word about you and I… I really hope you guys could leave that behind. I hate the feeling of being torn between the two people I love the most.

I opened my mouth, trying to find something to respond, but Choji stopped me:

- I don't need your answer now, so don't force it. I'm sorry but I had to tell you this so then I couldn't blame myself for not at least trying. Goodnight, buddy. – He offered me his fist and I bumped mine into his. I nodded thankfully to him, realizing once more what a friend I have.

- Goodnight, Choji.

I closed my door and went straight to bed, feeling exhausted of all the thoughts running through my head. Me, Choji, Ino, Temari. I fell asleep instantly and didn't dream anything, which was a relief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Temari**

I woke up to the sound of birds, chirping behind my window. The sun was lighting my room's floor gingerly, filling it with gentle illumination. It looked warm, but it wasn't, and I shrugged beneath the covers. The autumn was kicking in and I knew we had only few days left until the rainy season.

I forced myself to depart my warm soft bed and ran into the hot shower, where I wasted another 30 minutes simply standing beneath the hot stream. For some reason I felt so content and happy. I still had a lot of time until meeting with Shikamaru – we agreed he'd come to my place at 12 – so I went to do some shopping and decided to bake a chocolate cake. I loved chocolate and today I definitely felt like treating myself with something I love.

With some music playing in the background I prepared some papers I was planning to talk through with him and finished tidying my apartment. It was already 12:10 and Shikamaru was late, which was odd, but I made myself another cup of coffee and cut the cake into small pieces. It tasted like chocolate heaven and I ate a few more, trying to restrain myself from eating it whole right now.

Half past 12 I left my room and headed to Shikamaru's apartment. I was smiling to myself as I was almost sure I'll find him sleeping. He must've come back from Academy and went back to sleep again. I stood in front of his door and listened – couldn't really hear anything, so I didn't bother knocking and opened the door – they were unlocked. I was about to say "Hey" upon opening the door, but my mouth stayed open yet remained silent. My eyes widened and I felt a deep sting right in my heart because of what I saw.

Shikamaru stood there, his back to me, hugging Ino closely, while she was silently sobbing with tears flowing down her cheeks. She lifted her red eyes to me and I managed to mumble "sorry" and closed the door right away.

My cheeks were burning, my heart was trying to turn around itself in my chest and the air seemed to be trying to escape my lungs without a plan to come back there. I slowly descended down to my flat, contemplating what did I just see, and more importantly – why I suddenly felt such anger towards Ino? Then it struck me and I couldn't believe it – I was jealous. I was jealous for the first time of my life. Jealous for the boy who's not even mine. But what was happening there anyway? Are they getting back together? Is she leaving Choji for Shikamaru? Maybe they were together all along, but hid it from everyone? That doesn't make sense. Or does it? I felt too nervous to think clearly and I realized right now even the most stupid idea could make sense to me.

I fell into the chair, my hands and legs shaking, and tried to calm down and talk myself out of this stress I shouldn't be feeling, god damn it. I didn't do too well so I kept staring at one dot on the wall for, it seems, an eternity. Suck it up Temari, what in the world has gotten into you? Where's the result of your emotional training now?


	17. Chapter 17

**Shikamaru**

I said goodbye to Ino and opened the door for her to leave. After that I turned around and hurried to my room, grabbing a pack of cigarettes which I rarely smoked, hidden in the bottom drawer of my night stand. I frantically searched for my lighter or matches but for some reason I couldn't remember where they are. I sighed, and decided to go to Temari's flat – what I should have done an hour ago anyway.

I knocked at her door and she opened them. I could see she was confused, but I was even more so and didn't even try to hide it.

- Hey. Do you have a lighter or some matches? – I asked, and she was somewhat displeased after hearing me out.

She headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches, as I followed her, took the matches from her hand and went straight to the window, opening it wide. I noticed how my fingers were trembling while I was trying to light it. I had trouble doing that and wasted at least 3 matches until I finally succeeded and inhaled a smoke deep in my lungs. With the corner of my eye I saw Temari eyeing me closely. She didn't say anything and I was grateful for that. I propped on the window pane, closing my eyes and leaning my head into my hands. I just had one of the most unnerving conversation in my life and couldn't even dream I would be so stressed during it and afterwards. Only now I realized how much hatred I was keeping inside me and I hoped now it would seep away after all these years. Even in this stress I already felt some relief.

Temari's gentle hand on my shoulder woke me up from my thoughts. I let go of my cigarette which was almost burning my fingers and turned my head towards her. Now her face was worried, yet she didn't say anything, only offered a plate with chocolate cake. I couldn't help but smile. I took one piece – it was still warm – and it was the tastiest chocolate cake I ever had, even with a taste of a cigarette in my mouth staining it. I grabbed another piece, wandered towards the sofa, and fell on it, sighing heavily.

After a while Temari placed the cake in front of me along with a cup of coffee. I looked at her thankfully and I really felt better simply by being at her place. She managed to soothe me without saying a word and I had to admit I valued that greatly.

- Do you know what happened between us, Temari? Between me and Ino? – I asked, sipping my coffee and feeling more and more relaxed.

- I know that you've been together, broke up and avoid each other no matter what since when. – She answered calmly while taking a place on an armchair in front of me.

Simply looking into her concerned eyes felt good. I felt as if I was sitting with a person who could understand me completely. Maybe I was right?

- About three years ago we started dating. She was into me for quite some time and was really pushing while I simply went with the flow. Almost everybody from my friends were getting into relationships and I started feeling like an outcast in that way so I agreed to go out. At first it was all right, we'd go for a walk or watch a movie together. We both knew each other most of our lives as our parents were close friends, so it felt safe and not too weird. I wasn't really attracted to her but I sincerely thought that would come with time and maybe I was just slow in all this romantic stuff. Knowing me, wouldn't be too surprising, right? – Temari smiled a little. - However I didn't really feel any motivation towards that relationship, so pretty much everything was in her control and I just didn't fight it. To me it always felt like something was missing, something was not right, and I guess eventually I just understood she's not for me. I couldn't maintain any romantic relationship feeling this way, so I proposed we break up after three months. She was furious. She went crazy. She started breaking stuff in the room and screaming and crying and I didn't even flinch – I kind of expected that to happen. So then she started provoking me. Nastily. She told lots of unpleasant stuff about me and the way I behaved and then she began insulting people I love. She said Choji was stupid fat loser, only hanging around with me to get attention from the girls. She started talking shit about my parents. Then she said I was acting like a little miserable kid, still mourning Asuma like he was my daddy, while he never really cared about me and probably thought I was boring, like everybody does. Then I knew that I could never hate anyone more that I hate her. I lost my temper and started shouting back at her, trying to kick her out of my house. That moment my parents came home and she ran down to them crying, stating that I dated her just to use her. – I glanced at Temari shortly and saw her eyes wide in shock. – Luckily my parents knew me and her too well to believe that. So this is how it all ended.

- I'm sorry to hear that, Shikamaru. – she said with her emphatic eyes fixed on me. – That's not how the first relationship should be.

- Yeah, well… Life happens.

She paused, doubting if she should ask something.

- Go ahead. – I encouraged her and she seemed somewhat surprised that I noticed.

- How come Choji is with her after everything she did to you and told about him? It's a bit weird…

- That's the thing. He didn't know… I never told him.

- Why not?

- Because the day after I broke up with her, he came to my place and confided to me that he had a crush on her for a long while, but kept it secret because he knew Ino liked me. I felt revengeful for Ino and back then I really wanted to harm her in some way, but at the same time I did not want to hurt Choji by telling him what Ino did. I was sure he was hurt enough to watch us dating. He is such a wonderful person and I know he deserves the best, but I also know he's able to change people and I guess I was hoping that she can be be changed into a better person with his help. And it turned out I was right. Choji was at my place yesterday, and today Ino came. She apologized for what she did, she told how regretful she was and how guilty she felt every time she saw me even after all these years. It seems she's much more mature now and she and Choji loves each other a lot. She respects him and it really feels like she sees things much differently now that they are together. – I took a sip of coffee as my mouth went dry after such a monologue. – So that's the story about me living with hatred for the last 3 years and a story of almost losing my friend. And what you saw in the morning was the first step to try to get rid of that hatred. I think I'm doing this mainly for Choji – he told me he can't stand being ripped apart between the two of us all the time. And I guess after what happened I owe him that much.

- That's pretty fucked up… - Temari frowned a little and I started laughing at her reaction. Any other person would probably try to say something soothing and she was simply being Temari. I had to admit I loved it.

She smiled back at me and offered:

- Want me to fix some lunch for us?

I nodded. She was being nice and I felt like I could use some niceness towards me today.

After eating we chatted carelessly for a while, arranged some plans for the lessons, starting next week, and I helped her with the plans for Suna Academy. We were working slowly but it felt like simply hanging around with a friend, relaxing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Temari**

When Shikamaru left, I felt like banging my head into the wall for being so stupid and selfish, for getting so envious after what I saw upstairs. Of course, I've seen it all wrong and Shikamaru came to explain without me even asking about it. And he has never told his to anyone before. I felt overwhelmed, realizing what it could mean. It sure meant a lot to me, and it made me feel strangely warm inside. I felt the need to care. I knew now how it feels like to have a real friend who trusts you with his secrets. To feel like you could talk about anything in the world and it wouldn't be weird or awkward. I felt the urge to hug him, when he was leaving. This time it had nothing to do with seduction, I simply felt I wanted to have him in my arms and feel him close.

I went to sleep early and woke up early next day. I have invited Konoha girls to my apartment tonight to hang around and watch a movie or two, so I set out to buy some products and prepare some snacks and refreshments for the evening. I asked Sakura to invite everyone since I didn't know where the other girls live and she gladly agreed. So late afternoon my guests started arriving, firstly Hinata, who helped me set up the table and lit up some candles she brought. Ino came next, with two heavy bags in her hands. I felt a little conflicted inside, knowing what she did to Shikamaru I couldn't pretend I don't care, but on the other hand it was none of my business and shouldn't be affecting me in anyway. She was a little annoying sometimes, but otherwise she was fun and now when the guys told me she matured a lot, I guess I have to give her a chance. She lifted up the bags with clinking bottles of alcohol, smiling slyly, and I let out a laugh. That was to be expected of her. Sakura came in next with an apple cake, and Ten Ten brough some board games. Most of them included drinking alcohol for sure.

We ended up eating everything and chatting about stuff, mostly boys. I was glad these girls were pretty chatty so there was no need for me to talk to fill the silence – I could just relax and drift into the sea of gossip and giggles carelessly. I didn't want to talk about Shikamaru with anyone as for now, especially when Ino is just beside me. She and other girls mostly focused on Ten Ten and her secret relationship with Neji, even though she denied everything. We went on playing some drinking game where someone says "I have never ever did … " – and every person, the teller included, has to drink a shot if she or he has actually done that thing. As we were getting more drunk, the questions started getting more erotic, first being about kissing a boy, then a girl. Ino and Sakura drank simultaneously to that and the rest of us were quite surprised but these two didn't seem to feel ashamed a tiny bit. However the following questions revealed that they haven't done anything more than that. Someone asked a question about sleeping with a boy, clearly aiming to get everyone drunk, and this is where I got all attention to me, unfortunately. Yes, I was still a virgin – and apparently it was a shocking thing to them. I was 22 years old, three years older than them, so they were very surprised. I felt like I was under investigation and explained them a reasonable part of the story – everybody is overwhelmed and intimidated that I'm Gaara's sister back in my village, so it's difficult to get into close relationships. Then Ino had a "brilliant" idea she felt the need to express:

- You should totally lose your virginity here in Konoha! People don't know you here that well so that wouldn't be a problem, you know? We can totally hook you up with someone.

Having said that, she averted her eyes towards the ceiling and started thinking something intensively, while the rest of us simply laughed. Sakura didn't quite agree that I should do it with whoever, but agreed that this semester might be a good idea to find some romance. I personally felt sick of these kind of things being discussed as a first world problem and kept rolling my eyes. I was too drunk to get angry and after the longest time the subject finally changed, to my relief, towards Sakura being single, but not a virgin anymore. She kept her lips shut and never told us who was it.

I had to admit even if that evening was a little bit annoying at times, I had a great laugh. I realized I wasn't too bad getting along with women even though I had never had a bunch of girlfriends. I enjoyed their company and they seemed glad to see me after two years. As we were saying our goodnights, Ino told us about a plan to go to a club tomorrow evening. All of them agreed so I though why the hell not – I haven't been to such a place for a very long time. I felt like on vacation already with this much fun I was having practically daily. We exchanged some hugs and I closed the door behind them.

I turned around and frowned at the mess we've left. Food, wrapping paper, empty bottles, glasses everywhere. Just as I was contemplating whether I should tidy that up or leave it for future-Temari, I heard a knock and figured one of them left a phone or something, but as I opened a door I saw Shikamaru. His expression changed from friendly to surprised to amused, as he became aware of my drunk glare and a stupid smile on my lips. Somewhere deep inside I knew this might not be good, but that though was quickly silenced as I opened the door to let him in. He passed me, I noticed he was jogging - his shirt was wet and droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead. For some reason I found that extremely sexy.

- I wanted to tell you that my friends are planning to go to the club tomorrow but I figure you already know that? – He asked, glancing around my living room, full of pink straws and female perfume in the air.

- Mhmm. – I hemmed, crashing into sofa heavily. I felt dizzy.

He came closer and picked up some bottles lying in the ground, putting them into a plastic bag, while I felt my eyes getting heavy and I knew I'll fall asleep in seconds.

Next thing I knew I was being carried towards my bed. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me softly. Those eyes pushed some buttons inside me and I felt simply helpless, holding onto this strange feeling in my belly. I knew he might as well decide to take my overly-discussed virginity right now and I wouldn't move a finger to stop that. Instead he laid me on the bed gently and walked away. I was drifting back to sleep again when I felt my pants being torn down from my legs. I started laughing surprised, but didn't fight it. Next he pulled my blouse over my head and I was lying on the bed in only my lingerie, drunk and chuckling. I knew something's not right here but I was simply too drowsy to think about it. I turned away to lie on my stomach, trying to hide my almost-naked body, but he took my hand and sat me up, trying to put my nightwear on me. What did I think would happen? I started laughing again, feeling really stupid. He came back (when did he even left?) with two glasses of water. He put one on my nightstand and forced me to drink the other. I remember him kissing my forehead before pulling bed covers on top of me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shikamaru**

I spent my Thursday sleeping until noon, planning some homework for my students and procrastinating while doing it. I tried not to think too much about what happened yesterday and what I told Temari, because I knew I might regret it. I have never told that to anyone and I made a promise to myself to keep it that way and I don't know what got into me yesterday. Even though I don't feel bad about telling her everything, it didn't feel wrong as I thought it would if I ever told anyone.

I decided to do something else useful today but I got a call from Chouji just as I was getting ready to go jogging. He wanted to convince me to go to the club tomorrow. Usually it would take him at least 20 minutes but today I agreed instantly, causing Chouji to laugh and mock me.

- Man, you are so done! – he kept laughing.

- Shut up, Choji.

We both knew very well why I wanted to go, there was no need for him to ask me.

Ever since her arrival I wasn't like myself. I wasn't worse though, it was the opposite. Maybe for the first time in my life I felt like I wanted something and I knew quite well what it was. It felt like having a real goal and I wanted to sit down and make some plans how to achieve this goal. The interesting thing was my emotions and hormones were very much in a way of pursuing my plan (remembering the little play Temari did to me several days ago while my response was being paralyzed, unable even to say anything, was a good example). Also, Temari herself didn't make it easy for me. It was like making plan about some uncontrollable hurricane, wild and fierce. I knew it was troublesome, maybe the most troublesome thing I've ever got the idea to do, but for some reason I did not lack of motivation this time. I might go through hell and suffer, but that did not matter. If in the end I got _her_ that would be the only thing that matters. I wanted her badly, both as a friend and as a lover.

I ran fast, trying to get my emotions fade but it didn't really help. I ran into the forest and slowed down, unable to see the path as it was getting dark and the moon and stars were covered with dark clouds. I felt physically exhausted, but kept on running and jumping over bushes or branches, tripping, falling, getting up again and running further. My heart was racing with my feet and I was panting. It wasn't a very efficient way to do sports but today I couldn't care less. I ran through Konoha's small streets and between little wooden houses. After an hour I decided to run towards my home and being nearby I noticed a bunch of girls leaving my house. I recognized them – Hinata, TenTen, Sakura and Ino. They were giggling and screaming, tumbling in the dark and swaying unsteadily. They were drunk. My eyes slipped towards the window of Temari's flat. I saw her standing in the kitchen and decided to pay a visit.

She opened the doors and let me in, eyeing me seductively and not even trying to hide that. She was drunk herself and grinning like crazy. I told her about a plan to go to the club, but I doubted if she'd remember. Soon she fell into the sofa and started dozing off, so I grasped her relaxed body and relocated it on her bed. She kept giggling all the time, her cheeks were flushed and she was being so cute, I had trouble to refrain myself from laughing. I decided to put her to sleep and started undressing her. That was not an easy task but I tried not to let my thoughts wander through her body, while she was sitting in front of me in only her lingerie, staring at me with a stupid look and a smile. She rolled on her stomach, as if wanting me to look at her gorgeous round ass in sexy black panties with a lace. My eyebrows jumped up from the view and that wasn't the only thing going up in my body. I quickly put her nightgown on, tucked her in and left, heading for some cold shower to clear my mind. She got me infatuated and I wondered if she knew.


	20. Chapter 20

**Temari**

I woke up with a slight headache and sat up in bed, trying to remember something important I knew I forgot. Then it hit me. Shikamaru. Carrying me to bed. Undressing me. I flushed and covered my face with my palms as if that would lift the feeling of embarrassment off of me. I knew today I would torture myself with wondering what he thinks of me after yesterday but I couldn't help it.

I slowly got up, went for a shower and tidied my flat. It was a mess and took longer than I planned. Later on I decided to go do some shopping – I didn't really have any clothes fit for partying – I brought only my uniforms and some comfy casual clothes. I head out to the center and after eating some ramen at Ichiraku's I set my foot into the street filled with clothes shops.

I bought myself a loose black semi-see-through shirt without sleeves and dark red tight pants. I got black suede heels with platform to go with the outfit. I also wandered into the lingerie shop, deciding to spoil myself a little more. I bought some matching black lingerie made almost entirely out of laces but lifting my breasts effectively whatsoever. I put my new shirt on top to see how it goes and I was more than happy with a result.

After making myself some dinner back at home I headed to the bathroom, trying to make something good out of my hair. They were thick, somewhat wavy and uncontrollable. After an hour long fight I gave up, applied some mousse and allowed them to go wherever they felt like going. I ended up with a bunch of fluffy blond mess on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror disapprovingly. Kankurou once told me this style suits me well, but I couldn't make myself see it anyhow. I put on some make-up and a red lipstick on my lips and headed to my bedroom to put on my clothes as I heard a knock on the door. Shikamaru promised to pick me up before heading to Ino and Choji's house for a preparty, so I shouted him to come in, not being able to come out of my room. I slid into my red pants and tucked the shirt inside it, pulling a little out to hang around my waist loosely. I grabbed my small black purse and put a lipstick, money and my phone inside. I put my heels on my feet, sprinkled some perfume on my neck and took a last look in the mirror. I was tall and had slim legs, my pants clung nicely to my ass, the semi-see-through blouse semi-covered my bra and its' contents and even the lace was visible. The red lipstick looked good on me and I smiled at myself, happy with the result. I lifted my head up, feeling the boost of confidence, and stepped out of the room to meet Shikamaru.

And he looked simply amazing. I lost my speech for a while and eyed him closely. He wore black suede shoes with brown lining and sole, cigarette style black jeans with a belt and some interesting buckle. Inside the pants he had tucked his black shirt, leaving two upper buttons undone. The sleeves of his shirt were tucked up to his mid-forearm. I took a silent gasp of air, amazed at how good he can look, but he didn't notice as he was eyeing me with a similar awe as well. I snapped out of it faster than he did and tilted my head to the side, with a smirk on my lips.

- Tell me when you're finished staring at me so we can go already. – I said mockingly, placing my hand on my hip.

- You look… dashing. – He said, ignoring my mockery and confusing me a little, as I did not expect a compliment.

- Emm… thanks... - I felt myself blushing. - Let's go now?

Shikamaru came back to his senses too and held the door open for me:

- After you. – He said with a small smile embellishing his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shikamaru**

We slowly went down the street towards Ino and Choji's house. It was Friday's evening and the city was full of people, taking a walk with their families, tourists wandering with cameras or going out to party like we were. Everybody was staring at us. We were walking in silence, small smiles on our faces as we saw the girls and boys equally checking us out. It wasn't surprising – with such a beauty sailing besides me every man would want to be in my place and every woman wanted to look like her. She was the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the way she looked tonight was absolutely breath taking. I tried my best to avoid staring at her for too long as I knew it would result in scoffs and my compliments might lose its' power on her if I used them too often. She smelled so tasty I wanted to bury my face in her neck. I smiled, noticing a group of three men turning around to stare at her and suddenly felt the urge to put my hand on her shoulders and indicate that _she's mine_. Even though I knew she'd never be completely mine, even if we would be together. But now I felt proud simply by walking next to this amazing creature, trying to figure out why the most awesome things have to be the most troublesome.

We reached my best friend's house where he lived with my ex and rang the doorbell. Ino came to open the door and her mouth literally dropped when she saw us. She glanced from me to Temari and back and finally said:

- Oh dear god, you guys look amazing.

Temari only smirked to that, giving her a short hug, and I simply nodded, noticing she avoids my eyes. We entered the room full of our friends and had a long moment of being stared at, before everybody came to greet us and someone gave us some glasses of drinks. Temari was shining. She enjoyed this kind of attention and was smiling non-stop, while I started feeling quite uncomfortable and hurried to chat to the guys. Choji grinned at me with an evil smile so I didn't get my comfort there as well and all that was left was the beer, while the girls were elegantly sipping white wine. All of them looked pretty amazing today, but in my eyes Temari was the sun and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Once in a while I'd catch her glimpsing at me and she would quickly avert her eyes shyly. Shyly? Temari was never shy. I'd be a fool to not notice something happening here between us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Temari**

I was getting more and more drunk and my glass of wine seemed to never get empty. No surprise, as Ino kept refilling it. Some music was playing in the background and I was moving to rhythm, chatting with TenTen about her new job and glancing to Shikamaru over her shoulder. All of the guys wore shirts and looked quite fancy but I fixed my gaze on Shikamaru, deciding he looks way too good in black.

We continued the evening by playing some board games, the last one involved describing and acting out various perverted stuff to your partner while he had to guess what you have on the paper you're holding. Sakura paired us so TenTen was with Neji, Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Choji, Kiba with his girlfriend Reila and Sakura with Sai. I was stuck with Shikamaru, of course. Judging from the smile she gave me, I knew instantly she suspects something but I had to go with this now, trying not to raise any more ideas in her mind.

Ino and Choji won the game, both being quite blunt and confident, and Hinata and Naruto lost, mostly due to Hinata's shyness. She couldn't make herself describe or do some things, so she just kept reading the paper, with her face red. Me and Shikamaru were second to last because of similar reason – I couldn't do it. I was simply too embarrassed and went speechless whenever I read something. I guess my lack of experience kicked in even though it was hard for me to believe, knowing how blunt I am. Also, Shikamaru's smirk did not help me concentrate. I did a little better when I had to guess Shikamaru's word. He was much better than me and didn't feel too ashamed, acting out some perverted idea someone had written.

To my relief, we finished the game soon and after taking some shots we headed to the club. We managed to be noisy: plenty of laughs and screams while the boys followed behind, being a bit more conservative but also bursting to laughter once in a while. I turned my head slightly, to see Shikamaru laughing and hitting Choji's shoulder with his fist. I wondered what they were laughing about. I also wondered if he will ask me to dance. I admitted to myself I wanted his attention badly.

We stepped into a club after showing our ID's and descended down the stairs to the dance floor. Ino had ordered us a table so we began with sitting there and sipping some drinks. I ordered only lemonade as I felt I might get too drunk like I did yesterday. Soon enough we headed to the dance floor, forming an awkward circle. Some of our couples separated from us and went to dance one on one, while me, Sakura, TenTen, Neji and Shikamaru danced in that circle, while Sai went to the bar. I kept my eye on Shikamaru and the way he moves. I had to admit he was really good and that was totally unexpected. I didn't think he'd be good at dancing, but he really seemed to be enjoying himself. He was actually better that any boy who we came with. Suddenly as the DJ changed the song, he grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her outside, leaving us three to ourselves. Those two were dancing directly in front of me and I felt a sting of envy. Sakura couldn't take a smile off of her face while he was spinning her around and lifting her up in the air from time to time. I noticed she tiptoed, came closed to his ear and said something, causing him to smile rather shyly as he answered her. She grinned widely at him and they continued dancing. I couldn't take that anymore and decided to go somewhere. I told TenTen I'm going to the bathroom and she came with me as Neji went to get some drinks. I sat in the booth with a concerned stare to the doors, contemplating what should I do. I felt getting less drunk minute by minute, so I decided to fix that. Me and TenTen headed towards the bar as Neji caught her and pulled her to the side, engaging her into the dance. I also noticed Sakura and Sai dancing quite closely. I took a look around, trying to look careless but in fact I was searching for Shikamaru. And I found him, standing with a drink in his hand next to our table. We fixed the stares to each other and I felt an unnerving sting inside of me followed by the rush of adrenaline my suprarenal glands just released. I continued my way to the bar and when I turned around, Shikamaru was gone. I ordered some cocktail and started thinking of a way to seduce him again, when I noticed him soon enough, this time dancing with some sexy looking black haired short girl with a mini dress. She was swaying in his arms, unable to look away, while he had a familiar smirk on his lips. He lifted her up and swung her around, letting his hands travel through her body, feeling her legs and her ass. I was simply staring, trying to manage my envy, but I was failing at that. I felt even more devastated when Shikamaru lifted his eyes to meet mine the moment that girl was kissing his neck and he was gripping her ass. His look stung me like a kunai. It was the slyest look he has ever given me and his lips turned into a smirk as he put his hand over the girl's head, not taking his eyes off me. It was a nasty way of flirting, provocative way and I decided to feed him his own medicine to see how he reacts.

In a moment I felt someone's hand on my waist and I turned to see some nice looking blond guy, trying to invite me to dance with him. I left my drink unfinished and nodded, even though probably I'd have never done this in a different situation. I let him move my body and seductively placed my hands on his chest, showing off as best as I could until a poor guy started trying to kiss me. I kept glancing at Shikamaru but that bastard didn't even notice I got a date as well. After several more minutes of the blonde trying to grab me I ran away back to the bar, continuing my drink. I sat there, flirting with the guys and getting plenty of attention I wanted to get from someone else, but still enjoying myself.

Suddenly I noticed someone sliding next to me by the bar. I turned my head to see Shikamaru. He still had his sly stare and a smirk. Maybe it was his clubbing expression? I got to admit it was very effective and not only on me. Many girls were checking him out and trying to dance nearby for him to notice.

- Having fun? – he asked, after giving money to the barman, buying something.

- Why yes I am. – I smiled confidently, but feeling frustrated inside. – How about you?

This was stupid. I liked him. I knew he liked me. Yet he clearly showed he was not about to invite me to dance. I wondered why. He wasn't shy, he had his way around girls.

- Aaah, nothing too exciting. – He rolled his eyes, indicating how bored he is. I knew that was a lie. Meanwhile the barman poured two shots of tequila in front of him and he took one of it and put it in front of me. – Shall we?

My head was working like a little computer, trying to figure out the situation and what should I do. I sure as hell won't let him see me disappointed or sulking.

- Sure. – I said and licked the salt of my hand, following it with tequila and lime. It was disgusting. – Feh!

- I know, I hate it too. – He laughed, still frowning from the taste.

At that moment DJ changed the song and me eyes slid to Shikamaru's. My heart started pounding and I gulped down some ball in my throat, gathering my confidence, before leaning close to him with a smirk on my face and asking:

- Dance with me?


	23. Chapter 23

**Shikamaru**

I grinned. My plan was working. Acknowledgement of her looks and being a gentlemen to her; then making her jealous; ignoring her. The result – she took over the initiative. Any other girl most likely would be too disappointed to still have any hope and probably decide to forget me, but she was not just any other girl. She needed a challenge.

She took my hand in hers and gently pulled me towards the dance floor. Her skin was soft and delicate. She met my eyes with a playful look, and my hand found a way to her waist, pulling her closer. Our bodies started moving to the beat and I was beginning to worry if I'd be able to impress her. She definitely saw the way I dance with other girls but now I felt somewhat stressed since in my arms I had a girl I truly wanted.

I found out soon enough that she was easy to dance with. She took my lead and didn't try to resist when I spun her around. She maintained eye-contact, always a flirty and seductive gaze fixed on her eyes, and a little playful smile never left her lips. I extended my hand, pushing her away but holding her palm tightly, then pulled her closer quickly so she bumped into me. I caught her by her waist with both of my hands and her hands wrapped around my neck and my head, our faces close. At this she sighed slowly close to my ear, making sure I hear that. I did, and it was sexy. We breathed heavily and I leaned closer to smell her neck, taking a peek of her cleavage. I could clearly see the valley where her breasts met each other and noticed the laces of her underwear. I bit my lip unintentionally. I lifted my eyes to her and smiled a little. She was flushing, her lips partly open and her eyes narrowed, but she lifted a corner of her mouth. My hands traveled to her hips, I lifted and threw her up in the air, hugging her legs just beneath her bum, and when she let out a scream of surprise, I pulled her legs to the side with my left hand, swinging them to my left, catching her by her waist with my other hand and letting her fall down close to the ground; then lifted her back to her feet again, still holding tightly, as she was a bit unsteady. She had a huge smile on her lips and laughed charmingly. She slid her arms around my neck and asked:

- Where did you learn this?

I didn't answer, just smiled at her and swung her around some more. I lowered her to the ground again and laid her on my hand. She looked into my eyes as my face was hanging directly above hers. She glanced at my lips, she was breathing heavily and I knew this was not only physical exertion. I put my other hand on her neck, slowly guiding it down towards her breasts and just before reaching them – to the side under her arm and towards her waist, inspecting her reactions. She just gasped but didn't indicate in any way she didn't like it. I drew her up and pulled her close, this time her body was directly against mine. Our clothes did not stop me from feeling her breast squeezing into my chest and did not stop her from feeling my erection. My hand travelled up her leg, squeezed her bum as my mouth found her ear, and bit it gently. Temari reclined her head and closed her eyes, completely giving herself in. Her hands were on my arms as she was feeling my muscles and she squeezed them hard as I kissed her neck under the jaw, right where she kissed me some time ago. Remembering that I got an idea to tease her all the same and leave it as she did, but it was too late for me this time. I couldn't take it anymore and the single thing I wanted to do now was to kiss her. So I did. I lifted her chin with my hand and leaned down and my lips found hers. They were soft and wet and my mouth gaped hers hungrily, and she answered all the same. I kissed her almost violently, not by choice, I simply couldn't help it. I felt her nails digging in the skin of my back and I groaned, while she took a second to breathe in some air just before I shoved my tongue into her mouth, pressing her body hard against mine.

I was completely lost in both time and space, forgetting where we are and how long this is going on, as we kissed each other savagely. And the next moment she was gone. I looked around and spotted her hurrying towards the bathroom. I sighed heavily and went to the bar to get some cold beer. Bartender grinned as he placed my order in front of me – he probably saw us, but I didn't care. I was both excited and confused. I felt like I never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted Temari, I never even kissed someone wildly like this! I thought of myself as very gentle guy with the girls, but today I found out differently. I know I'm a bit drunk now and so was she, making us both more vulnerable to our hormones, but the way she answered and the way I felt – it wasn't just a kiss I used to get from other girls while dancing with them. This was something else, and I knew I couldn't comprehend it completely in this state but at least I knew it wasn't meaningless. However now I started thinking if I scared her away being so rough. Well, she's no ordinary girl, she's fierce and controlling but nevertheless – she's still a girl, right? And girls like it gentle, don't they?

A small feminine hand stealing my beer interrupted my line of thought. I followed the glass all the way up to where it met a thief's lips – there she was, back again, drinking my beer and staring at me with some mocking expression. She put my glass down, smiled playfully, and I knew I'm gonna have to do a little bit more than that next time to actually scare her off. She leaned in and said:

- I'm going home, so just wanted to say bye.

- I'm coming with you then.

- No, there's no need, I can go back by myself.

- I know you can, but I'm still coming together. – I insisted, she frowned.

- No, don't. I mean it. I want to walk alone.

- Can I walk 5 meters behind you so you'd feel like walking alone?

She laughed like an angel as if I've told a greatest joke ever even though it wasn't funny at all.

- No, you can't. Please don't follow me, I'm going to be all right, and I'll see you later. So goodnight!

She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close so her back leaned into my chest. I felt her breathe in some air, as I hugged her waist with my both hands, and leaned down to her ear:

- Not even a goodnight kiss? – I asked nicely.

For that, I got a punch in a stomach and a devilish smile, followed by some devilish laugh. She is one hell of a woman, I though, turning back to grab my beer and find others, even though I was not motivated to stay in a club anymore after my devil has left. Except she wasn't actually mine. Yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Temari**

Flashbacks. I don't remember how I got home but all I remember are these flashbacks.

I stare into my swollen lips at my bathroom mirror, trying to believe they kissed _him_.

The feeling of my hand in his. The way he looked at me, gently placing his hand on my waist. - I take off my shoes and pull the zipper down. - The way he swung me to one side or the other, never letting go of my hand. He pushed me away and pulled me back to him, hugging me tightly. - My pants ant panties are going down my legs and falling on the ground. - His hands, tightly holding my waist, feeling my curves. The feeling of being thrown into the air. - My hand finding its way between my legs. - The time I thought he'll let me go and drop me on the ground yet I landed safely on his arm. His muscular arm. - My fingers explore the wetness. - His breath on my neck and a gentle kiss, which made me shudder. The way it stung me to look up at his face when I was beneath him. – My legs spread apart. - My heavy breathing I could no longer hide. His hand making way down towards my breasts, but bypassing them so teasingly. – One finger inside. - Finally - his lips on mine. The fierce kiss, growing more and more passionate. - I find my rhythm. - I forget my name. And his. – And I explode.

I find myself collapsed on the bathroom floor. I lift my hands before my eyes and in artificial bright bluish light I see them trembling. I close my eyes, recline my head against the bathtub and grin. Ripping the remaining clothes away from my body, I crawl into the bathtub and allow the hot water stream to engulf me before I finally totter towards my bed and fall asleep completely naked, exhausted, ecstatic.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shikamaru**

I woke up tired after multiple excruciating erotic dreams I had all night long. I felt exhausted and hangover and the light coming from the window hurt my eyes. However, my mood was much better than one could think seeing me now. And the reason was one wild girl from another village, who came here to make my life troublesome and beautiful at the same time. I tidied myself up and sat down with a coffee, thinking about her. Temari made me feel a lot of things for the first time in my life, the main being motivation to seek and get something. And now my goal was she.

I sat wondering what is she thinking now. We both were quite drunk, and this was partly the reason I decided to go for it yesterday. Actually more like I couldn't control myself anymore and I just gave in, and so did she. The chances are high, however, that she's regretful now and I ruined something. Well there was the only way to find out…

A call interrupted my thoughts. It was Kurenai, inviting me and Temari over for dinner with her and her daughter. I told Kurenai about the Sand's plans to create Academy and Temari coming to Konoha last Saturday. She knew me and Temari were friends and invited her as well, for which I felt genuinely grateful.

I went down the stairs and knocked.

She opened the doors slowly, revealing her messy hair updo, lazy smile, baggy grey jumper, black yoga pants and bare feet. She looked so pretty and I developed a strange need to have _that_ in my flat, waking up next to me and drinking coffee I would prepare for her. She did not look too confused or uncomfortable seeing me and I decided that was a good sign.

- Hey. – I said after some time, finishing daydreaming.

- Hey yourself. – She answered, bending her head to the side to lean on the door.

- So… Can I come in?

She stayed silent, but her lips were curved into a little smile. It was friendly, but her eyes were as wild as always.

- Maybe… - she teased. Something in her look turned me on and I held my breath for a second.

Then I entered firmly, coming so close to her she backed up a little.

- Well I hope today you're too lazy to beat me up for entering uninvited. – I smiled, looking down at her.

- There's always tomorrow. – Devilish smile.

I passed her, brushing my hand against her ass intentionally and she almost jumped, clearly not expecting anything like that.

- Don't push it you jerk! I might change my mind and throw you out right now!

I quickly turned to face her and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back and pulling her close to me at the same time. She had a very determined and angry look on her face, that was too familiar to me. She was irritated, but I hoped not too seriously. However, I was not planning to let her go. She might be a bossy control maniac but I did not care.

- You might, but you won't. – I told her smiling, and before she could answer, I slowly placed one of my hands on her chin, kissed her gently.

She fought me, bit my lip, tried to speak, tried to run away, but I pressed her hard against the wall, making her unable to move. I could taste my blood between our lips and backed away for a second just to look into her deep eyes, that did not look so angry anymore. Then I kissed her again, and this time her resistance burnt out and she answered my kiss passionately. I slowly let go of her hands and they curled around my neck while my own were enjoying the feeling of her waist, hips and legs. My tongue slipped inside her mouth and she let it in without any hesitation and I could hear her breathing getting somewhat heavy. My hands explored her body carefully and she moaned inside my mouth, bringing her hand behind my head and pulling me closer. It felt like I was tasting heaven and caressing my precious clouds. I grinded my erection into her body somewhere around her belly and she inhaled deeply, reacting to my move. I kissed her neck and lifted my both hands up to her breasts, gently squeezing them and Temari gasped. The feeling of those two soft pieces of heaven was simply overwhelming and I instantly got the need to shove my hands under her clothes and feel her skin under my hands. However in a split second I found myself lying on the ground with some pain in my chest where she punched me. It seems I crossed the boundary, or she simply wanted to show who's in control.

She had a mocking smile on her lips, and turned towards the sofa, where she had been sitting sipping tea before I came. I laughed silently. I started really liking this game. We would tease each other from the day we met but this teasing was way more fun.

- Why are you here anyway? To molest me some more? Pervert. – She was pouting, but I could see she's not actually angry.

- Oh sorry, I assumed you enjoyed that quite a bit. – I fell onto the sofa next to her and I noticed her blushing.

- Don't assume anything, for your own good. – She turned to face me with a smile that meant IWILLKILLYOU.

- The truth is, I have to visit someone today and I want you to come with me.

- Who? – she asked lazily, not too interested, and kept staring at TV.

- Asuma's daughter.

She raised her eyes to meet mine. The mockery was gone and in that deep ocean of her eyes I saw empathy. She knew what this means for me and neither of us needed to say anything else about that. She stood up, saying:

- I'll be ready in a minute.


	26. Chapter 26

**Temari**

I quickly slid into a wide black sweater, black stockings and dark red skirt. I didn't bother to do anything about my hair since it would take forever and I was simply too lazy for any make up. I grabbed my purse and left my bedroom. I noticed a surprised look on Shikamaru's face – he certainly didn't expect for me to get ready in only a minute.

My heart was pounding. It was pounding since he entered my flat this morning. I was so confused about everything, about us, about what we are doing, about what he thinks of me, about what happened yesterday. But I had a perfect poker face on. He shall never know how all of this tears me inside. I was still confused about actually liking this guy. Sure he was my friend, probably the best I had, he knew me well. However… He's from another village, he's a complete opposite of me and he's younger, though he doesn't look or seem younger. In fact, it he seems much older than he is. And here I am, making out with him last thing in the evening and first thing in the morning. I felt weak in my legs, remembering everything. I had a vague feeling he knows how I feel about him, even though I do my best to hide it. It feels like he knows everything.

We passed the city center on the way to Kurenai's house. She lived on another side of the village alone with her daughter Asa, who was now 5 years old. We stopped at a sweet shop and Shikamaru got some sweets for the girl. He managed to surprise me by handing me my favorite chocolate candy. I was sure I have never told him about it but he must have noticed it when we were here a week ago.

We went further and I was overwhelmed of the autumn's beauty in Konoha. Most of the trees changed their leaves into multiple shades of yellow, brown, red, orange. It illuminated the village so it looked like some fairy tale. There are no such trees in my desert and I felt a sting of jealousy of not being able to enjoy this beauty more often. I picked up a leaf from an unknown tree. It was deep orange and had red outlining. I soon picked up another one. And another. Shikamaru smiled at me, noticing what I'm doing.

- Planning to pick up them all? – he mocked in a friendly way.

- Yeah, will you help?

He only laughed as I tried to contemplate how a man's laugh can be so charming.

Finally we reached a small wooden cottage with a garden in the back. A small black haired girl ran out of the house screaming:

- SHIKA-CHAN!

Shika-chan? I sniggered to myself silently.

She soon was clinging to Shikamaru's neck, and I saw the sight that outrun the beauty of autumn in Konoha. He was holding her tightly and spinning around, she was cheering from joy, and the smile he had on his face… If you could materialize pure joy and love and affection, that was it, it was him smiling with that girl in his arms.

After a while Shikamaru came towards me, holding Asa's hand in his own.

- Asa-chan, meet my friend. Her name is Temari and she came to visit Konoha from a village in a dessert.

The girl came to me bravely, forcing a huge smile on my face, and bowed, as I did the same.

- It's nice to meet you, Asa-chan. I have a little present for you. – I extended my hand with three pretty leaves.

- Oh my! – She turned around to find her mom, standing by the doorway, and started shouting: - Temari-chan got me maple leaves, mom! – This is how I found out the name of those trees. She turned back to me and thanked me. – They are so pretty!

- So are you, Asa-chan. – I smiled at her.

She ran back to Kurenai and I had to admit she was one of the most energetic and cheerful children I knew. She was a beauty with short black hair, red Kurenai eyes, but the smile she always had on her face was Asuma's. In her knee-length blue dress she looked like a little lady, but in fact she was like a wild kitten. I thought she's the type to climb everywhere, explore places and things, ask a lot of "whys" and curious in general. Later that day I found out I was right.

- I believed we have never been introduced officially, Temari-san. – Kurenai nodded, greeting me.

- It's true, but I have only heard the best about you, Kurenai-san.

- Thank you, dear. Well why don't you two come on inside? The dinner is ready so I hope you're as hungry as I am. – She laughed.

It was a pleasant dinner. We talked a lot about the villages and Ninja Academies and Kurenai was interested in the developmental works in Suna. She also told me that next year Asa will be entering Konoha's Academy and will probably have Shikamaru as sensei.

- Really? – I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Shikamaru never told me he was planning to become a team leader. I looked at him questioningly and he shyly nodded his head.

- Yes! – Asa answered too, clearly super-excited about it. – Shika-chan and Mommy already started training me! I'm a wind user!

- That's really nice, Asa-chan. – I couldn't stop smiling at the little girl. She was adorable. I never knew I liked children.

- In fact, Temari also is a wind user just like you. – Shikamaru informed the little lady.

- No way! – Her eyes rounded up like two little coins. – Will you show me?

- Of course I will. – I simply couldn't say no to those eyes.

After the dinner we took Asa outside, leaving Kurenai to rest and spend some time alone, and headed to the park where I showed her several of my techniques and taught her how to so some things. She was amazed and demanded that next time I come to visit her I bring my fan and I have to teach her even more. I agreed – I enjoyed it more than I thought. She reminded me of my childhood – I remember being as eager to learn as she was.

After a while we came back to Kurenai's house and said our goodbyes. Asa waved us all the way down the street as we walked slowly in the darkening evening.


	27. Chapter 27

**Shikamaru**

My head was empty. My head is always empty after I visit Kurenai and Asa. I get conflicted feelings – I love the girl unconditionally but she's a live reminder of Asuma and looking at her is heartwarming and painful at the same time. I stared blankly in front of me, slowly shuffling my feet one in front of the other, my thoughts wandering in my past, when I realized I am not alone this time, and my companion was asking me something. I glanced at her – beautiful bright face, lit by artificial yellow light of the street lamp we were standing under. She was incredibly pretty even with annoyed expression on her face, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed. Her lips were moving.

- …even listening?! – that was all I caught.

I stopped for a second to stare into her deep dark eyes. The next moment I leaped towards her, pressing my mouth onto hers. The kiss was needy, demanding, desperate. One of my hands held her head steady; another one pulled her closer to me. I wanted to feel her, her warmth, her body, her hands around my neck. She responded to my kiss with all the same ferocity, pushing herself against me until I was leaning into a fence. Kissing her, touching her, wanting her – I felt alive, and that was all I wanted to feel, I needed to feel.

We broke the kiss, our arms still entangled around each other, breathing heavily, staring into one another's eyes. She smiled amused and I felt as if my chest was being squeezed by some invisible force. I could not stay still and pressed my lips against hers and they joined once again, my hands gripped her body even tighter. I felt my arousal growing fast and I knew that in few seconds I would start undressing her in the middle of the street. She didn't seem to mind when my hands found their way under her clothes and the feeling of her bare skin under my fingers almost made me growl. Temari stood cradling one of my legs and pushed her leg against my erection, as if saying "I know what I am doing to you". Her hand rose to my chest, placing a palm on my breastplate. With a sigh, she slowly receded away from me, until my hands fell back to my sides from under her blouse. She looked me up from my feet to my eyes, her glare stopping at the bulge in my pants shortly; then she smiled again, her usual, wicked, sly smile. Turning her head, she started walking towards our apartments, slowly, not looking back, knowing that I will follow. And I did.

I couldn't understand what was it. Was it her looks, her body, her tough character? I could only guess. But she was what I wanted, _who_ I wanted. And not in my bed – well of course I wanted her in my bed – but I mean, not only. I wanted her in my life. I knew she might make it a living hell but that's a low price to pay for how she makes me feel. She makes me forget, let go, and live the moment. I wondered if she knows. If she knows how precious she was becoming to me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Temari**

Sunday morning came crashing down on me. I felt like the gravity increased twice, therefore I was destined to stay in my bed forever. I opened my eyes lazily and saw the unusual grey dim light, filling my room. Outside, it was raining. Only now I noticed the soothing sound of raindrops attacking my window.

I got up, opened the window and jumped outside, to the inner yard of the house, bare feet, messy hair, still in my pajamas. There was a bench in the middle of grassy area and I padded there, falling onto the wooden bench heavily. I reclined my head back and let the raindrops wash my face. It was chilly to sit there, but the refreshing feeling was worth it. I didn't get to feel rain in a very long time, so I just sat there enjoying myself, reminiscing about Suna and my brothers, the missions we used to do together and the fun we occasionally had while at it. I missed the fighting, the racing, the winning. Pretending to be just a girl in a bar and spying on my enemies, tricking them into bringing me into their room, then defeating them with my brothers in an ambush. I felt powerful and confident, I enjoyed it greatly.

Now I was in a most peaceful place in the world, it seemed. I have whole six months to prepare for my school and I knew that half a year will be more than enough, there was no rush. I have some time to spend for myself, to relax, to stop hurrying, to stop caring. I can simply sit back and enjoy the chilly rain, the feeling of green soft grass under my feet, the soothing moment of my lazy Sunday.

After getting completely soaked, I jumped back inside my bedroom and headed straight to bathroom, shoving my wet pajamas in washing machine and hopping in the bathtub. I showered and stepped out of it, but I changed my mind instantly, catching a glimpse of some cherry bubble bath, I bought but didn't have a chance to use yet. I filled the bathtub with hot water and submerged myself in white soapy bubbles. I laughed at myself – this is going to be a very relaxing Sunday. I tried to remember the last day I had so much free time on my hands to allow myself to do whatever I wanted – I didn't succeed.

I thought about yesterday. I thought about how painful it had to be for Kurenai to lose her lover, while bearing his child. Then having to raise the baby all alone. I felt sad for her. The life is so unfair, robbing us from the people we love and making everything so complicated. I could see that Shikamaru was in somewhat similar emotion or mood when we left. I knew the story of how Asuma died very well; I knew there was no one to blame; however I could bet my life Shikamaru was still accusing himself of what happened. The way he kissed me – it was different. It wasn't romantic or erotic, it was desperate, it was a way of relieving yourself of your emotions. It's like punching a wall (there's still a hole in the wall of my room in Suna, hidden behind a small painting) or another person, except he probably didn't want to punch me.

Yes, he is broken. But who isn't?

I decided to pay him a visit. I jumped in my fluffy sweater and black yoga pants and sloshed up to his room in my slippers. The view I saw twisted my line of thoughts into another direction.

He was also just out of the shower, wearing only grey sweatpants. And nothing else, I swear. Bare feet, bare chest. Muscles. His hair was down. He looked incredibly sexy. I gulped.

- Are you going to stand there forever? – his eyebrow jumped up in mockery.

In fact I had a doubt if I should enter. I could feel this might end in something unexpected. Not that I didn't want that, but my mind was still having a debate with my body and hormones. I stepped inside, breathing in fresh scent of his aftershave. I glimpsed at the water drops on his shoulders, that fell from his wet hair, and something inside me shivered. I wanted to touch him so badly, I simply couldn't stop staring. Now I knew how men feel, unable to turn their gaze away from woman's body.

- Are you hungry? I just finished some pancakes, if you're up for it.

- Up for it? – I didn't quite hear the first part of the question and my eyes widened as for a split second I though he was offering me something entirely else. I felt a blush creeping up on my face and my heart sank to my heels.

Shikamaru eyed me suspiciously.

- You're strange today. Do you want pancakes or not?

- Yeah, sure. – I smiled widely, making him chuckle.

What in the world has gotten into me today? I felt embarrassed from my thoughts and …shy. I felt shy! When did I ever feel shy? I had kissed him and other guys multiple times, I have sat on top of him, for the love of god, and now I am shy around him? Just because he's shirtless? I could not believe myself.

We sat by the table, eating and chatting about Asa and his future plans about taking a group of students to teach. I tried to keep my gaze on my plate and basically anywhere but in his direction. His hair was almost as long as mine, but straight and thick, falling on his shoulders like a waterfall of dark hanks. He noticed how distracted I was, but didn't make any more remarks, just smirked silently and filled our cups with coffee. I grabbed mine and sat down on the ground, on the fluffy carpet I was meaning to bury my hands and feet into for quite a while. I stared at the TV blankly and sipped my coffee when I felt the sofa behind me move as he sat down on it, close to me. I closed my eyes painfully and held my breath for a second. It was as if he knew I was trying to avoid him.

- Come up here. – Shikamaru invited me. I shook my head without looking back.

- I like sitting on the ground.

Next moment my heart fluttered madly as he slit down to sit beside me, on the ground. Our shoulders were touching and I gulped, again, and he looked into my eyes, asking:

- What's up with you today? You're awfully silent.

I shrugged and turned my head towards the TV. I could already feel the familiar sensation of muscle weakness creeping inside me. This is what he was doing to me without even lifting his finger. I took a sip of my coffee, lowering my head and letting my hair fall down and cover it – I could feel he was still staring at me and my cheeks were getting redder every second.

Suddenly he took the cup out of my hands and I in a way I felt some dejavu feeling as I have done the similar thing to him some days ago with a can of beer. My heart sank as I _knew_ what was coming.

In one swift movement I was lying on the ground and he was on top, his face hovering right above mine, his waterfall of hair creating a curtain, hiding our faces from the world, hiding our lips, that were just about to touch. I closed my eyes, giving up, and waited for a kiss, but it didn't come. Instead he softly touched my nose with his, then placed a kiss on my cheek. He was leaning on his elbow and his other hand was free to move, to gently caress my neck. He rubbed my lower lip with his thumb, ran his finger down the side of my face, gently tucked my hair behind my ear. His calm eyes were inspecting my reactions. His leg slit between my legs, pressing against my woman parts and he pulled my hip closer towards him, staring right into my eyes. My chest was heaving with every deep breath. I felt weak from arousal, irritated from waiting, exhausted from the tease. The only thing I could do now is respond to a kiss, but I didn't get to do that. Even my hands were not listening to me, they were lying lifeless, lifted up to my shoulders. I had no clearer way of telling him that I give up and he can do whatever he wants to me, but it wasn't enough for him. His hand played his little game, wandering softly from my legs to my waist, shoulders, neck, face, hair.

I felt hypnotized. My body was in agony, waiting for him to touch me fiercely and satisfy my craving. Instead I felt his lips, softly brushing against mine, nibbling my lower lip, but not _actually_ kissing. I felt weak in my chest, as if my muscles were slowly becoming paralyzed and in a second I will stop breathing at all.

- What are you doing to me? – I whispered weakly with a sigh.

- I indulge myself in teasing you so you can't think straight. – he answered with a little smile and my skin went goose bumps, I shivered.

- I can't… now what? – the only thing showing my irritation was a crease between my eyebrows. I felt I don't have enough energy to put an angry note in my voice.

- I was planning to leave you like this just like you did, but now, seeing you so weak and vulnerable, completely in my control… I'm enjoying this way too much to finish it. – he smiled victoriously, seeing the horrid expression on my face.

My legs were trembling and I was gasping for air and I couldn't even lift a finger to punch him for what he just told. Actually, I'd preferred he shut up and kissed me instead.

He ran his hand down my neck and chest, shortly grazing my breasts through my sweater and towards my belly, then he gripped my hip. Tightly. His gaze has changed, I could see his dark brown eyes clouded by desire. He attacked my lips savagely, and my body finally got what it was longing for so long – a wave of arousal rippled inside me, desire filling me up, reanimating my numb limbs. My hands clung to his muscular arms and chest, feeling his warm skin, trying to memorize every line of every muscle on his back. His hands travelled up and down my body, touching and feeling everything on their way, making my throat let out involuntary sounds. I pushed my body against his, longing for a close contact, and my legs wrapped around his waist. Our lips parted for a second and I glimpsed up at the hottest sight I have ever seen. His hair falling down in front of his face, sweat glistening on his forehead, he was breathing heavily through parted lips. _This is how he would look if we were making love_, I thought, and that single though made my stomach curl into a little ball. That, and the way he looked right into my eyes. He started kissing my neck, sending shivers down my spine, and I instinctively tightened the grip of my legs, pulling him closer, making the lump in his pants grind against me in the very right place. I moaned, unable to stay still. Then he gripped my chin, placed a rough kiss on my lips, and said with a smile:

- Enough for you for today.

And he stood up, looking down at me and laughing silently.

- You have to be kidding me… - I hissed. I covered my eyes with my palm in disbelief. In vain, I was trying to breathe normally.

He extended his hand, offering to lift me up, and I took it. I stood up in front of him, my legs still trembling, and he was smirking at me. His lips were bright red from kissing, face still a little flushed, and he wasn't trying to hide the bump in his pants.

He walked away to his room, with a deepest sigh, that made me grin like a fool. I fell on the sofa, not really knowing whether I should leave or not, not sure of what to think or what to say. He came back with a Shogi board in his hands and he looked at me with a questioning expression. I smiled unintentionally. My lips just curled into a smile way before I could think. What is happening to me… Or more like, what he is doing to me?


	29. Chapter 29

**Shikamaru**

The week turned out to be very busy, both for me and Temari. I continued with my usual lessons and she helped, trying to gain some experience in preparing everyday tasks for students and also helping me with new ideas. She attended every lesson with me and worked with the children and I have to admit they liked her. She was strict, but never angry, at least not really. She didn't need to be – everybody wanted to be noticed and praised by her, so they did their best to please the new teacher. Seeing this, I kept smiling. I was glad she fits in her new role so well.

We had a conversation with the head of the Academy about the possibility for Temari to teach her own lesson as an elective and he gladly agreed, offering to employ her officially, even if it was only for several months.

So on Thursday I joined her in her first lesson. It took place in one of the bigger training grounds, in hopes of lessening the damage Temari's wind will cause. We welcomed four pupils – two of them were seniors and other two – first years. The kept asking Temari to show them her abilities and techniques with her fan before starting the lesson, so it resulted in a pile of clean cut trees. So much for my intentions to lessen the damage. Afterwards the pupils received a lesson of basic techniques and wind chakra wielding. Temari managed to work with them individually so neither felt left away even though youngsters had some troubles with chakra control. She was, in fact, good in teaching – I could see she was having lots of fun and her students were smiling non-stop, happy with their accomplishments.

After the students said their goodbyes and left, we headed back to the Academy to pick up some papers before heading home. I followed Temari, silently enjoying her happy face and admiring the beauty she has become, not only in a physical way. The more time I spent with her, the more of her gentle side I got to see. I wouldn't say she changed – she was still the same tough scary kunoichi. It was just that she was a little bit different towards me, intentionally or not. I smirked like a fool.


	30. Chapter 30

**Temari**

We entered the Academy and were passing the narrow corridor between the back exit and the main hall, when I felt a strange but already familiar feeling of something wrapping around my waist and arms and legs and pulling me back into the dark pathway. It was already a late afternoon and the school was almost empty so nobody heard my surprised shout. I was standing with my back against the corridor wall, my hands above my head, my legs spread slightly. I could barely see the black strands connecting my limbs and Shikamaru's shadow, but I knew it was here. It felt like water, wrapped around my ankles and wrists. Except it didn't feel wet or cold, you simply felt that something was there. Something gentle, but only move one muscle and you'd know you have no chance of breaking that grip. I raised an eyebrow, staring at Shikamaru, who was standing right in front of me, familiar smirk on his face. It was the third time this week I was being dragged to some corner with the help of his shadow and kissed senselessly, so I wasn't really surprised nor annoyed – I have to admit I liked it. A lot. But this time he didn't kiss me, he just stood there with a smirk. And then I felt his shadow hands _creeping up_ my leg. I couldn't really use another word to describe the feeling of the shadow touching your bare skin, so here it was, _creeping up_ my leg slowly, gently, caressing my skin. I got a bit confused, but my hands were still above my head so my struggles were completely pointless. His smirked turned into some evil grin as one of his shadows slit up under my skirt, awfully close to my panties, and my eyes grew wide. I couldn't really decide if I like that or not. It was creepily exciting. I could feel the shadow right between my legs, trying to get under my panties, centimeter or two away from my vagina. I tensed up, bit my lip and closed my eyes, for some reason allowing him to play with me, but the next second situation changed and I found his mouth on mine, kissing passionately and I could not refrain from answering the kiss, with my insides fluttering in synch with every one of his touches.

His hands grazed my breast gently, only teasing me more, his tongue slipped inside my mouth and I welcomed it gladly; I liked the feeling of my mouth filled with such a kiss. Shikamaru pressed me against the wall with his body and he grabbed my right leg with his hand and lifted it up to his hips, grinding his manhood against my parted legs. His other hand found a way under my skirt and suddenly it slit under my panties from up front, descending down towards my sex, and I gasped loudly, surprised and a little frightened and angered by his actions. But the feeling was simply too overwhelming to hold on to that anger. I felt myself split in half cause of the tension and my mouth was wide open, yet unable to say anything remotely similar to words. I was trembling and I knew I was soaking wet down there and I caught a glimpse of his reaction, when his fingers met my wetness. His other hands gripped my thigh so tightly I had no doubt about what he wanted to do with me. He leaned his forehead into the wall besides me and let out something similar to a growl through his locked teeth and started rubbing gently, parting my labia and sliding his fingers back and forth. My mind fell blank. I felt emptiness in my head, black vacuum, not a single thought or anything. All I knew then was that I was going insane and it felt awfully good. I bit my lip painfully, trying my best to stay silent, even though I could hear Shikamaru's loud panting next to my ear.

Suddenly we heard some door creaking open somewhere in the main hall and we petrified instantly – his hands still in my panties, my hands still enchained above my head, our mouths open, expressions almost painful from the torture we were causing to each other. In two seconds we were out back again – thankfully it was empty outside. I leaned my back against the wall, trying to catch my breath, but my trembling legs failed me and I collapsed to the ground. Shikamaru turned around to give me some sly smile and kneeled in front of me, wiping his hand to his pants and reaching to lift me up. Sneaky bastard, allowing himself to do whatever he wants with me and then silently smirking. I frowned, feeling anger fill me, and lifted my feet up the ground to kick him right in the chest, the swift movement sent him flying and the poor sneak gasped for air, coughing. That gotta hurt. Serves him well. I stood up, throwing a cursing look towards the bastard still coughing on the grass, fixed my attire and went inside the Academy to grab my stuff and head home. Even though a part of me was angry for him being so straightforward, I strode through the streets with a smirk, because despite everything it felt too good not to enjoy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Shikamaru**

I knew I was in trouble, again. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did, but at that moment it seemed I stopped thinking and the only thing I needed to do was to touch her. Everywhere. I blame her skirt, it was too short today and… well, yeah.

I came back home, secretly sniffing my fingers on the way back and shivering inside every time. Every normal guy would do that and does that, I am sure, because that smell was sexy, it made me want more, made me want to do some kinky things to her. I could not stop thinking about it. However judging from her reaction today, that was not going to happen too soon.

Temari is so difficult to manage I have actually no idea how to get closer to her. If I'd try to hug her gently, most likely I'd be shoved away instantly and if I started being nice to her, she'd just be confused and taken aback. So the only way I know is to kiss her – then she forgets her temper, at least for a second, and that is worth it. But then again, I need to find a way to break her walls.

This evening we were invited over to Sakura's place. She was making some sushi and suggested to watch a movie or two. I had a serious doubt whether Temari wanted to go there with me but I decided not to disturb her until then, I felt that might complicate things even more. Later that day when I started getting ready, I noticed a huge dark bruise on my breastbone. I sighed, and my chest bones and muscles hurt. I guess I deserved it. I went down the stairs and knocked at her door, but there was no answer. I listened closely, but heard no sound, so I figured she left early. Perhaps I was right about her not wanting my company any more.

I went straight to Sakura's flat. She was still living with her parents but they were gone somewhere to visit someone, so she had the place to herself until Friday afternoon. I chatted with my friends, the usual bunch was here, and popped a beer with Choji, when she came out of one of the rooms with Ten Ten, who was giggling girlishy, while Temari only had a sly smile on her lips. She looked as stunning as ever and today she wore a blouse with quite deep cleavage. I sighed silently. She glimpsed at me shortly and her expression changed into sulky. She ignored me for the rest of the evening, even though I tried to talk to her at least twice.

- Hey, Shikamaru. – Choji came to me with know-it-all eyes. – Just apologize and leave her be, she'll come back to being normal, if you left her alone. – He tapped me on the shoulder.

I was simply speechless. I wasn't really surprised he noticed – he always notices what's up with me – neither about the tip. He knew about women more than I did, somehow. So I followed his advice and left her be, ate some sushi, watched a movie, chatted with Choji and other guys, and I even managed to have a decent conversation with Ino before I left. Others stayed for another movie, Temari included. I glimpsed at her before leaving but she didn't even notice me anymore.

I came back to my house and slid a note under her door with a single word - "sorry". Nothing happened on Friday and there was no news on Saturday. I kept living my life and doing the usual stuff but I would be lying if I told that I wasn't thinking about her all the time. So when I went to visit Asa and she asked why didn't Temari come, I decided to ask Kurenai for an advice, making her second person to know about us.

Her first reaction was a sincere, magnificent laughter. I thought it will last forever and I just sat there, my face brightly flushed, silently waiting for her to calm down.

- I'm sorry Shikamaru, but that was very unexpected. Congratulations though, I think you two would be good together, considering your parents…

- Please don't say that… - I rolled my eyes, not enjoying the fact that the two of us remind of my parents to everyone.

- Okay, sorry again! – She smiled, a little amused. – You have to make her feel safe, talk to her, listen to her, understand her, or at least try to do that. She needs to know she can trust you and tell you things she wouldn't tell anyone else. If you only come to her to kiss her, she will think you want to use her. – I felt a blush creeping up my face again. She sure understands a lot without me even telling that much.

- But the problem is, I have no idea how to make her feel safe and how to make her want to talk to me. She's kind of difficult to handle… - I frowned, feeling helpless.

- Maybe you should ask your dad for the advice? – Kurenai offered, trying to hide a smile.

- Yeah, I think that time is coming… - we ended up laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Temari**

I was furious! The damned jerk, I can't believe I thought he might be different from the others! I was such a fool myself, falling for that lazy piece of crap!

I tried to breathe deeply and calm down. I failed. Asshole! Seducing me, kissing me, touching me and then – bam! – gone for good! And not a single message in three days! Well he left a note on Thursday… "Sorry". How pathetic is that? I can't believe I actually hoped this could turn into something more serious. He's no better than others. Actually, he's worse – at least other guys didn't make me fall for them before they try to get me to their beds. Oh my god, I hate men. I'm going to be single forever, I don't care anymore! And he doesn't even care what I think, how I feel. He was just chatting with other people, then doing his usual stuff for the last two days, and he even didn't invite me to go visit Asa. I will fucking kick his ass!

With my hands formed into fists, I strode towards the door, determined to let out all the conflicting feelings that have been tearing me up from inside for the last few days. I opened the door and froze – Shikamaru was there, standing in front of my door, his hand up in the air, about to knock. He got surprised at me swinging the door open, but after seeing my furious expression and hostile stance his face became whiter than usual and he swallowed a gulp.

- YOU JERK… - I simply couldn't handle myself, the anger and hatred has taken over the control. I didn't care about anything anymore.

My hands clenched even tighter and I was about to land a blow on his eye but he pushed me out of the way and closed the door behind himself, probably trying to avoid my neighbors from seeing anything. I stepped back, almost losing my balance, and he used the moment to grab my wrists with his hands and pushed me against the wall, spreading my feet and placing his own between mine, protecting his balls cleverly.

He looked at my rabid face as I was struggling with all I had, and his expression became somewhat painful.

- Isn't one bruise enough? – he asked me calmly.

I glimpsed at his partly buttoned shirt and clearly saw the bluish mark on his chest. That and the way he looked at me and spoke to me made my muscles feel weak. The anger was suddenly gone and all what's left was this exhaustion after being in such a strain. He let go of my hands, that now bore red marks where his fingers were holding me and little pits on my palm, caused by my nails.

I looked up at him and I couldn't feel any anger any more. I felt guilty. I shouldn't have thrown such a scene, not in school, not here. I knew he didn't mean anything bad, I knew that upon looking at his troubled eyes, without him saying a word. I knew he's here to apologize again, even though now I was the one who was about to say those words.

I extended my trembling hands and unbuttoned his shirt. I wanted to see a mess I have done, and I have to say it looked quite nasty. I carefully touched the bruise with my fingers, then my hands slid almost instinctively around his bare waist and before I could think, I was resting my flushed face under his chin, hugging him. His hands rose, one to my shoulders, another one to my head, pulling me even closer. Then he spoke.

- I'm sorry for what I've done. I overstepped any boundaries and I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I'm having an incredibly difficult time to control myself whenever I'm with you. And I like you way too much to hurt you or discomfort you in any way, so I am sorry for being such an asshole. I hate it when you're angry on me, I feel bad. So do you think we can stop fighting? Please?

I was glad my he didn't see my face. I was blinking madly, trying to avoid my tears from falling down. I don't cry. I never cry, never. Not now, not ever. Yet what he said struck me somewhere deep in my heart and I was _almost_ crying. His words… Maybe I was wrong about what I thought in the morning. Actually now I felt stupid for thinking such things.

- I'm sorry too. For that kick and for what I was about to do to you today. I.. I don't know what has gotten into me. – Last sentence was a lie. I knew the reasons way too well, but it wasn't the time to dig into my past.

I felt Shikamaru sigh slowly, he was in some tension too, but this hug felt soothing. I looked up at him and twined my hands around his neck, tiptoeing to reach him properly I rested my head on his shoulder while his hands embraced my waist and gently pulled me closer. It was the first time we actually hugged, and it felt like speaking about many things we might never say to each other out aloud; like accepting our feelings and emotions towards each other; like simply connecting. It was warm and relaxing, gentle and fragile. It felt… safe. Being held in his strong arms, against his manly chest like this – it felt safe. A word I have never used outside doing missions, but this time it meant something entirely different I could not yet describe with mere words more precisely.


	33. Chapter 33

**Shikamaru**

I felt like finally our walls are falling apart, like we are getting one step closer to each other. I hugged Temari close to my chest, enjoying the warmth – both physical and emotional. I smiled to myself silently, feeling happy and relaxed, glad that she's not fighting any more, hoping she won't fight in the future. However, our games were not finished yet, they just started.

I gently lifted her chin up and gazed into her deep eyes that now had a warm, soft look. I could get used to this look. I bent down slowly, still looking into her eyes, as if asking for a permission, and I got it – she closed her eyes and extended her neck a little, waiting for a kiss. But my lips didn't touch hers, I softly kissed her on the cheek and let her go, buttoning up my shirt and getting ready to leave. I hid my smirk as I saw her confused, pouting look – I won't let her figure out this game too easily.

- Are you leaving? – she asked with a strange voice.

- I guess I am, unless you want me to stay.

With my words her face became an amazing picture of inside struggles. I knew she wanted me to stay, but she was too proud to admit that. She wanted my affection, but would never let me think she needed that. So I admired her fight with herself over the next words she will have to say, and I admit I had no idea what she will decide, when she retorted:

- Do as you wish. – And she turned around and walked towards the kitchen, but not before I caught a glimpse of something unfamiliar (offence/sadness/pain) in her eyes. Her principles won the fight this time but not without a price.

She stood at the kitchen counter, pouring some tea in the cup. I came closer and glued myself to her, throwing my hands around her petite shoulders and burying my face into her fluffy blond hair.

- I wish you'd poured me some tea too; then put me on your sofa, snuggle in my arms and we could both pretend to watch a movie.

Temari I knew would kick me in my nuts and laugh at me till the end of my days for such an offer. The new Temari, which I realized was someone I knew only partly, tried to hide her smile. She was so sweet I was surprised myself.

- Only if we watch a horror movie and afterwards you'll bake me some pancakes so I don't have to cook tomorrow.

Now I smiled like some idiot.

- Deal.


	34. Chapter 34

**Temari**

- Excuse me. – He said casually, while placing his hands on my hips and slightly pushing me to the side so he can reach for some spices. The touch sent shivers up my spine and I tensed up and stopped breathing for a second.

This has been going on for all week. Whatever we have been doing together – teaching a lesson, eating, cooking, watching a movie, practicing some jutsu – these sly little touches, not really meaning anything, but meaning so much at the same time.

He didn't kiss me after what happened at the school last week; he didn't even try. He was sweet and friendly, but still teased me all the same. He was always close. Too close for me to feel comfortable. I could feel his breath on my neck, when he looked over my shoulder to check what I'm writing – I had to stop for a second as I felt some unexplainable weakness all over my chest, and it became difficult to breathe. Our shoulders touched when we sat down next to each other, seems accidentally – making me concentrate on that little patch of skin, that felt hypersensitive at that moment. Our hands accidentally brushed when we were going home from the school, at that made my heart tremble. Sometimes he would fix a strand of my hair, touching my neck gently, taking more time than necessary – the touch of his fingers induced some arousal waves down in my belly.

It was Thursday today and after 4 days of this I wanted to bury my nails in something and scratch it like a cat – I felt so tensed. Sexually tensed. Every touch induced some electricity that rippled through my whole body. And I could not stop staring at him. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, lean neck, small one-day beard on his chin. And the deep breath I took in every morning when I saw him, as he smelled simply too good.

After all of this, preparing dinner with him was a challenge. Every now and then he glanced at me and with that my heart jumped out of my chest and for a short time I forgot how to control myself but it was more than enough for Shikamaru to make a snappy comment and then make fun of me for being speechless.

Somehow, we finished cooking and ate the dinner; then as usual, we ended up on my sofa, watching a movie. I curled up into a little ball as far away from him as I could but it was in vain, as he moved closer and started playing with my hair.

- I can't believe your hair is so long already. – He caressed them gently, touching my neck and my back, and I tensed up instantly. I felt my skin going goose bumps and involuntarily I backed away from his touch, making him chuckle. – I know what you will think after what I will say now, but I'm not making fun. You're really tensed, is something wrong? – He was wrong that I would think something of it, because I already lost half of my ability to think. However, I knew Shikamaru was referring to the evening when I seduced him and left.

Suddenly I found myself sitting in front of Shikamaru, between his spread legs. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it over my loud frantic irrational thoughts. He slowly stroke my hair away from my back to my front and I cringed from the feeling of his fingers on my bare skin. His hands travelled to my shoulders and I froze, but it felt like there was a hurricane inside me, ripping me to pieces. His hands started moving, massaging my shoulders, my neck and my back, and my mind went blank. I saw tension, it was black, I heard static noise in my head that was somewhat muffled. I perceived what was happening through some thick ground glass and when I felt a kiss on the side of my neck and his hands on my waist and sliding towards my belly I wasn't able to say still. My body moved on its own and I wriggled in his arms, resting my back against his chest, my head reclined back on his shoulder, and I moaned silently. He placed a few more kisses on my neck and my brain resigned. My hands sank in his hair and I curved my body like a cat during a morning stretch, when his hands slooooowly travelled up from my belly to my breasts under my blouse. He squeezed them together, breathing loudly next to my ear and I only echoed his sigh as I felt a spasm of arousal somewhere inside me.

That was it. I turned around quickly and sat cradling him, again. I slit my hands around his face and stared into his dark chestnut eyes, breathing deeply. I needed this badly. I craved for it. My hormones took over the control, and I brushed my lips against his softly, bathing both of us in the sweet moment of erotic angst, the longing of the feeling of our joined mouths, the headsprings of passion. My lips leeched onto his mouth to start a heavy, wild, frantic kiss, interrupted by our deep husky breaths. The sound of him panting turned me on so badly I felt a literally painful sting in my pelvis, but I didn't have time to think about it as I felt my bra getting unclasped and flying to another side of the room together with my blouse.

He ran his hands over my breasts and his chest suddenly moved intensely as the air gushed fast into his lungs. He squeezed them, and his lips left my mouth and continued on my neck and eventually to my breasts, where he buried his face after a second. I felt the weirdest sensations all over my body; I was sweaty and hot, and wet between my legs; my insides seemed to be moving in spasm-like movements all the time; and it was hard to breathe, as if something was squeezing me from inside, smothering me. That something turned out to be passion, so strong I've never thought it was possible, paralyzing me and making me unable to do anything else but to give in to this heavenly feeling. Feeling of your body caressed and kissed by a man you've been craving for weeks, if not years unconsciously. I moaned as my nipple ended up between his teeth. I gathered the remnants of my brain in attempt to remove his T-shirt from his manly body. I ran my fingers up and down his chest, and his hands still couldn't leave mine.

Suddenly he stood up, holding me tightly, my legs around his waist, our lips joined again. We moved towards the bedroom and the unexpected fear of the unknown struck me, killing a big part of passion. Shikamaru threw me on the bed and crawled on top quickly, shoving his tongue in my mouth and clutching my breasts painfully. Surprisingly the pain felt explicitly arousing and I groaned involuntarily. His fingers slipped behind the waist of my jeans and he covered my belly in wet kisses. He pulled my pants down a little, trying to reach a bit more skin to kiss, but when his hands moved to the zipper, I freaked out.

- No, no, stop. Stop.

He blinked slowly and upon opening his eyes, his gaze was fixed right into mine, stabbing me inside. He licked his lips and kissed his way back up from my stomach to my mouth, not forgetting my breasts on his way. Then he kissed me sweetly, slowly, yet the passion was not gone anywhere. He held my head steady with his hand, pressed against his face, hovering directly above my half-naked body.

I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed and confused, not sure of the rights and wrongs of my actions and decisions. I felt stupid, behaving like a little girl even though I was supposed to be an adult woman. But all I knew I was afraid, too afraid of this intimacy.

Shikamaru laid on his back and sighed, then dragged me up next to him so I could rest my head on his chest. His fingers gently traced the outline of my breast, slightly tickling, and I could hear his fast heartbeat, when I decided I should tell him something.

- I… I haven' t done this before and…

- I know. – He interrupted. – Don't worry. I'll make it count.

I felt a piercing sting and gulped. His mere words inflicted lust in me back again and excited me. I raised my head in surprise of this new a bit cocky Shikamaru, and as an answer I got a passionate kiss on my lips, while he held my chin with his hand so I couldn't pull back.

- How did you know? – That came to be a surprise for me.

He raised an eyebrow.

- Don't get offended, but it's easy to tell.

- Okay… How long have you known?

- Since the first time I almost kissed you at school.

- !? – I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

I decided to leave this thought for later and got up, planning to get dressed.

- Where do you think you're going and carrying that gorgeous body which you didn't even let me see?

I widened my eyes in surprise, again. I felt a bit uncomfortable being naked and realized this is so new to me, but so familiar to him. He acted absolutely normal, actually he was even more confident than usual, flirty and a little bit cocky. His hands cupped my breasts and pulled me closer to him again, causing me to shiver inside, again. I couldn't resist him anymore, I realized, as he kissed me again. Temari I knew was lost somewhere along the process, she was not here anymore. I was completely in his hands and will, and it felt… too good to resist.


	35. Chapter 35

**Shikamaru**

We fell asleep together, half-naked. Temari hugged me around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder, while my hand protectively covered her bare shoulders from the outside world. I woke up early, the sun was just about to rise. I got a moment to enjoy this wonderful view and feeling. The girl in my arms smelled like vanilla and honey. Her skin was tanned, including her full breasts, and I wondered how she got a full tan. Probably in the middle of the desert, before setting multiple traps around her to ensure no one was peeking. And now – here she was, in my arms, in my head and in my heart. I wanted to wake her up so we could spend some more time together before starting the day, but I didn't dare. She looked too lovely sleeping to disturb her.

So I laid still, smiling silently, enjoying the peaceful moment. The sun threw the first beams of light to the room through the window, but it was cold outside already. A dog was barking outside and that was the only sound, apart from Temari's silent breathing. I looked at her perfect body once again – the line of her waist and her round hips, her flat toned belly, strong arms, shaped well during ninja practice, the soft skin of her amazing breasts. I instinctively lifted my hand to feel her silky skin and Temari moved, nuzzling her nose into my chest and releasing a strange sound, which sounded something like a purring cat, but a human version. I gently laid her on her back and she lifted her arms up for a stretch, while I kneeled above her with her legs between mine. My hands caressed her stomach and drifted up to her breasts, squeezing them gently. The feeling of having those in my palms was simply amazing. I wanted to touch them, feel them, kiss them, squeeze them. I wasn't sure what else I wanted to do with them, but never leave them unattended. I kissed her right between her breasts, then her neck, while her hands wriggled around my shoulders and she lazily opened her eyes, frowning.

- What are you doing..? – she was so tender, even her voice didn't have a slightest intonation of negative emotions.

- Exploring. – I smirked, while hugging her waist and placing my head in the valley of her breasts. This morning was solely about breasts.

- I'm going to the shower, let me go now. – Bossy sentence without the usual bossy note. I smiled.

- Can I join?

- No. – I think my offer made her wake up a little.

She slit from the bed slowly and wandered towards the bathroom, while I forced myself to get up and make some coffee and breakfast.

After a while she emerged from steamy bathroom, covered only in a while towel. Her hair was still wet, dripping on her bare shoulders. She looked exactly like that the first morning in my flat. I wanted _her_ for breakfast.

After I showered too we sat to eat. She purposely didn't change and sat in front of me only wearing a towel, knowing what effect that has on me.

- I think I'll have you for a dessert.

She raised her eyebrow mockingly and snorted.

- I'm not kidding. – I smirked. One of my shadow hands crawled up her leg and pulled a corner of a towel gently, and Temari jumped, surprised.

- Let me get my fan and you'll have your teeth for a dessert. – She smirked back and hurried to bedroom to get changed.

I followed her after a while to stare while she got dressed. I didn't get to see much, but she wore tight black pants and a tight black long-sleeved blouse, that revealed all her lines perfectly.

- Come here. – I invited.

She eyed me with a sly, but suspicious look for a while. Then she stepped in front of me.

- What do you want?

- Kiss me.

- Why?

- Why not?

- What if I don't want to?

- Don't you?

- What if?

- And what if you do?

- Do what?

- Just kiss me.

She took her time to stare into my eyes some more, before actually coming closer. Her hands rose up to my arms and my shoulders, and she licked her lips. Her hands tightened around my neck and she leaned into me with her body, tiptoeing to reach my lips. Her head slowly shifted to the side and with slightly open mouth she reached up and our lips joined in slow, but deeply erotic kiss. My hands pressed her body against mine and we were breathing unevenly, taking small stops in the dance of our tongues. My hand made its way to her neck, pulling her face closer, pushing my tongue deeper. She sucked on it willingly, seductively and suddenly I did not ever want to leave this room. Her breaths were getting deeper and her hands slipped under my T-shirt. I felt her nails digging into my skin and I shivered with lust, breathing out heavily, pulling her even closer. However, I knew I need to find some energy inside me to stop. I needed to go somewhere, to be somewhere, but I couldn't remember as the only place I wanted to be was with _her_.


	36. Chapter 36

**Temari**

I went back to my bedroom and fell on the bed face first. I could still feel his smell on my pillow, so I buried my face there.

I had this curious sensation right in the middle of my chest, a feeling of flutters and warmth. I stared through the window into a cold autumn day and tried to think, but my head was empty, except the images of Shikamaru. I felt good, happy, excited. I wanted to smile, constantly.

However, even having in mind what is happening right now, it is still unbelievable. The reality was so unlikely it almost seemed I'm dreaming all this. To think that I would sleep half-naked in the arms of that lazy and boring boy he was when I first saw him? He annoyed me so badly back then, all I wanted to do was to beat him senselessly. And later on? All that he did was hang around with his team and be indifferent about everything. And lazy, don't forget lazy. Sure he eventually had to grow into a man, and not a bad one, if he took after his father, which he did; but to think he _became_ a man – confident, reliable, so fun at times but serious in respective situations, tactful, diplomatic? He sure changed a lot, though I have to admit I liked him always. Even on our first fight, he annoyed me all right, but he was different. In a way, he was a mystery, as I couldn't understand what's up with him, what is he thinking, why is he doing what he's doing, what does his lazy look mean.

I always thought I'd eventually find a decent guy in Suna, who would let me be bitchy and bossy, who wouldn't confront or tease me, who would let me do what I want, who would never keep me down and never tell me what I should or shouldn't do. That's who I was, I needed my freedom and needed my control over… well, everything. I didn't need anyone to take care of me and I never really felt the need to do that myself, though I'm sure it would be different if I had any children.

And now what? I almost slept with a guy, who controls me. I'm not sure if he does this on purpose or not, but he influences my feelings and behavior quite some. I'm not even that bitchy any more… at least not with him. It feels like I am different with him without even trying. And he lets me be bossy at times, but it doesn't really work out. I mean he lets me be bossy, but I can't really boss him around. It just doesn't happen. And for my freedom… I didn't feel I'm losing it; rather I am giving it up willingly therefore I can't even feel a difference. And he lives 3 days trip away from Suna.

However, something inside me I can't control decided to fall for him. Great job, Temari. In a way, looking at all this mess, it seems wrong that I'm changing myself for someone. But on the other hand, the way I feel with him, the way I feel about myself and about him… It simply feels too right to be wrong.


	37. Chapter 37

**Shikamaru**

I strode towards the Konoha headquarters to meet with Tsunade-sama. She requested me to come on Friday afternoon to talk about some matters. I was already late, but I figured she wouldn't mind as I was always late.

I felt truly happy and excited because of what has been going on between me and Temari lately. I couldn't shake the smirk away from my face, and whoever saw me in the street would probably be surprised to see me smiling. Usually there was a bored expression on my face, but now I felt anyhow but bored. I was filled with energy, active, motivated, willing to do something instead of lazily doing nothing.

I wanted to make some surprise for Temari, but I couldn't think of what should I do. Buy her a chocolate? But that's quite cheezy. Flowers? I know she likes them, but where could I buy that? I'm definitely not going to Ino parents flower shop. What else… Clothes, lingerie? That's too early. But thinking about putting her into underwear of my choosing sounded tasty.

I ended up in front of Hokage tower faster than usual; the daydreaming helped a lot.

- Hey Shikamaru. Having a good day? – Tsunade noticed the change in me. I couldn't really hide it.

- Quite good, thanks. – I nodded slightly.

- Well I'm sorry to inform you but I have a mission for you. I wasn't planning to give you any since you're working at academy and helping out Temari right now, but this one is a mission requiring your mind specifically as you are going to have to break a code.

- Okay… Can you tell me more specifics?

- First of all, it must be a decoy mission. Hidden village of Hot water is having a masquerade ball for some occasion but we were informed that it is actually a secret meeting of some new organization of the Sound village, planning to kill the leaders of Hidden village of the Frost. They were the ones who asked for some help. They said they received some information that during the ball the enemies are going to plan the attack. The problem is that the group developed a new, coded language. You have to go there as a guest from Land of Fire, but no one can know that you're a ninja from Konoha. I expect you to find out the members of the enemy group, identify them if possible, decode their language and learn everything about their plans. The invitation is for two, so I suggest you pick a female ninja to accompany you. I suspect there might be a possibility for a girl to infiltrate more easily. It might help you in gaining some information. I would suggest Ino as she has proven to be very successful in the missions of this kind, but knowing how savagely you two refuse to do missions, I leave the decision for yourself. If your choice will not prove to be effective, you will have to take blame for two. You must leave on Tuesday. Have I made myself clear?

Tsunade was not happy about my issues with Ino and she probably thought she's giving me a lesson with such warnings, but this time she did me a favor by letting me choose.

- Yes, perfectly clear.

- Good. I expect of you to have made a choice of your companion by now. Am I right?

- Yes. I choose Temari.

- Temari? – she looked at me surprised.

- Temari. – I crossed my hands in front of my chest. I was not going to withdraw my decision.

- Temari is not our ninja, I cannot appoint a mission to her. She's here on her own free will and I could not arrange the permit for her to miss her lessons. Besides there is no physical need for Konoha to hire a ninja from other village, so I could not arrange a payment as big as we usually provide for our borrowed ninjas.

- And if she agrees? – I had a determined expression on my face and Tsunade lifted one eyebrow, analyzing me.

- She will be responsible all by herself if she misses her lessons and the payment she would get will be precisely like yours and not as big as we usually pay when we employ foreign ninjas.

- Ok, everything's clear. If I don't report differently in two hours, you can start arranging everything for me and Temari to go on a mission.

- Okay. Goodbye, Shikamaru.

- Goodbye, Tsunade-sama. And thank you. – I nodded, giving her a small smile. She narrowed her eyes, but smiled back.

I came back home, having completely forgotten about a plan to buy Temari a present, as I was so excited to announce her this new mission. I really hoped she would accept. I was looking forward for it. I actually missed travelling a little and having her as my companion would be a nice adventure.

I knocked on her door, but no one answered. Hm, I did not think she might have gone somewhere. A flaw in my plan. I left a note on her door, instructing to come talk to me ASAP when she comes back, and hoped she just went to the shop to buy some food.


	38. Chapter 38

**Note: I messed up and forgot to post a chapter 35, so you'll find something new there. All sorted out now =)**

**Temari**

Somehow I finally left my bed and went to the city center to meet with Sakura – she invited me for a coffee several days ago. First of all we went to a weapon store as I wanted to by a small gift for Asa. Afterwards we sat down at some lovely cafeteria. It had the tables placed at the inside yard, which was decorated in traditional Japanese fashion – chattering spring of water, running through rocks and curving around bonsai trees and bushes. This place protected us from the wind and even though it was already chilly outside, we felt comfortable with hot cups of coffee in our hands.

- How's your lesson? I have heard you have quite a bunch of students. – she asked.

- Well that's true, the number of students tripled since my first lesson. I was thinking to prolong it and split the students into two groups as I'm already having some trouble with tending to them all at the same time… But I'm glad they are so keen to learn. – I smiled, remembering my second lesson and the attention I got from all the children.

- I'm sure your lessons will be as popular in Suna's Academy as here. – Sakura beamed. – I think there are more wind users there than in Konoha, right?

- I think so, yeah. But if I can barely manage the number of students here, what am I going to do back I Suna? – I smiled nervously, just now realizing that I will need to find another wind-technique teacher somehow.

- Doesn't Shikamaru help you here? I saw you two going towards your training ground yesterday. – Sakura smiled coyly. Something's coming up.

- Yeah, he does, since he doesn't have his own lessons at that hour. But he's a shadow user, so it's not like he knows everything about wind.

- Oh? I had the impression he knows quite some. We were talking about wind techniques maybe a year ago, and we were quite surprised by his knowledge. – Having said that she smiled like a cat and I felt I was walking into a trap.

- Well he's a genius, isn't he? I'm sure he figured out quite some about the wind techniques after seeing me and other wind users fight. – I was trying to play it cool.

- Uhuh, I'm sure he did… - Sakura beamed her smile at me, with a I-know-what-you're-hiding eyes.

- Sakura. Do you wanna tell me something? – I asked smiling. I decided to give up this stupid game, as we both knew that we both knew.

- Yeah. Spill it, Temari. I know something's happening between you and Shikamaru. It could not be more obvious. So..? Tell me! – She demanded so cheerfully I could not help but laugh at her excitement.

- Emmm… Well… - I tried to find some words that would answer her question but wouldn't create more interest. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, laughing. I felt like a rabbit in a corner, without a way to get out of this safely. – Yeah, I guess something is happening.

She smiled widely, probably giving herself a mental high-five for noticing.

- Have you kissed yet? – she was not about to let the subject go.

- We did…

- When? Where? How?

- Um. Back then when we were in the club with you guys. We got kinda drunk and ended up dancing together and well… - I sighed. – He kissed me.

- Go on… - she was sizzling with eagerness.

I laughed again, kind of surprised how exciting it feels to share these moments with another female. I never really had a girlfriend and it was a first time when I was speaking of something like this. I bit my lip, smiling, replaying the club scene in my mind all over again.

- It was the best kiss of my life. I don't know why, whether it was because I was drunk or whatnot, but I completely forgot where we are. It was like I couldn't control myself anymore, I couldn't think straight. I forgot that anyone could see us – and it's surprising that nobody did, actually. – I smiled widely, remembering.

Sakura had this cute evil grin.

- That is so romantic and hot at the same time! You guys should have been a couple a very long time ago. Everybody said the same thing.

- What? Really?

- Of course. You two were always together whenever you came to visit. And the way you quarreled with each other? Everybody knew all along how this would end if you would be living in the same village, you know.

- But can't a girl have male friend? Without any romantic-erotic-whatever intention from either side? That's nonsense.

She gave me a "are-you-f***ing-kidding-me" look:

- Tell me you're not actually thinking this?

- What's wrong with that?

- Well it's impossible. That's all. And how can you speak of friendship without any physical attraction when you ended up making-out with your so called friend?

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

- …em. I guess I didn't really think about this before.

- Well if you didn't, it doesn't mean nothing was happening between you two. If Shikamaru was more into girls back then, I'm sure you would have gotten together much earlier. But he was all clouds-and-shogi before starting with Ino and… - she suddenly jammed, realizing she said too much.

- I know about them, don't worry. – I gave her a little smile.

- Did he tell him yourself?

- Yeah.

- That already tells a lot. He never spoke about it with anyone. Anyway, as I was saying, after the thing with Ino he became quite into girls. He even kind of got this heartbreaker label.

- Well that explains what happened in the club… - I thought aloud.

- What do you mean?

- Well he danced and flirted and almost made-out with at least three girls, all the time looking at me provokingly.

Sakura giggled.

- I bet he just wanted to make you jealous. You couldn't really believe that Shikamaru would do this, right? He always seemed like a good boy.

- Yeah. He seemed. – I blushed slightly, remembering other things we did.

- Maybe that's why you like him now? – She asked, smiling slyly. She noticed my blush and poked my cheek with her finger, laughing.

- I didn't really think about that…

- All the girls like bad boys. It's in our genes. – She giggled.

- Oh, and then what about you? Which one of the bad boys you're into? – I decided to stick my nose into her personal life too, since we were being so open today.

- Well I had a thing with Sai. Nothing too serious. But he's kind of a good boy. Too good. – She said matter-of-factly. – But right now there's no one, unfortunately. And I'm so willing to fall in love and stalk someone and kiss secretly in the dark corner of the street… - she sighed, then smiled.

I stared at her surprised. To think the shy Sakura became such a playful woman, openly speaking about everything… Maybe it was just me, still living with some old-school fashion that your personal life must be kept secret? It felt amazingly good to chat girlishly about stuff like that. Or maybe I was like this because of my inexperience – I did not know.

- Speaking of secrets, when are you two going to come out of the shadows? – She grinned, and we both started giggling until we finally burst into laughter until our bellies hurt, and we were almost lying on the ground, gripping our stomachs.

That had to be the best inner joke we could pull speaking of this subject. After a while we wiped the tears from our cheeks, and I answered:

- Actually, we didn't really speak about that. Everything's still pretty unclear and, I don't know, unstable? It's not like we're hiding, it's more like I'm not sure if there's anything to show.

- Oh come on, this is just a matter of time, I'm sure.

- Yeah but if Shikamaru became such a heartbreaker, who knows how long it will be until he decides I don't interest him anymore?

- Oh Temari, don't be ridiculous. If you were just one of his flings… Actually you wouldn't, because you're too unachievable. It doesn't seem you're much into one-night-stands. And the way he's breaking his back for you – I have never seen him do that for anyone. He actually strives with this matter, it's so obvious, and we all know him as a lazy and unmotivated guy. And I can bet that no one, not even his parents, have seen him struggle for something or someone as much. Simply the way he looks at you is very self-explanatory.

- Really? – That was unbelievable to hear, and I frowned, thinking. I could not remember noticing anything really different about him. Well, maybe his extremely clean room. And a fridge full of food. Hm, I'm gonna have to think this through sometime later.

- Yes! Though I'm pretty sure you can't see this yourself, but for others it's very obvious. But be aware that you're no different. You're changing yourself, becoming quite a different person than we all knew you, when you're with him.

- Hm, that's what I feared, actually.

- What is there to fear, silly? It's only natural. And looking at you – and him – it's for the best, trust me. – She smiled again. I started feeling better and more sure of all this, having received a second opinion and a sincere conversation with another female. I think we could become good friends with her.

After a while we got up and were planning to head home, as it was getting pretty late and Sakura still had some errands to run. Before we said our goodbyes, I turned to her:

- Hey, Sakura. What did you tell him, when you two were dancing in the club last week?

- Well… I asked him if Temari was supposed to stare at us like she wanted to kill me. He said yes. – Having said that, she grinned, kissed me on the cheek and headed home, leaving me standing on the street a bit amazed. I smiled at her when she turned around to wave me goodbye, and went home, smiling to myself all way back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Shikamaru**

I was sitting at the table, trying to concentrate on preparations for the upcoming mission, but all I did was glance at the watch every five minutes. The two hour deadline to report any changes to Tsunade had come and passed and it was already dark outside when I finally heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door and let her in. She also was in an uplifted mood and that made me feel somewhat content. I wanted to believe she felt the same way because of me as I did because of her.

- So, what's so urgent? – Her tasty lips were curved into a half-smile. I wanted to kiss her.

- Well… I met with Tsunade today and she appointed me to a mission. It's a decoy thing where I'd have to pretend to be just a guest in a masquerade ball and find out about plans of some rogue ninja's group. It seems they are planning to assassinate the leader of Hidden village of the Frost.

- And? – She frowned, contemplating what was so immediate.

- And I had to pick a female ninja to accompany me. She'd have to infiltrate the company of enemies to find out information.

- And? – She was almost laughing. I was having trouble to explain everything clearly. I was really anxious if she'd agree and I guess that was visible.

- And so I picked you. – I glanced at her, but her face gave nothing away.

- I didn't know Konoha was planning to hire me while I'm here.

- It didn't. I just insisted on going with you and Tsunade told it's alright if you agree. However, you would not get official permit to miss your lessons at academy and your wage would be the same as mine and not as big as you usually received when Konoha hired you. – I stared at my feet after telling everything, I was too nervous to look at her.

- Uhuh. And why do I have a feeling you're not telling me everything? – I lifted my eyes to see suspicion in her look, but her lips were slightly smiling. She didn't seem to be angry for me making decision for her. Which was very un-Temari-like.

- I promised Tsunade I'd report to her in two hours if you didn't agree, but you weren't home and that deadline passed three hours ago. So now you don't really have a choice as she probably arranged necessary documents already.

Temari looked at me blankly. Her hands were crossed under her breasts, and she was simply staring at me. She was, in fact, discontent for what I did, and that was only natural. I silently waited for my trial. I expected to be punched in the stomach or screamed at and I was prepared to take it all. But what she did was worse.

With the calm voice she answered:

- Okay, I will go with you, but only because you would be in a serious trouble if I said no. But you know very well you shouldn't have done this. I came to Konoha planning to relax a little and forget about the missions at least for a while, so it's not nice to be forced into a mission again. Besides that, I will have problems at Academy. They just employed me and I'm already skipping my class.

She was disappointed of me and that was what really hurt. Even though I try to do my best here, I keep failing and doing stupid things.

- I know, you're right. I'm sorry. – I stared down to my feet, feeling like a small puppy with his tail between his legs who just broke the vase.

- That's all right. I'm just asking you not to do that anymore. Now can I get a copy of mission's description?

I got so excited about the idea of the two of going to a mission a part of my mind shut off. And now I had a result like this, and it all was on me, just like Tsunade warned.

- Sure, here it is. – I handed her the papers. I wanted to ask her where she was today, but I didn't dare. I felt I overdid it today already. – Are you coming to visit Asa with me tomorrow? – I hoped changing the subject will help.

- I am. I have already prepared for it. – It helped, her face lit up at the mention of a girl's name. Now she was rummaging in her bag, searching for something. Finally, she found it and gave it to me with a content smile. – What do you think?

It was a small fan with white firm fabric, outstretched between it's shiny metal frame. The fabric was painted with sakura trees in bloom. It was really pretty and looked fragile, but felt quite durable and firm.

- She will love it. Let's just hope she will not start tearing down the trees like her teacher. – I joked with a fear that she will not be amused after a talk we just had. However the playfully killing look she gave me reassured that she's not angry on me.

- Well I'm gonna go now. I need to clean my flat.

- Come back when you're finished? I can make something to eat. – I offered, already planning some fancy meals I could surprise her with.

She eyed me with a look I could not decipher. Then gave a little smile, and answered:

- Sure. – She turned to leave.

- Oh, and Temari. On Monday I will make sure the head of the Academy won't give you too much trouble with missing your lesson.

She nodded her head, glanced at me with a friendly look, and left me alone to analyze my extremely stupid behavior. I gave myself a mental punch in a face and headed to kitchen.


	40. Chapter 40

**Temari**

He knocked at my door just as I was brushing my teeth before leaving to visit Kurenai and Asa. I went to the door to let him and came back to the bathroom, and to my surprise, Shikamaru followed me all the way, eyeing closely everything I do. I turned around after I finished and gave him a little smile.

- Hey. What's up?

Instead of an answer, he gently gripped my arm and pulled me closer. I came willingly, keeping my gaze on his eyes. Yesterday he didn't do anything else besides a small hug before I left after his delicious dinner, and I was longing for some physical intimacy.

- I found out it's hard to go a day without kissing you. – He stared right into my eyes and his lips were curved with a little curious smile.

Soon those lips were on mine and within the first second, I felt the passion light up inside me. Our hands twisted around our bodies and we pulled each other closer, bathing in the sweet sensation. My hands clutched, grabbing his clothes and his fingers were pressing skin on my back. One of his hands descended lower, towards my behind, and he pushed my pelvis against his, somehow this movement developed a steady rhythm, synchronizing with our kisses. I threw my arms around his neck while his hands wandered under my loose sweater and were travelling up towards my breasts. Putting all my effort into it, I managed to back off, as I knew this might go forever if neither one stops. Shikamaru looked disappointed, but I felt the same. However, we had to go.

The afternoon was lovely. It wasn't raining for a change – it was an often phenomena for the last few days. However, it was quite cold, but the four of us went for a walk and I left Shikamaru and Kurenai chatting, while I taught Asa some basic techniques and showed her what she could do with her fan. Shikamaru was right, she loved the present and was euphoric about it. She even asked her mom if she could wear it all the time, like I do. Considering the differences in our sizes, her new fan was quite proportional to her. She asked me to show what I can do with mine. Doing my best to concentrate and trying to minimize the damage, I let out a whirl with my fan, breaking one old tree with a crash. Asa was absolutely amazed and kept chatting how she is going to train every day so she could become a ninja like me. I wanted to hug her and smooch her like a puppy, and my cheeks were hurting from smiling all the time.

Shikamaru was talking with Kurenai a bit further away from the two of us, so I couldn't hear what are they speaking, but the look Kurenai had told me she knows something about us. About us… I already started calling us "us". I wondered how should I describe our situation. Was this a beginning of a romantic relationship? Or was it just a development of something called friends with benefits? Or maybe just sparkles of passion without the promising future, as we were both so different? I guess the only thing I could do to find out was wait. Maybe the upcoming mission will clear something out, as he seems so eager to go there with me. Not that I didn't want to go, I'd just had preferred a trip without having to do any missions. On the other hand, this might be a good occasion to tease him if I was about to act a promiscuous lady with those guys from the Sound and to see how would he react if I was in trouble or something… The mission actually might be interesting. And the fact that it can be quite dangerous made my blood boil with excitement, as the extreme-loving part of me woke up and decided she is eager to get into an adventure.


	41. Chapter 41

**Shikamaru**

On Sunday we started working with our upcoming mission, trying to think through all the obstacles, prepare a plan for some predictable situations and a list of what we should take with us, besides our usual weapons. From time to time we interrupted ourselves with a long kissing sessions and soon enough it was becoming really difficult for me to concentrate, while sitting inches away from this tempting creature.

Temari told me all about the missions where she had to act a courtesan and how she had always successfully gotten into all the places she needed to be, managed to liquor up her enemies and got all the information she needed. She sounded so excited and jaunty I realized she really enjoys a little play-act like this.

- Have you ever kissed anyone during that kind of missions? – I let my curiosity unravel.

Her expression changed from a sincere smile to confusion, then a tentative smile and finally she became suspicious.

- Why do you ask?

- I'm just curious. I wouldn't mind being tricked by such a kunoichi, especially if she awarded me with a kiss. – Wow Shikamaru, that was deep. Who knew you're such a romantic?

Apparently, Temari thought the same; she couldn't hide the mockery from her eyes.

- Yes, I have _awarded someone with a kiss_. – She emphasized the last words, sneering at me.

- Tell me about it. – I smiled slyly, ignoring her mockery.

- What do you want to know?

- Did he kiss you? Did he force you to kiss?

- No, it was me who kissed him. – She gave me a flirty smile. Her eyes stared somewhere in the distance and her lips curved into a big smile. – He was a tall strong blond with an amazing smile, super flirty and I was attracted to him like crazy. I wish I wouldn't have to trick him into coming into the room where my brothers were waiting. However, I had no choice. But before I led him there, I pushed him against the wall and we kissed, and it was pretty amazing, long, passionate kiss. We couldn't pull away from each other, it was so intense. After a while I finally I led him into the trapped room. At least that was really easy after a kiss. And when Gaara seized him with sand and Kankurou got ready to place him inside a puppet, after the initial shock, just before being sealed inside a puppet, he smiled at me with his charming smile. He knew I was just doing my mission and had no choice and he knew I enjoyed that kiss as much as did he.

- See? I wasn't the only one who wouldn't mind to be tricked by you. – I laughed, but the story was kind of… hot. It made me feel a little jealous but at the same time it was hot thinking about Temari doing such things.

She only laughed. Charmingly. I had to kiss her again.

- Come trick me right now.

Before she could react I pulled her chair closer to me and leeched onto her tasty lips. She was laughing in the beginning, making me unable to kiss her, but soon she gave up and gave in to me. I grabbed her thigh, my hand slowly crawled up on the inner side towards her special place, and her breathing changed. It became deeper and faster, simultaneously her kisses became more demanding as she answered to the movement of my hand. However, after a while she found some energy to push me away.

- Back off. We have to work! – she pretended to be irritated, but it didn't wipe the victorious expression away from my face.

The next day I went to my lessons and when I was finished, I visited the head of the Academy and arranged the substitute teacher while I'm gone. Then I invited Temari to her room and we asked whether it would be okay for her to skip a lesson, as I needed a female companion with certain abilities and Temari was one of the few fitting the description. To our luck, Kanabi-sama happened to be a nice lady – she completely understood the situation and allowed Temari to skip that lesson. She only asked of us to notice the students, but we have already done that – the note was glued to the advertisement board and my substitute teacher promised to remind the students that tomorrow as well.

Later Temari headed to the city center, as she had to do some shopping for the masquerade, and I have met with my substitute to explain all the study plans and tasks I have prepared for my pupils. Later that evening me and Temari met at her flat to prepare some dinner and talked through the last details of our plan. She bought me a mask for the ball – it was a plain mask, covered in black silk, which made it look quite fancy.

- I was thinking of getting you a pink one. It would have matched your eyes. – She teased.

- Did you buy this exact mask for yourself too? I imagine anything else would be too girly to you.

Her eye twitched, she said nothing. I laughed, and she kicked my hamstrings, so then I laughed kneeling in front of her. I hugged her legs and brought her down on the ground, then I crawled on top and didn't let her go until her face was flushed, her chest was moving up and down much faster than usual, her heartbeat could be easily felt by my hand on her neck and her legs were too weak to let her stand up.

Just before leaving, I embraced Temari in a long, warm hug, pushed her head close to my chest and refused to let her go. She tried to fight me, but not too seriously. She sighed and her arms wrapped around my waist. I was smiling. I didn't see her face, but I knew she was smiling too. I placed my last kiss on her forehead and squeezed her one last time, making her giggle, and came back to my flat to dwell upon extraordinarily pleasing changes of my recent life.


	42. Chapter 42

**Temari**

Early Tuesday morning I set my foot outside to meet up with Shikamaru and start our mission. However that lazyass wasn't there. I had to climb up to his flat and kick the door repeatedly until he finally opened them.

His loose hair was falling down at the sides of hilariously sleepy face, he wore no shirt or pants, only his underwear. He managed to look incredibly sexy while just being dragged out of his sweet slumber.

- I'm giving you 10 minutes. – I declared, and his expression became the visualization of the world "troublesome". – Don't give me that face, dumbass. It's not my fault you overslept.

- Actually, it is entirely your fault. – He grumbled. – I was having a hot dream with you in it before the real you started pounding my door. He managed to crack a flirty smile before wandering to the shower. I felt my face getting red for some reason. He had an erotic dream with me? Damn… Good to know I wasn't the only one having those.

While he showered I made some coffee and poured one for myself. We sat together, sipping silently. I wasn't a big morning talker and it seemed he felt the same and I was glad about it. I wanted to kiss him though, so just before leaving I did. After another 5 minutes we were finally outside.

We were planning to stay at some motels or hotels on the way, instead of sleeping in tents when travelling for a masquerade ball. Would be too weird, right? We both had backpacked everything we might need, our weapons sealed in scrolls, no ninja attire, only casual clothing. It was a 3 day trip awaiting and for some reason I was as excited as before going to Konoha.

It was a cold day. The wind was frantically blowing and the dark sky was changing it's face every minute. Bare trees were swinging in the wind as lone ghosts of summer liveliness. Besides the perishing weather the first day passed without any troubles. The roads nowadays were safe to travel, but today they were empty, probably due to the ugly weather. I missed Suna's wind. It was very different – dry and warm, when it blew, it blasted your skin with heat, not with cold.

I wrapped a scarf tighter around my neck, leaving one loose end hanging over my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a pull. It was Shikamaru, with my scarf in his hand. He pulled again, and I had to turn around to avoid suffocating. Then his lips found mine and his hands wrapped around me, pulling me close. The wind was howling around us as if protesting this demonstration, saying: "Stop. It's wrong. It's not the right time to be kissing." Oh but it was. It felt warm on the inside and outside and neither of us wanted to let go.

When we arrived at the motel in the evening, we were tired, cold, hungry. Our faces were frostbitten due to the wind and our lips were sore due to kissing in that wind. Shikamaru got us a single room, and after noticing my glare, he shrugged:

- What? If I have gotten us two rooms, I would have sneaked into your room anyway.

Well, that was frank.

- Getting us a single room will not make me have sex with you. – I crossed my hands, trying to guess his intentions.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows:

- Was I implying I expect you to?

- Well… not exactly. But I'm having a hard time trying to figure you out recently.

- What is that supposed to mean? – he frowned. – Relax, Temari. If you don't trust me that badly I will sleep on the ground.

- It's not like that! – I turned around and headed to our room. I wanted to, shower, eat and rest. I felt tired and irritated, and couldn't help it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Shikamaru**

As we silently ate the dinner in our room, I was trying to figure out one thing. I could feel Temari is still quite distant from me, exclusive, and she's not willing to open up. She does kiss me back gladly and with equal emotions, but it's only those moments I can feel I'm seeing the real her. The shields are dropped and her eyes are speaking something her mouth never does. And it's not only passion between us. It feels like she's somewhat afraid of me, mentally or physically.

- Do you trust me? – I asked. She raised her eyes up to meet mine and cocked one eyebrow up.

- Why?

- Just curious. Do you?

- I guess so. – She replied after pause.

And that was what I expected to hear. If she had said "yes", I'd have thought she was lying. So the main question now was why doesn't she trust me fully. I wish I could simply ask her that directly, but I knew she wouldn't answer.

Temari rose up from her chair and went to the bathroom. After a while she came back, having changed into her pyjamas. She wore short red shorts and a tight black blouse, without a bra, of course. The sight took away my ability to think and I froze, staring at her breasts moving with every step. She was extremely good looking and had a great body, and she knew it. She also knew what effect it has on me and eyed me with a little sly smile. Confident, flirty, seductive, yet distant, keeping herself away and suspicious.

She jumped in the bed and soon I followed, lying on my back with my hands crossed behind my head, I stared into the ceiling and tried to think like her and understand her. Right now she was tossing and turning, demonstratively awake, slowly shifting closer to the middle of the bed and towards me. Clearly, she expected me to do something, however I didn't want for her to think all there is for me is physical attraction. To me this wasn't just some temporal passionate fling. I liked her and I wanted to know her, to talk to her, to be with her. The problem was, I couldn't find a way to break her shields. When she finally fell asleep, I carefully hugged her and didn't let go until the very morning, when she woke up surprised to find my arm around her and her back close to my chest. She smelled like honey.

The sun was rising and Temari stood in front of the window, staring into bright orange light, blasting from the outside. It colored her face with warm shades and I looked at her curiously while she was gazing somewhere. I rose from the bed and stood behind her, glimpsing at the contrast of the orange sky and black trees. I put my palms on her shoulders, near her neck, then lowered my hands towards her waist. She didn't move but I noticed goose bumps emerging on her soft skin. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned her head back, resting it against my shoulder, and I kissed her head. I wished I could hold her like this forever. But we had to get moving as we still had two days of travelling ahead of us.

The following two days were similar. The weather was cold and sometimes it would start raining. I noticed Temari shivering from time to time, as she wasn't used to such temperatures and wind. However, she didn't complain, her mood was always light and she kept teasing me about everything she could think of. She was fun to be around and the time flew, so on the afternoon of the third day we reached the village of Hot Springs.

It was located between several hills, therefore the temperature here was higher and the wind was not as strong. We crossed a river on the way, and the water was vaporing, causing a thick mist along it's way. All the rivers here were hot-watered and they even in winter they wouldn't freeze up. We continued the road that led between small buildings. The village wasn't very colorful. Most of the houses were painted grey and only small souvenir shops stood out with their bright assortment. The place was full of people, not only natives but a lot of tourists as well, and everyone was really friendly and happy. Every 50 meters we saw an advertisement of hot water baths and I noticed Temari eyeing those with sparkles in her eyes.

At the end of the village we reached a grand hotel where the masquerade was about to take place. It was a massive building with many small premises surrounding it. It was really fancy inside – the ground of the hall was covered in red carpet, the walls were painted white and glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. On our left there was a big banqueting hall where we assumed the ball was going to take place and on our right, in the corner, we could see a cafeteria. There were glass walls in that corner so people could adore the view while eating. And the view was pretty amazing: it oversaw the place where one of the hot springs emerged from the ground, and it was shooting sprays of water high into the air. Then the water fell down and flowed into a river, but it left a trace of it in the air – a column of steam, that was very well visible in a chilly weather like today. Temari gave me an excited look, and I chuckled. I bet she didn't regret coming here.

We went up to the reception and the lady there was very glad to see us, just like every other guest, I presumed. She handed our keys and explained the directions to our rooms, as well as other information, like when the dinner starts and so on. The masquerade was scheduled for tomorrow but many of the guests arrived today to look around the village and possibly enjoy the hot baths, so the organizers prepared a dinner for tonight and a concert.

Then we headed towards our rooms and while on the way we decided to skip the concert and ask for the dinner in our rooms so we wouldn't be seen together by other people. We weren't sure if our target group arrived today but did not want to risk it.

We got two rooms next to each other, and when we slipped our keys in the locks, our eyes almost fell out from its sockets. It was the fanciest place I have ever stayed in. A huge white covered bed, flat screen TV, a window from the ceiling down to the ground with the view to one of the hills. Soft brown carpet, new flip-flops and bathrobes and towels and everything. And the bathroom was all in black and white tiles with silver covered taps and door handles and other details. The bathtub was big enough for two people. The floor was warmed up from below and I just stood there for a moment, warming my feet up, when I noticed my reflection in the mirror and decided I needed a shower.


	44. Chapter 44

**Temari**

After having some time for myself I went up to Shikamaru's room to order some dinner only wearing my bathrobe. His eyes grew wide when he saw me upon opening his door, and I slipped inside before anyone else could see me.

- Are you my dinner? – He licked his lips. That reminded me of Zabuza. Creepy. And what are all these jokes about eating me? I don't find them too hilarious.

- No, therefore let's order something.

I picked up a booklet with a menu and started reading when I felt Shikamaru standing behind me. Except he wasn't interested in the menu but rather what I am hiding beneath the robe. His fingers were trying to slowly undo the knot of my bathrobe and I bit my lip, trying not to smile. Suddenly he grabbed the booklet out of my hands and threw it on the ground, turned me around and took a step closer, causing me to step back automatically. His hands were hanging by his sides, but his eyes showed me he's trying to restrain from doing something he really craves. He stared into my eyes, waiting to see something in them. But I only gave him a half smile as I heard his loud breathing. I couldn't believe he was so turned on just by seeing me in a bathrobe. Men are weird creatures. He took another step forward and I took another step back, but I felt my butt leaning against a table. Nowhere to run now. He came closer, his face hard like stone, a little smile fixed, but I could see he was fighting and I was curious what is he going to do.

His right hand rose up and he lifted my chin with one finger, while his left hand touched my waist. And a mere touch sent shivers down my spine and I suddenly felt my energy escaping me. He slowly lowered his head to the side of my face and I parted my lips. Now I was panting and sighing with every smallest movement of his hand. He moved it to the back of my head and my neck and then his lips touched mine lightly. I let out a restrained breath and a quick gasp of air followed. It was so painful to wait I couldn't take it anymore myself. My hands wrapped around his shoulders and I pulled him closer so our bodies nestled against each other. Then, finally, he opened his mouth and gaped mine hungrily, pressing me hard against him. He sat me on the table, ramming his member between my legs hard and I moaned from the feeling. His lips were demanding more and more and his tongue danced in my mouth. It was hard to breathe but it was not air I needed, it was him.

My bathrobe fell down from my shoulders and he stopped for a second, surprised to see my swimming suit – I was planning to visit hot baths after the dinner. He kissed my neck and I shivered from his touch when his hands slowly caressed my breasts. I leaned back on my elbows, providing him with more skin to explore, panting loudly, my irrational thoughts anxiously focusing on the two bodies close to each other. Shikamaru ran his hand down my body from my neck, between my breasts and towards the stomach, staring into my eyes cautiously. His fingers slowly descended over the fabric of my swimming suit panties, and he looked at me inspecting my reactions while I looked at him, inspecting his. His face was flushed and I could see small sweat droplets on his forehead. He was breathing deeply yet unevenly, and his other hand was on my thigh, holding it firmly. He gently stroked me right between my legs and I gasped while he clenched his teeth, feeling my wetness already seeping through the fabric. Shikamaru grabbed my waist and pulled me up to for another kiss. He attacked my lips savagely and I couldn't help but answer all the same. After another second I realized the top part of my swimming suit is gone and I somehow woke up and pushed him away. Familiar feeling of fear came back, and it paralyzed my mind. I fixed my swimming suit, put my bathrobe back on and went outside to the balcony to cool down a little.

Shikamaru followed soon enough and hugged me from the back closely, one of his hands around my shoulders, another one on my waist. He embraced me tightly and whispered to my ear:

- What are you so afraid of?

I shook his hands off and took a step away, turning back to see his confused expression. It wasn't annoyance, it was a sheer confusion. He didn't look mad or displeased, but my brows were already furrowed, my mind came up with it's own idea about the situation. I shook my head in disappointment:

- You're just like the others! – And I stormed out towards the door.


	45. Chapter 45

**Shikamaru**

I chased her into the hallway and if not for my last-second shadow technique, she would have slammed the door right in front of me. Now I caught her foot and rushed into her room, closing the door behind me.

- What the hell was that supposed to mean? – I remained calm on the outside, but inside I was quite confused and lost.

- It means that you're a man, nothing more. – She answered, crawling on top of her bed and resting her back against the wall. She crossed her hands under her breasts in a defense position.

I sat in front of her and took her tiny feet in my palms. They were cold.

- And _what_ do you think a man is?

She gave me a look, intending she thinks I'm stupid for asking such a question.

- Do you think men are what – sex machines? Do you think all we care about is fucking and using women for that purpose? That we have no feelings, we are incapable of any emotions, incapable of love or caring? You don't think we can get hurt? – She stayed silent, stubborn gaze fixed on my eyes. – Is that really who you take me for? I though you knew me better than that.

- What else do you expect me to think when you try to put your hands on me on every occasion?

- Is that really all I do?

She didn't answer. I waited. She lowered her eyes and stared at her feet that I still held in my hands.

- I'm really sorry if every man you met before was just a guy trying to get you to sleep with him. Sometimes men do that, but believe me or not, sometimes they seek for something else as well. I will never deny that I want you, but the fact that I do doesn't mean it's all I want. I want _all_ of you. – I dragged her feet towards me and she slipped down on her back so I could crawl on top of her, kneeling on all four, and stare right into her eyes. – I want to know you and to be with you, I want you to trust me and let me take care of you, as a man should. You should have understood that by now.

- How in the hell was I supposed to understand that? – she raised her eyebrows, staring back at me.

- Umm, I don't know, from my behavior? When a guy wants to have sex with a girl, he puts _some_ effort into it for an evening or two or three. He doesn't cook for her or with her, doesn't watch movies together, doesn't hang around too much in public, doesn't introduce her to his friends or family and so on and so forth. Do you live under a rock or you're just pretending to be witless?

As if in a slow motion, I saw her right hand move and her palm getting closer to my face and then… slap. It was strong enough to turn my head to the side and now the skin on my cheek was throbbing with pain. I slowly turned my face back to her, and her expression shone with determination and stubbornness. Next second I had her face tightly in my hand and my mouth was on hers, attacking her fiercely. She fought me with all she had, but I pressed down her body with mine so she couldn't move and caught her hands with my shadows, holding them above her head. I had my own hands to hold her head steady and squeeze one of her breast, this time under the fabric. She tried to mumble something but I guess it wasn't that easy to speak with my tongue in her mouth. Next second she kissed me back roughly, still trying to break free. Her breaths deepened and her chest was heaving. I moved from her lips to her neck and her breasts, ripping away that damned bra. The sounds of our ragged breaths was the only thing I heard by now and the only things I could see was her breasts. I bit her nipple and she gasped, then tried to hold back her moans as I kissed and bit my way down towards her sex. I took the welt of her panties between my teeth and let go of her hands that immediately covered her face and mouth, but I could hear her panting all the same. I pulled down with my teeth until I saw what I wanted to see; my hands finished the job and tore the panties away.

Temari lie naked in front of me. She was still covering her face with her hands, unaware of the way her elbows pushed her gorgeous breasts together. Her flat belly was moving rhythmically with every breath and down there she was clean-shaven. I could already smell her, the same smell I had on my fingers some time ago. I shuddered. I crawled back on top of her and pushed her hands away from her face. She was flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

- Keep your hands away from your face or I'll use my shadows again. – I threatened, before evading her mouth with my tongue again.

I kissed her neck, caressing her breasts with my hands, kissed her chest, her nipples, her belly in every centimeter I could reach. Slowly I descended towards my destination, and her voice box betrayed her frustration. I positioned myself between her legs, spreading them apart slowly, and her hands travelled back on her face while I heard her mumbling "ohmygodohmygodohmygod".

- Temari. Hands. – She threw them away and her fingers dug inside the pillow, but she refused to open her eyes.

I kissed her inner thigh and noticed her skin developing goose bumps. I repeated with another leg, slowly stroking the inside of her thighs towards her vulva. She was moaning non-stop. I could see her pink labia slightly protruding outside. It was glistening with wetness. I gently placed my thumb over it, inspecting her reactions, and she gasped. I started rubbing, smearing her woman parts with her juices and her legs started trembling like an aspen leave. Finally, I exchanged my finger for my lips and placed a soft kiss right on her clit. For a second she stopped breathing, her hands clasped into little fists and she let out a load moan as I let out my tongue to do the job. She was sour sweet to taste and I loved it. I slowly pushed my tongue inside her, reaching as far as I could, and she arched her back letting out a deep sigh. I licked her all the way up and down, drawing little circles with my tongue rhythmically and teasing her slowly until her breathing changed into loud panting, followed by tormented cries. She wiggled her toes and her fingers were as white as the sheets underneath them from holding on so tightly. Her chest was moving up and down as if in spasms and her whole body was shivering. I continued with the rhythm, firm and now fast and enjoyed the sounds she let out as the pleasure increased and build up inside her. Suddenly her hand grasped my hair and she held her breath, though her mouth was open as if for a voiceless agonizing scream. Her back arched again and her whole body tensed up; then she climaxed with a long and loud intermittent cry, clumsily pulling my head away. She stayed frozen for another 5 seconds, moaning through clenched teeth and her face told me the story of ecstasy she was in. When she curled into a ball and laid on her side her whole body was trembling and she was still breathing heavily. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and lie behind her, gently hugging her and kissing her neck again, which clearly induced some more shivering. I turned her around to see a face I never saw before, exhausted from passion, flushed and irresistibly attractive. I kissed her and grinned:

- So… how was it?

She closed her eyes but her lips curved into a little smile.

- Shut up.


	46. Chapter 46

**Temari**

The next evening I slipped into my long red dress, which revealed my back all the way down to my waist and even further. I turned around, looking at myself in the mirror and eyed my reflection with a critical eye. _He saw me naked yesterday_. My breasts were seductively bulging through the cleavage in front and the folds of the dress nicely defined my behind. _He gave me a mind-blowing orgasm yesterday._ I braided several strands of my hair and fixed it all in a bun, put some make up on, coloring my lips bright red, put a small necklace on. _He doesn't talk much, but he knows how to put his tongue to a good use._ Finally, I took the mask in my hands. It was black, just as Shikamaru guessed, but it wasn't plain – it was made entirely out of lace. I put it on my face and smiled involuntarily. I will be doing a mission tonight and I will do it looking my best.

Just as planned, I ambled towards the hall being a little late. Shikamaru went there in the very beginning. His task was to identify our targets before the dances began; my task was to cotton to those guys and make them believe I was willing to have some fun with them tonight. _I can't get the sight of his head between my legs out of my mind._

When I stepped inside the huge chamber, decorated with small white lights and otherwise dark interior, many people turned around to look at me. It felt like the sound of my heels echoed through entire place and the hall fell absolutely silent, even though I knew it was impossible over the music. I was simply too aware of the sound of my heels. I stopped and looked around, trying to find contours of a familiar face _(that had me for a dinner yesterday)_ underneath a black silk mask. My eyes picked up someone with long dark hair sitting at the bar, so I did my best to make my way there gracefully through the mass of moving people.

Upon hearing my steps getting closer over a background of music, he slightly turned his head towards my direction. I came to the bar and without looking at him I knew it was Shikamaru, sitting on a chair 3 meters to my left. His hair was down and he wore a black suit. He looked gorgeous and I was aroused from my uninterrupted memories. At the wall of the bar was a mirror so I didn't even need to turn my head to see his open-mouthed stare. I couldn't restrain myself from smiling and the barman took that as a flirt sign therefore I did not need to pay for my glass of sparkling water. Lovely.

I positioned myself on a chair and turned around to look at masked people chatting, drinking and dancing. After a while Shikamaru scribbled something on a paper napkin and walked closer to me. To any stranger this would have simply looked as a guy hitting on a girl, and that was the plan. He handed me a napkin and I acted surprised, giving him a little smile and a questioning look. However, my insides turned upside down from being so close to him and smelling his perfume. I opened it and found a list people I needed to find, 5 of total. There will be more but that was all he managed to recognize as for now. On the back side of the napkin I found "P.S. Words are not enough to express how outstanding you look tonight."

My lips curved into a smile, but I handed him the napkin back, as if indicating I was not interested in whatever he has written. Shikamaru was about to say something, but I demonstratively turned my back to him and continued to look around, this time with an intention of finding at least some of the five. Shikamaru retreated to his old chair, acting disappointed and ordered another drink. It looked like sake, but I knew it was only water.

Our little scene did not go unnoticed by a pair of eyes, that belonged to a guy with a navy blue mask. He did not fit any of the descriptions of the five targets, so when he approached for a chitchat, it didn't take him too long to realize I wasn't interested. Then I noticed a man with a grey suit (check), grey mask (check), black hair (check), a ring with some symbol on his middle finger (check). He was one of them. I fixed my gaze on him, praying he would notice. As if feeling my eyes on the back of his head, he slowly turned around and his eyes found mine. He was handsome, I could tell, and I gave him a little smile, and then looked away.

Shikamaru was eyeing me curiously, observing the game I was playing. I felt excited, because I knew I was good at this game. He was about to find out how good I was too, as the guy I was just staring at approached me. And he wasn't alone – next to him strode another guy from our target list. Marvelous – my objects come to me and not the other way around.

- Well well, do tell me what a beauty like yourself is doing all alone at the bar? – The other guy, dressed in dark blue suit spoke to me. He had fiery eyes and a scar on his cheek.

- Waiting for someone to keep me some company. – I gave him a small flirty smile, taking a sip from my glass.

- I'd be honored to offer myself for such a mission. – Said the one in the grey suit. I was amazed of the smooth talk these "bandits" have mastered. They might not be as easy to deceive as I thought it would. I was getting the impression these guys were much more superior than regular groups of rogues.

- I, on the other hand, shall wait until she turns you down just like the other two before. – The scarred guy smiled at me and I gave him back a small cocky smile; men like a challenge.

- Go away Haiku, I noticed her first. – The taller one muttered, his eyes wandering from my eyes to lips to breasts and back up. I silently smiled, enjoying the ruckus. – So how come you're here all alone?

- Well, my escort got sick so I had to travel here by myself. – I answered simply.

- And how long did it take you to travel here, if I may ask? – he asked, leaning against the bar and blocking my view towards Shikamaru. Haiku was standing in front of me, but his eyes browsed through the crowd, looking for someone.

- Just over two days.

- Hmph, a girl traveling alone for two days? That's rare. Weren't you afraid if someone attacked you?

- Not at all. My sensei taught me taijutsu so I can defend myself just fine. – I intentionally led him to think I was over-assured, naïve girl.

- Oh. – He tried to act surprised of my "abilities", but I could tell he's hiding a laugh. – I can see you're a brave lady. – …and he's back on flirting his way into my undergarments, as I saw it.

- Hey, Seiji… Sorry to interrupt, but I can see Kin is here already.

- A group of friends you have here? – I asked innocently, glancing between those two.

- That's quite right… There will be 8 of us from the Sound village as we helped the Hot Springs to organize this fest. – Seiji told me absentmindedly, straining his eyes on finding someone called Kin. Haiku glanced at his "friend", giving him a look of warning. He had said too much and this Haiku did not trust me. I pretended to examine the fold of my dress, completely oblivious to the exchanged glares.

- May we find out the name of a most beautiful creature in this building? – Seiji winked at me, and I pretended to smile shyly.

- My name is Katsumi.

- Oh! It suits you perfectly. – He smiled widely at me and I laughed, giving him a side-glance.


	47. Chapter 47

**Shikamaru**

I knew this was a mission. I knew she had to infiltrate them. _I knew_. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy and the insatiable urge for her to be with me and flirt with me. I was being selfish and aware of it, therefore I wasn't going to do or say anything about that but nevertheless, I felt that feeling inside me, bubbling annoyingly.

I tried to focus. I recognized the other two of the group we were targeting. It seemed they have been coming from different regions of their country and not all of them knew each other. Temari left with those two that were with her at the bar and some other girls were there. Those looked quite blank, compared to Temari with all her curves and bulging beautiful breasts. I watched from the distance how they all chatted carelessly. They didn't seem to be abundantly sinister or didn't even remind me of the usual types of rogue ninjas I have met. This time it looked like we have a bunch of formidable enemies, that might be not only strong, but smarter than usual. They were supposed to use coded language, so that was a good hint too.

Temari wore a mini microphone on her. I did not know where it was, but I hoped she hid it well. I needed to stay close to her to keep a good connection and as we tested it before, it works even through the walls, so it should be quite safe. I had a remote control in my pocket and a micro device in my ear, transmitting sounds from Temari's microphone. I decided now was the good time to turn it on and pushed a button, and some static buzzed in my ear. The first thing I heard was her laughter. I smiled at my glass upon hearing that sound, then I started listening closely to the conversation. It was nothing suspicious about it yet, except now I counted 8 men and 4 women from the voices I heard. I glanced through the mirror and noticed a new guy standing there. He was very tall and big and definitely looked menacing. He might even be the head of all this.

For the next few hours I changed my seat from the bar to the dining table and the bar again. All the time my eyes were fixed on Temari. Despite how she claimed she will be fine and nothing is going to happen to her, I felt a little nervous of what 8 men could actually do, if they found out she's wired. However I knew very well she was no fool and more than capable of defending herself. She had her fan sealed in the scroll in her red handbag, but it was not her I was mistrusting, it was them I found dangerous. She, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying their company very much. Most of the time she was chatting with that guy in a grey suit, that was clearly trying to seduce her. She went along with the game and flirted and after a while I saw the two dancing.

I know this is a mission, I know. But my blood did not know and it boiled at the sight of his hands on her waist and bare back. They danced elegantly and gracefully, and it confirmed my suspicion about these men not being regular bandits after all.

"How is it to live in your country after the war?" – I heard Temari ask her companion. The sound was cracking, but enough for me to understand. "Why do you ask?" "Oh I'm just curious. My daddy told me the Sound lost many of its ninjas" "Many, yes… but not all…" There was something lingering in that sentence as Temari acted surprised after hearing that. "Oh? Could it be… Are you a ninja?" "Well…" "No way!" She sounded very worked up about this. This was her idea and plan of how to lure information, and she definitely was better at it than I would have been. "Don't tell my friends I told you… But we are all ninjas." "Wow… that is soo cool… um… how many people have you killed?" Typical ninja-fandom question. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. All of us have heard it too many times before. "Oh Katsumi, please let's not talk about things like that. I think we all should enjoy this evening as much as we can and have some fun. Let's not think about deaths and so on…" "Sorry for being so nosy… I'm just a curious type." He laughed. "I gathered as much".

The music changed and the two stopped talking and did some more dancing, to my dismay. She really enjoyed the company of that bastard, I could see how her eyes shone when he swung her around. His hands were tightly held on her body and she didn't push him away. A part of her strategy perhaps. And it seemed to be working. The poor guy was very into her. Yet I couldn't stop staring in exasperation.

After a while they came back to the group of people and they decided to take the party elsewhere. They found some more girls and all of them headed across the hall towards a corridor that led into what I presumed was some VIP area. I quickly scanned that side of the building and followed them, sneaking my way into the storeroom that had a common wall with that room and a bathroom, to my dismay. I will be hearing things I'd rather not, but there was no choice. I sat down on top of some bucket and started listening closely, hoping Temari will pick up who should she be talking to and what she would ask if it come to that.

It was difficult to say what they have been doing but by many sounds I heard, there was some drinking, some dancing and someone making out in the distance. Temari was now speaking to someone else, playing all flirty and seductive. Then suddenly I heard three taps on the microphone that indicated I should begin listening very closely. Apparently, Temari was standing quite close to all of the men, as I could hear their conversation perfectly, while she herself was silently chatting with one of the girls. What I heard sounded as simple as it could be – a plan of bunch of friends on how to make a surprise birthday for their mutual friend. 4 weeks from today, 5 of them will be coming directly to his house for a surprise and take him out to the bar called "The Sun", where the other three would wait with a gift. One of the guys asked where the bar is and another explained the directions. After getting the guy drunk as he should be on his birthday, two of the group, the brothers, were to make sure he will make his way home with the gift, because those two live nearest the house of their friend, while others will spend a night at a hotel. One of the girls who was listening to their plan asked what the gift was, and they answered that it will be a biggest bottle of sake one has ever seen, as a birthday-boy once made a bet with Saito (the big guy) that he could drink a bottle all by himself. So Saito was expecting he would be invited to watch such an attraction. They continued creating the plan and soon enough I picked up what was what. The friend was a leader of the Frost Village; the gift – his daughter. After 4 weeks 5 of them were going to the village of the Frost to lure the leader out of the village after his daughter, who will be kidnapped by then. The other three would wait in the forest east of the confluence of two little rivers just before the entrance to the village, keeping a girl hostage. Then I missed something. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but I could feel it was not a simple plan of assassination. The way they talked about the gift, I could tell the girl will be probably wed to one of the 8. Unfortunately, their conversation was over and I lost a chance to find out some more.

Our mission was almost over – to find out who they were, how they looked, what were they planning and when they will execute the plan. The next day we would be travelling to the village of Frost to inform the leader of everything we have learned as the information was too dangerous and important to risk sending a bird.

However, there was one thing left for today – getting Temari out of their claws safe and sound before someone tries to make a move on her. From the sound of it, she didn't feel any threat and was dancing _again_ with a certain someone that was whispering nasty stuff in her ear about what he would like to do to her. I guessed alcohol dulled his intelligent ways of courting, but she didn't really seem to care. Ironically, my mind went numb and I just sat there all angry, without a thought how to lure her out safely. If she even wanted to be out, that is. It didn't really sound that way.


	48. Chapter 48

**Temari**

I wasn't sure if Shikamaru heard everything he needed to hear so I decided to stick around and try to find out some more from now drunk Seiji. The fact that he danced quite well influenced my decision too. He seemed to be quite chatty before, so I tried my luck again:

- So, what was that birthday plan? Am I invited too? – I tried to flirt my way into an invitation and see where it would take me.

- Oh I'm sorry, but it was a strict boys-only plan… As much as I would love to take you with me, Katsumi. – His drunk tongue was having some difficulty of moving inside his mouth.

With a corner of my eye I noticed Haiku staring at us dancing. He was either jealous of me, or suspicious about what we were chatting about. I needed to trick him into thinking we were flirting, so I leaned closer to Seiji and whispered in his ear:

- So… Tell me, what you guys can do as you're all shinobis? I'm so curious. I was always a biiig fan of you guys… - I smiled at him and the guy probably realized this might be his trump card into getting me to bed.

- Well… Most of shinobi's usually know at least some taijutsu, that is what you would use in a close-up combat. However, some lucky ones have the ability to carry out some special jutsu, for example wielding water or fire as they will.

- That's really interesting… - I leaned even closer to his ear and purred. – I always wanted to have a shinobi boyfriend…

Seiji couldn't hold back his excited grin.

- So tell me, which of the elements do you guys wield? – I wasn't about to let the subject go.

- The big guy you see there, he is the strongest of us all. He has mastered fire and wood techniques. The blond next to him can control weather, and the one on the left is a water type. Those two in the corner with a blond girl can only do taijutsu. And the one by the bar, black-haired guy – his techniques include shattered glass chips. With him it is always very bloody. – He chuckled.

- And what about you, Seiji? – I bit my lip, acting all interested.

- Some of lucky ones have this kekkei genkai – it means an ability, which is passed through our blood from our parents. Me and Haiku are in fact brothers and we both have the same ability, that is mind teleportation jutsu. But I don't mean to boast or anything…

- Mind teleportation technique? – I widened my eyes. – That sounds literally unbelievable. How does it even work?

- Well I'd have to look a person in the eye and mutter some words; then my mind would be inside his and I could control his body. – I mentally gulped. My heartbeat fastened and I realized how close to the trouble I was. I gained some crucial info but I was dancing and staring right into the eyes of a guy, who could immobilize me right here and now.

- And what happens to your body? Does the other person's mind take over it? – I tried to act all natural and interested.

- No, Katsumi. – He laughed. - There would be no use of such a technique if it worked that way. My body goes limp, so I always have to have a person to take care of it and the mind of the one I'm invading – it stays inside and can only observe what I am doing without any ability to intervene. I know how it feels because Haiku did it to me once. It's a very unsettling feeling…

- I can only imagine… But this is so interesting I almost want to try that out! – I bit my lip and smiled again, coming up with a plan. It was risky but I saw no other smooth way out of it.

- What do you mean..? – Seiji looked rather interested.

- Well… I want to let you get into my head, just to know how it feels to be controlled from the inside. I'd just rather do that somewhere privately. If you have your own room…

- Well I suppose I could show you, if you really want that… But what do I get in return? – He grinned seductively. Or so he tried.

- How about a permission to do what you want with my body while you're inside of it? – I blushed and smiled.

Talking things like that was way out of my comfort zone, but it seemed the guy bought it. I could feel his erection as I said the words, and mentally I flinched. I hoped Shikamaru heard the conversation and would be coming to my aid in case the things go south.

I took his hand in mine and demonstratively led him out of the room and with a corner of my eye I noticed Haiku giving him a wink. I could only hope his suspicion was lifted and he wouldn't be going for a search until tomorrow morning.

Seiji took the lead and I secretly looked around, hoping to see the signs of Shikamaru following us, but it seems I was on my own. He led me through the long corridor full of doors until we stopped in front of one.

- 13, huh? – I declared as clearly as I could. – It doesn't seems it was bad luck of getting the room number 13 now was it? – I joked, as I looked at him struggling with a key and a lock.

I stepped behind this back and swiftly drew a small automatic syringe, which I hid under the garter on my thigh. Finally, he managed to open his doors and tumbled inside. I followed, leaving the door slightly open in case I needed a quick escape route.

Seiji turned around and extended his hands for an embrace, as I lowered my eyes, avoiding his look:

- Just before we do it… Would you kiss me? – I glanced at him with the corner of my eye, pretending to be shy, but it worked perfectly for avoiding his eyes just in case he tries to perform his technique too early.

Without saying anything, he came closer and put his hand under my chin. He reeked of alcohol but I played along and just a second before his lips met mine, I shoved the syringe right into his back, ejecting the poison into his body. Seiji gasped and opened his mouth to say something, his eyebrows furrowed widely, and that was the last of what I saw for I closed my eyes until I heard a loud thud as he feel on the floor unconscious. I carefully opened my lids again and just as I predicted, he fell asleep just in time. The poison, mixed with alcohol, should be more than enough until the very morning when he will wake up not remembering anything what happed. By then we will be gone.

Suddenly I heard the door behind me shut close but I couldn't turn around to look back as I felt a familiar feeling paralyzing me, keeping me a hostage in my own body. I lied to Seiji, I knew all too well what it likes to be controlled by someone else. I tried to open my mouth to tell him what just happened, but I found I could not even do as much and I saw him bending over Seiji's body to place a kunai under his throat. His long brown hair were loose and with the mask, he looked barely recognizable. But hot as hell.

- I'm going to let you speak so you will tell me what do you have to do to get back into your body or else I will slaughter _it_ right here. – He said in his calmest voice without as much as looking towards me.

I felt the paralyzing feeling change a little and I realized I could move my lips again.

- So, how did I do? – I smiled at him, even knowing he wouldn't look up to me. However, he frowned, probably recognizing the line I told him when I saved his ass from Tayuya many years ago.

- I told you what I will do and trust me, I mean it. Get out of her body now.

- Shikamaru, it's me, Temari. – I laughed. – I just shoved some strong sedative up the guy's ass, he won't wake up until morning. Check what I have in my right hand, you dumbass. I told you I can take care of myself. Not let me fucking go! – The whole situation was quite funny, and I grinned, waiting for him to realize it is actually me.

He glanced at my palm and with his mere thoughts he opened my fingers and a syringe fell on the floor. It was empty and there was still a drop of blood visible on the tip of it.

- It's not very decent for a lady to speak like that, _Katsumi-san_. – Shikamaru gave me a small smile while standing up and releasing me.

- A lady… - I scoffed. – Such a fucking lady. – I sniggered, placing my hands on my hips and staring down to Seiji, snoring on the floor. – Now help me out. We need to make it look like he had a wild night.

I messed up the sheets and Shikamaru threw the guy on the bed. I started undressing him and smeared a little of my red lipstick on his lips, cheeks and his white collar. Then I leaned down and kissed his neck, leaving a bright mark of my lips.

- Seriously? – Shikamaru stared at me in awe. – I don't think you have to do this.

- I said we have to make it look like he had a wild night. – I glared at him. I was having fun.

Unbuttoning his shirt I scratched his chest with my nails. It left a trail of three red lines and I knew he's going to be sore the next morning. Shikamaru stared still in awe and furrowed his brows in imaginable pain.

- Are you helping me or not? We need to take off his pants.

- Temari…

- Listen up, buddy. His brother was suspiciously staring into me all the evening and if he comes and finds his brother lying here unconscious and without any signs of me, don't you think we might be in some trouble?

- Okay, okay! You don't need to be so...

- Come again?

- Nothing.

- Did you say something?

- No. – He rolled his eyes and I smiled in content.

He came closer and started undoing the zipper of Seiji's pants while I left a mark of my lipstick on his stomach. Shikamaru cringed. Pulling down his pants in unison we finally undressed him. His member laid flaccid between his legs and looked disappointingly small, and I couldn't withhold a scoff. Shikamaru glanced at me and shook his head, smiling.

- Just what are you..? I almost feel sorry for the guy. – He gave me yet another side glance and I winked at him triumphantly.

The job was done. Seiji was lying on between messed up sheets naked, his body and his clothes marked with my lipstick, his mask on the ground. I grabbed a corner of bedcover and covered his crotch, because that was what I would have actually done if I have slept with him.

We headed to the door, picked up a syringe and I checked the hallway to make sure it was empty; then silently stole out the room and up the stairs towards where our bedrooms were. I smiled pleased with myself, having accomplished the mission successfully and enjoying while at it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Shikamaru**

- So… You'd like to know what it feels to be controlled, right? – I asked, silently smirking, making my way towards the table where two glasses stood.

Temari opened the sliding door to the balcony and stepped outside where the moon lit her beautiful face and whatever her dress didn't hide.

- Oh, I can't get enough of it. – You had to deaf or dumb not to hear her irony.

I filled the glasses with some brandy I stole from Seiji's room and threw in some ice cubes. I took one in my hand and joined her outside. She was gazing up at the stars, unaware of my hand with the ice cube moving towards her naked back. I quickly pressed the ice on her skin and ran it down her spine before she could recede or punch me, but to my surprise she did not do either. Instead, she sharply inhaled some air and let it out slowly. To my mind it sounded very erotic.

- Why did you just sound like you had an orgasm? – I asked, handing her a glass of brandy.

She lifted an eyebrow.

- You should know. – We shared a meaningful look, which made me smirk. - Where did you get this?

- I stole it.

- You? Stole it? I did not see that coming. – She looked seriously shocked.

- The mission's over, why not relax a little? Besides, it's a good one.

- That wasn't the point and you know it.

- Oh. – I smiled back ironically.

For a while, we stayed silent and kept on stargazing. It was a nice moment with the sky as clear as crystal and millions of small lights shivering so high above us. And even though it was cold outside, alcohol running down our throats made us feel burning warm. She looked as she was counting the stars, her eyes slightly shifting from one to the other, small confident smile on her face. She was still wearing her lacy mask and it made her look mysterious. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and even though she was standing just a few meters from me, she looked so very distant.

- The sky here looks a little different than in Suna at this time of the year. – I could hear nostalgia in her voice.

- Do you miss it?

- How could I not.

I noticed the skin on her arm getting bumpy and my finger moved up to touch it before I could think.

- Do you want to go inside?

- Yeah.

I refilled our glasses and watched as she explored her reflection in the mirror as if I wasn't even there. Leaning back at the table I kept my eyes fixed on her while my mind was already under her dress. I could, but I didn't want to shake that thought away.

- What was their plan? – She suddenly asked without even looking at me. I had no idea what is she talking about.

- What?

She turned to me with a mockery written on her face.

- Hidden Village of Frost? 8 guys from the Sound? Assassination? Rings a bell? – She laughed but my eyes couldn't leave her body lines.

- Yeah, I think I know what are they up to.

- So?

- Not telling.

- Why?

- It's classified.

- What? Classified my ass! Why wouldn't you tell? – Her eyes were already firing up with anger. That's hot tempered for you.

- No reason.

- We're in this mission together so I think I ought to know what you found out. – Her mouth was a thin line and she was standing in front of me, her hand on her hip, all weight shifted on one leg. The usual stance.

- Well the mission was fun for you, isn't that enough?

- It was fun alright, do you have a problem with that?

- Not at all. – I continued to annoy her with my calm attitude.

- So what's your problem?

- You had your fun, now I'm having mine. Do _you_ have any problems about that? – I cracked a smile.

- I do, because you're making fun of me.

- No, I'm not.

- Yes, you are. Quit playing games like a little child.

- Alright.

I stood up and stepped forward. She didn't back away and our eyes met. She held her breath. It was decided.

* * *

P.S. You're gonna love the next one. Not an April Fool's joke.


	50. Chapter 50

**Temari**

I felt the overwhelming weakness creeping up my bones as his lips lightly grazed mine and he brushed my cheek with his fingertips. I forgot the subject of a discussion, I forgot my anger, forgot everything. I hated this tease and wanted to feel his mouth pressed against mine hard, his hands on my body, to hear his deep breathing echoing with mine, to feel his toned body under my palms.

- What it will take for you to surrender? – I heard his whisper in my ear that made me almost cringe in tension. Did he not know that I have already succumbed to this temptation?

He captured me in his eyes and I was already falling into dark desire before he even touched me.

- Don't take it easy on me. – And I leaped in his arms and leeched onto his lips, pressing myself hard against him and his body responded with equal ferocity.

Our clothes were falling around us like leaves of autumn and remnants of the past died in between our breaths. I felt enamored of the sight of his naked body and loose hair that soon were entangled between my fingers. His hands wandered on my skin, not getting enough of whatever it meant to him. His kisses made me beg and pray for more and we fell on the bed, forgetting any restraints forever.

My fingers wrapped around his member and he sighed into my mouth as I indulged in the unfamiliar feeling of that _hard_ thing in my hand. My curiosity took over me and I pushed Shikamaru on his back, making my way down to explore what was he hiding in his pants. His mouth curved into the smile as he dropped his head on the pillow and allowed me to experiment with his body. A kiss there, a touch here, and through his clenched teeth he was already breathing heavily. My lips enveloped the head and gave it a try at how deep it would go. It wasn't too much simply because he was _big_, but it sounded as very much enough to make him gasp and groan in excitement and soon enough he stopped me and dragged me up besides him.

I still had my mask on. I didn't forget it, but in a way I felt safer, hidden. I could allow myself to do things I have never done before and the mask was my barrier from the reality.

However, the hand of my new reality loosened the string and the black lace fell down.

- Don't avert your eyes. – He said, kissing me hastily.

His fingers dug into my thighs and dragged me on top of him and I obeyed, straddling his hips and hovering above his alert member. His fingers undid my hair and let them loose only to pull my head back, his other hand descended down between my legs, and soon I found out he knew the ways to make me beg for more. Simultaneously his tongue slit into my mouth and his finger – into me. I felt a satisfying feeling of something inside me and suddenly it was hard to breathe, yet there was no way of pulling away as he held my head and his tongue invited mine for a dance of temptation. His fingers did magic and I discovered I could moan with my mouth full and cry of erotic torture without tears. I had lost myself utterly, completely, sublimely.

Still feeling a little numb from whatever he just did to my body, I hoisted myself up to finally get a taste of what felt like committing a crime. I pointed his penis towards me and started descending, surprising him of my abruptness.

- It's just pain… - I told him or told myself. A simple pain, I've had plenty of it in my life and will have more.

But it wasn't just pain. It pierced my body like a spear through my insides and I involuntarily jumped up, delaying the inevitable for another second. Then tried again, and it felt like sliding a kunai in your body, I swear. My mind came up with an image of a sharp metal weapon that cut me inside and possibly made me bleed and that moment I did not care about pleasure or the fact that we are having sex or anything, I just wanted to get through with the pain. It felt so bad it made me weak but I gathered myself up and let it all in, being ripped apart by disgraceful twinge.

After it subsided, I slowly opened my eyes and began to indulge myself in the feeling of being _filled_. My eyes met his and I could see he has been waiting patiently for some answers in my eyes. He sat up, embracing me and reached for my lips.

- Does it still hurt? – His thumbs were gently outlining my nipples.

- Barely.

He lazily lifted my hips up a little and pulled me down slowly. I had to wrap my arms around him to hold on as the sensation was too entangling to be able to stay steady. He repeated again and again, and he didn't let me moan as my mouth was filled with a kiss.

Carefully easing me on my back and kneeling between my legs, he grabbed my hips to hold on and lifted my pelvis up a little for a deeper path, and I cried out a load weep.

- Was that pain or.. – He stopped, a little confused.

- Nooo… - I giggled, surprised that we have time for conversation in a situation like this.

- Then… - His hand squeezed my breast, stroked my belly and grabbed my hipbone tightly. - …meet you in heaven.

And he eased into me _deep_, all the way, and then again, and again, breathing hard, consuming my body with his eyes and his hands, while my eyes were blinded with pure lust and our bodies moved in synchrony in search for something that made us feel alive. Strands of his hair stuck on his wet forehead and he absentmindedly stroked them away only to allow them to fall back with another thrust. I was smiling and drowning in desire, in dirty feeling of succumbing to my strongest urge, while he pushed and pulled, teasingly slow, making me moan with every slide. Soon I found it was getting difficult to allow the action to unfold by itself and my body started moving on its own, synchronizing to his movements for a stronger feel. My hands dug in the pillow and his fingers – into my skin, hastening the moves, pushing it harder, piercing me stronger and stronger when I felt some pressure finally starting to build up inside me. He was closer too, his breaths short and heavy, and his groans caused an influx of lust on me and I couldn't stand the tease no more. I felt the pillow rip under my palms and I was seconds away from screaming, my body arched to feel his moves even stronger, I reached breathtaking heights and the feeling of being painfully close suddenly turned into an explosion that started in my pelvis and spread fast to my whole body paralyzing all the muscles and my mind. His hands were clenching my hips so hard I was supposed to feel pain but all I felt was a sweetly numbing sensation from my head down to the tip of my toes. I held my breath for a second only to let it out with a loudest cry of pleasure, releasing emotions and feelings that piled up inside me during the evening, and his voice box joined mine in his own groan.

I felt dizzy. The skin on my face was tingling. My legs were trembling. Shikamaru grabbed my hands and softly pulled me up into his embrace, hugging me around my waist and resting his forehead against mine. We shared a lazy kiss and in each other's eyes, we watched the night explode as we held onto each other.

Sweetness is just a matter of taste.

* * *

P.S. I think I will make a short break of writing for a while, 10 days tops :) Hope you'll like this one. xx

-CdF


	51. Chapter 51

**Shikamaru**

The alarm clock woke us up way before the sunset and it was still dark outside. I sneaked back to my room to shower and pack my things and in a while we set our feet outside in the crunching snow. Temari looked tired, but a sly smile was there as always. I probably looked quite smug as when our eyes met she cocked up one eyebrow and said:

- Don't get cocky just because we had sex.

I didn't answer, just tried to hold back my grin behind my pressed lips, while she laughed at my expression.

We silently left the village and headed north, to the Village of the Frost. It was still snowing heavily when we reached the mansion that belonged to the leader of the village, exhausted from stumbling in spongy snow. He invited us to stay for a night before we head back to Konoha and we discussed the matters over the dinner. The leader and his daughter were very thankful for the information we gathered and decided to take all the necessary precautions, probably hiring some ninjas to guard them from now on.

Afterwards we were given a guest bedroom with two tatamis on the ground, separated by a folding screen. Temari stood in the middle of the room, trying to decide which she would choose, when my hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer with her back against my chest.

- It really doesn't matter which one you will choose as you will be sleeping with me. – I smiled against the nape of her neck and planted a kiss there, to which she slightly winced.

- I told you not to get cocky, Shikamaru. – She snapped.

- I'm not being cocky.

She turned around to stare into my eyes with unreadable expression on her face and I could only hope I didn't get myself in trouble and won't have to endure her rage but her unpredictability got me again as she gently wrapped her hands around my neck and leaned closer. I wondered if that was planned or rather if there was a 50:50 chance of getting into a fight or an embrace. With her I could never really know.

- I'm just exploring why people hug. – She exclaimed, no emotion in her voice, a simple statement of a fact. Not a question either, but I answered nonetheless.

- Because it feels good.

She shrugged.

- I don't feel anything special.

- You will, over time.

- Since when you're so sure of everything? – She raised her eyebrow and stared intently, searching for a giveaway that could betray my true thoughts.

- Since it has something to do with you. – I grinned and got pinched in my ribs. I wasn't telling the honest truth and she knew it.

Temari's teal eyes shone brightly, contrasting with her blond hair. Her cheeks were slightly red, frostbitten, as were her lips that now curled into a sly smile as she observed the way I gazed at her. I gently bit her lower lip, the action quickly grew into a gentle kiss she responded willingly, and suddenly my chest filled with unfamiliar emotions making me realize I'm in this deep. I never felt this way towards anyone, I never felt this when kissing someone, I never felt so alive being with someone. And now, all I cared about was her, constantly clouding my thoughts, giving me hard time concentrating on my job or my mission, visiting my dreams and blinding me with her flashing smile. Even when I held her in my arms I couldn't get enough of her.

- I never really had anyone I could have hugged or had any physical contact with. – Her voice bespoke to me that she has entirely different thoughts on her mind than I did just now. - My brothers are not very touchy either and the only thing I remember is my mom hugging Kankurou and me, sitting in her lap, while she was pregnant with Gaara. So maybe I'm like this because of my childhood. – Her words echoed in a silent room, making it seem even colder that it was.

- That wouldn't be the only thing your childhood is a culprit of. – I answered, hoping I will not regret bringing up this subject.

- What do you mean? – She eyed me cautiously, trying to decide how to react to what she probably could feel was coming next.

- Your inability to trust others and allow them to take care of you.

Her face became unreadable again and she tore away from my arms, walking over to one of the beds and sitting down, her gaze fixed towards the window. I still stood there, almost frightful to make a move or sound, when finally, after a long while, she spoke:

- It's that bad, isn't? – She asked the window that revealed big inner yard of the mansion with typical garden and snowflakes heavily dripping from the sky, covering everything in white innocence. – I know I'm fucked up, Shikamaru. But I guess this is what you get growing up without parents to love you and take care of you. You become emotionally strong, independent and hard. A perfect killing machine, that has no idea how to interact with people intimately, how to express any positive feelings, how to react and to answer to caring. All of that is so unfamiliar to me, so disturbing and so uncomfortable. Maybe that's the reason of all my failed friendships and relationships. And sometimes I really try my best to change all that, but I fail every time and with every failure I get more and more afraid of any relationship. This, I guess, is the answer to your question you asked a few days ago. I'm afraid of all of this.

Her shoulders crouched, giving away how crushed she was for admitting of being afraid, for being fucked up, for being a failure, which I never heard her do before. Temari always had a façade of a strong, unbreakable fighter, who had answers to all the questions and witty comebacks for all situations. This here was something I understood long ago, but never saw emerge to the surface.

I sat down next to her and she glanced with her stubborn eyes, that looked like she was ready to defend her position.

- ALL of your friendships, Tem? Do tell me when ours failed?

She opened her mouth the same second I finished my question, but no sound came out. Speechless Temari. Now that's a rare.

- You're from Konoha…

- And you never were anything less than a friend to me. I had figured out most of what you told me many years ago, when I found out what happened to your family when you were a still a child, and it never had any impact on how I looked at you. You are who you are and if not everyone is able to accept you and like you for who you are, that's their problem, not yours. Everyone is fucked up, Temari. I know you're terrified of admitting it and showing it to anyone, I know you feel it makes you vulnerable, I know that this is the reason why you're unconsciously avoiding relationships. But this is the price you have to pay, because people want to know your true personality, not your masks. The meaning of trust is an ability to show your vulnerable side, your fucked-up parts, your dirty secrets you'd rather forget and hide under 7 layers of indifference or self-confidence.

A pair of teal eyes found mine and they shivered with a slight confusion and fear, trying to find an answer to the question whether my words were credible. I looked back for an answer too, for an emotion or a feeling, anything that could give away what was going on in her head. And I got my answer – I saw her eyes glistening with unfallen tears. One drop rolled down her cheek, then another, and I pulled her in into my arms, embracing tightly, listening to her quiet sobs in that cold winter night that signified a beginning.

* * *

As you can see the story will be continued! :)

P.S. I'd like to **thank** to all my readers and reviewers, especially **anamicenas, peonyy** and **TaigaUchica** for support and motivation for me to keep going with this story. I'm really really grateful!

I have to warn you all though, that I will not be updating daily as I did previously, but instead I will do my best to keep it good and even better. Feedback is always welcomed!

Love,

-CdF.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey! Before reading this one make sure you have seen the previous chapter - I uploaded it instead of my comment so don't miss it!

I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay, hope you will enjoy it nevertheless. Next chapter will also be written in a week or even more, so bear with me until my inspiration comes back to me.

Love,

-CdF.

* * *

**Temari**

We started our trip back to Konoha and most of the time the only sound that was there was the snow under our feet, as we stepped side by side in silence.

I was still somewhat shocked and felt emotionally haggard from letting out everything I have been hiding inside. The way he understood me even before I spoke came as a surprise, I never thought he was so damn shrewd.

But anyway, he was right. I am a proud being, proud in being strong both physically and emotionally, proud of my ways and my speech and my habit of spilling my thoughts directly into someone's face, proud for not being a fragile, vulnerable little lady, but instead – a fighter, who has been fighting for most of her life. So I closed my eyes to everything what was not really right and I felt boastful that I lived and suffered through that, in a way I was proud of my flaws. In my eyes, they made me special and therefore I was even more proud. My way of living was simply to avoid any situations that could bring out these flaws to the surface. For example, relationships.

But now, clearly, I have gotten myself into something with an ending –ship, and that someone who is another part of this whatever-ship saw right through me, and I didn't even have a chance to think whether I wanted him to know all that or not. He outrun my thoughts before they even emerged in my head, and I had no choice but to admit he was right.

I never felt more naked than I did now, not even when we were having sex. He took not only my clothes but all my shields, emotional ones, and here I was, uncomfortable in my own skin and to describe that more precisely – simply vulnerable. But even though my mind was still conflicted, I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would. After all, he is my friend, not ashamed that I know he has his own flaws and weaknesses, so why should I be? Maybe it just takes some time to adjust.

I got distracted from my thoughts as we arrived at the hostel in the evening and we tumbled through the door of our room indulged in a passionate kiss that started on our way up to the third floor, when I was mounted against the wall and felt his lips on mine in complete darkness.

Shikamaru went on to fill a bath while I threw my bag on the ground and leaned my fan against the wall. My clothes fell down with every step I took towards the bathroom and I stood naked in a doorway to the bathroom. I was never shy about my body and the way his eyes blazed only made me feel powerful over him and that was a weapon I had no reason to hide any more. He froze and only gulped, unable to pull his eyes away, and his hands only came back to life when my fingers unzipped his jacked and got rid of most of his clothes. He gently run his thumb above my nipple, staring at it with admiration, when I slid my fingers under his belt's clasp and pulled him closer, invading his mouth with my tongue. His breathing became heavy and when my hand moved a little lower and grasped his erection he had to pull away from a kiss to gasp for some air, with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Then he attacked me fiercely with all he had, kissing my lips, biting my neck, squeezing every part of my body he could get his hands on. His pants were soon gone and I pushed him away, gazing at his body in broad light for the first time, and oh dear god. The way bathroom light fell on his skin, highlighting outlines of every single muscle, made me want to spend as less time as possible away from that sight. His broad shoulders and muscular arms, flat belly, strong legs, not to mention something really big pointing up at the sky… This time I gulped.

Feeling almost hypnotized I watched his arms reach for my hips and helping me into the hot water, that would have burned my skin if I wasn't burning up from the inside. We submerged in the water, my back to his chest and I leaned into him as he bit my shoulder teasingly, before lathering it up with some soap. His gentle hands fondled my body and felt my shoulders relax, without even realizing how tensed I was the whole day. I closed my eyes and focused on his hands, traveling from my neck to my belly, surely not forgetting my breasts. I was forced to stand up so he could reach my legs and I had to take a hold of a wall not to tumble down, as his fingers were softly lathering up my inner thighs, making me breathe heavily with my eyes closed and desire burning inside of me. He stood up too, sliding his hand between my legs, forcing a load moan from my lips and I could no longer control myself, the only thing still keeping me in one place was a revenge plan, as I lathered my own hands and set them to work. I watched his sly smile disappear from his face and his eyes darken from the passion. His lips parted, and his breathing got heavy as I explored his body, feeling the hard muscles move under my fingers. The shower tap was turned on and we stood under the stream, our hands never left each other bodies and our lips joined again, making it impossible to breathe.

The next second I was forcefully pressed against the wall with one of my leg lifted high up at his hip and I held my breath for I knew what was coming, but he froze and sighed deeply, letting go of my thigh.

- What are you doing… - I complained, exhausted from endless waiting.

- I think this time we really should get a condom…

Heavy sighs and muffled laughs were shared between us as we tumbled outside the bathroom and he went looking for his backpack. It took forever, but what he said next did not cheer me up at all.

- Fuck…

- Please don't tell me…

- I must have forgotten those back in the Hot Springs because I'm sure I have packed them.

- Goddamnit, Shikamaru…

He met my eyes that looked as dashed as his and with a heavy sigh I wrapped a towel around my body and wandered towards the kitchen to make some tea. My belly still stung with all the unfulfilled passion and Shikamaru threw his hands around my shoulders, complaining about his aching balls, that made me laugh so uncontrollably I ended up crying, while he just stared with discontent.

- Geniuses make mistakes as well, huh? – I grinned. He only rolled his eyes as an answer.


	53. Chapter 53

**Shikamaru**

Finally, we made it back to Konoha that was cold, damp and rainy, not a glimpse of snow anywhere. The roads were muddy and naked trees swung in the cold late autumn wind.

I came back to academy and continued as before, and so did Temari. We still visited each other's lessons and it became such a usual sight, the pupils asked about her if she was missing. I could clearly see she was going to become a great teacher. She might be strict and scary, but in her heart she was kind and loved the children, and most of all she loved the prospect of helping the youngsters to learn.

Her wind technique trainings were quite an attraction and so she had to prolong the duration of training in order to teach everybody properly. After one of those sessions, she met me under the tree where I hid from the cold rain. Her wet hair stuck to her face and her cheeks were red from the physical exertion; she yawned, a little tired.

- I'm surprised you're still here. Should be too troublesome to wait for me for 3 hours in this weather. – Mocking smile. I've grown very fond of those smiles of hers.

- It was, but I still needed to wait until it's dark. – She glanced at the sky, covered with dark clouds and it seems only now she noticed how late it was, shadows growing longer and longer every minute.

- Why is that?

- I need to visit someone. You should go home, though. You look like a mess. – I spun on my heel to go, trying my best to avoid the disaster my comment might have caused.

- Oh is that right? Funny but the way you gawked at my breasts persuaded me otherwise, you ass! – Hearing the edge in her voice I smiled to myself, slowly pacing towards a small path towards the road. – Where are you going? – She insisted.

- Graveyard.

Silence fell on us. A little surprised I heard her striding behind me instead of going home. Thinking about it I realized she was one of the few people I didn't mind going to graveyard with. Temari maintained a distance, avoiding stepping in into my personal space and allowing me to be alone if I wanted that, but still stayed close enough to show that she was here for me. And I appreciated that.

I stopped in front of a simple, inconspicuous grey stone that marked the place where my sensei was buried. A person I loved as my second father and a person who saved me from death multiple times, who guided me in life and taught me many things without saying a word, the person I could not save. The person I failed.

Raindrops ran down my face, dripping from my nose, as I stared down into the ground that covered a great deal of memories and feelings. I felt as if a big part of myself was buried there next to Asuma's bones, or dwelling inside of them. Telepathically those memories connected to whatever emotions I had in my chest and I felt a sting of pain. I always do, and that is the reason I come here. To remind myself of what is lost, of my past, of my mistakes. I need this pain, so I come here in order to not forget.

Cold, wet fingers tangled between mine as Temari came closer without my notice while I was deep in my memories. I glanced at her with reassuring eyes, seeing the level of empathy I haven't seen in anyone's eyes before. She knew what it feels to lose someone, she understood. In my eyes she saw why I only come here when it rains.

I pulled her into an embrace, my pain of not being able to safe someone suddenly turning into a need of protect those dear to me. Not that she needed my protection, but I needed to protect her anyway.

- Let's go home. You'll get a cold. – This was the closest I came up with my need.

Her lips curved into a little smile.

- As if you won't.

And we went home, still holding hands, through the pouring rain that drenched us and made us shiver. It was always like this when I came back from my rainy visits of a grave, but this time one thing was different. The hand I held in mine warmed me up, if not physically then emotionally, and I didn't feel as cold and empty as before. I felt better.


	54. Chapter 54

**Temari**

It became usual for me to wake up in his bed and in his arms, so when I opened my eyes on early Sunday morning and found the bed empty, I knew that something came up. Listening closely I heard some muffled voice behind the closed doors of the bedroom and sat up, straining my ears, but I only could hear Shikamaru.

My sleepy mind finally realized that he was talking on the phone and I fell back into the sheets, curious of who is such an early caller. I had a guess, and turned out it was right.

- You will not believe. – He mumbled, coming back to bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. He buried his nose in my neck and muttered: - My mom invited us for a dinner tonight.

- Us? – My stomach curled into a ball for some reason.

- Us. – He reassured, not taking any significance of the fact.

- Does she know about us? – I sincerely did not know how to react to the invitation and what to expect.

- I have no idea… But one thing's for sure – if she sees us together, she will now. – He sighed, probably contemplating all the trouble that seems to be waiting him.

- What do you mean by that?

- I mean that tonight, when we will come to my parents place, she will take one good look at us, and she will understand everything. It's a mother thing, I guess. It's impossible to hide anything from her.

I felt some angst inside me, gripping me by my throat. I had no idea why I was so nervous, but I felt as if something seriously bad is waiting for me this evening. And the uneasiness didn't leave me all day.

- That's kind of scary… - I finally mumbled.

- That's what I have been telling everyone all the time! – Shikamaru even went through the trouble of lifting his head off the pillow to emphasize his point, that made me laugh and him – frown some more.

Shikamaru persuaded me into baking my chocolate cake. He promised his father will definitely love it, so I went for it, feeling a strange and never before felt need to make a good impression for people who I have never seen before.

As I packed the cake into carton box, Shikamaru came to pick me up. Under his advice we both dressed casually, as he claimed there will not be a fancy dinner waiting for us, just a simple family meeting. It did not make things any clearer, as I have never really experienced any family meetings, except our junk food parties with my brothers.

We stepped outside and quite unexpectedly, some snowflakes started falling down around us, the air tingling with coldness. The wind subsided, creating a peaceful picture of the beginning of white winter season. I always liked the snow and I hoped it would stay and not melt into puddles on the streets; I missed the white innocence it created.

Slowly making our way towards Nara's family mansion we exchanged some glances. He looked as bored as he could be while I was a little nervous. Noticing that, he cracked a smile.

- Scared? – He asked with a pure mockery in his voice. That asshole.

- Shitless. – I answered truthfully, and he burst laughing, not having expected such an answer from me.

- Don't worry. My dad is pretty much like me and my mom is pretty much like you, if you would believe what everyone is saying. – He rolled his eyes.

- Em, what? – I was clueless what he was speaking about.

- Everyone who sees us together say the same thing, that's all.

- And how do you feel about that? – I asked with my brows knitted together, not sure of what to think. He turned his head and looked me straight in the eyes before answering.

- Scared shitless.

This time it was mine turn to laugh.

Shikamaru still had his key and as he unlocked the doors to his childhood home, I caught him smiling.

- Once I hid all the keys to the house in the deer feeder. – He stopped talking, noticing my raised eyebrow, and explained: - It's a wooden box where you put some food for deer during the winter when the food in forest is scarce. So I locked the doors while my parents where somewhere visiting someone, and hid the keys there because I did not want to lose them while I went to play with Shoji. Then my parents came home and found me sitting right here on these steps, waiting, because it turns out that one of the deer ate the keys together with hay… We had to break the lock and I spent the next few days poking deer poop with a stick to make sure it passed and the animals were not in danger.

I laughed aloud, imagining little Shikamaru wandering in the forest, searching for deer poop.

- Maybe your parents should start calling you poop boy instead of deer boy? – I grinned like crazy, in love with my brilliant idea. He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at me in awe.

- That is exactly what my mom did, Tem.

I shut up instantly, taken aback by the realization who I was going to meet. As if hearing my thoughts, she opened the door and with the sly smile she glanced at both of us, her eyes blazing, and moved to the side to let us in.

- Well come on in you two, or you'd rather have dinner on the porch? – and she grinned.

I clearly saw the resemblance that she and Shikamaru had and I could bet the his sly smile was inherited form his mother. She looked dashing. Black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes shone with energy and there was an edge in her voice that testified that this woman is taking from life everything she decides she needs and doesn't allow anyone to stand in her way. She was strong and fierce, and I liked her instantly.

- Temari-san, we are very glad to have you here in our home. You're well known in the village and it is so nice to finally meet you. I'm just surprised Konoha decided to put _him_ as your guide. – She said, pointing at Shikamaru. – I'm sure they could have found someone more motivated to do the job. – She grinned and I couldn't refrain from grinning back at her, while Shikamaru groaned "mooooom" in the background. Her sense of humour was quite similar to mine as it came to making fun of her son. My name is Yoshino, by the way, and Shikamaru's dad – she pointed at the silhouette on the couch – Shikaku – who lazily glanced and waved to me – is as lazy as his son, so no surprise here.

- It's nice to meet you too, Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san. And Shikamaru isn't all that bad at his current job of my guide, he's doing alright. – I grinned, glancing at him, while he rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide how he hates to be the topic of conversation of the two scary women in his life.

- He isn't? – Yoshino sounded surprised. – Well then I'm sure it's only because you're able to kick his ass into doing something.

- Mom! – Shikamaru complained again, as I burst laughing as his mom told the most honest truth.

Shikamaru was right, there was no point of hiding anything from her, she already knew everything.

- Shika, go feed the deer before it's too dark. Maybe Temari-san would like to see them as well?

Silence fell and I realized she called them both by the same name and being as lazy as they both are, both Nara men figured the message was meant for another. I giggled. Everything in this house was amusing since I stepped my leg inside and the beaten expression Shikamaru had made it twice as fun.

- Nara Shikamaru, are you deaf? – She pretended to be angry, but failed as her lips curved into a smile, realizing the same thing I did. – Go now, I still need 10 minutes before I finish my cooking.

We went outside, I – still giggling at the whole situation, Shikamaru – looking seriously tormented. I kept teasing him all the time until he found a way to shut me up, that is with a kiss. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me close, his lips storming on mine and I answered back willingly, feeling desire fire up in me as two deer stood in front of us, silently munching the hay from the feeder.

I loved Yoshino's cooking and all three Naras loved my cake. Shikamaru did not say that out aloud but many pieces he ate attested. We ate the meals constantly chatting about something – missions, villages, people, making fun of Shikamaru or Shikaku for that matter, or men overall. Most of the talking was of course done by Yoshino and me, while father and son grunted from time to time, exchanging glances and rolling their eyes. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun and we left with my cheeks still aching from laughter, while Shikamaru seemed glad I enjoyed the evening. Even though he did not show, he was a little concerned about how it would go with his mom and me, and now he was relieved even though it went well mainly on expense of us making fun of him.

He took my hand and again we walked the streets in silence, enjoying the dance of the snowflakes and I couldn't stop smiling. For the first time of my life I saw and felt the warmth of having a true, normal family, and our joined hands made me feel a small part of it as well. My chest ached with realization of what I never had but together I felt glad of having the opportunity to experience that now.

That night Shikamaru got his revenge he was probably planning on our way back, as he looked so smug when we came home. He managed to unlock my bathroom doors and sneak in while I was taking a shower, and he took me by surprise as I saw his naked body right next to mine under the stream of water.

He kissed me softly and lathered his hands with some soap, using that as an excuse to touch and caress every centimeter of my skin. As if he needed an excuse… Still slippery wet we made it out of the bathroom and did not bother with any towels, propping our wet bodies against every wall on the way to my bedroom. His needy hands couldn't get enough of my body and I gladly let him, while my fingertips enjoyed the feel of his skin as well. His hand slid between my thighs and wandered up, teasing me there and thus it began.

Soft touches, careful grazes against my woman parts, gentle rubs and squeezes. My numbed mind failed to notice how he made his way down between my legs where he placed a kiss and I jumped up from the exciting surprise. He kissed and licked and sucked right the place that made me go crazy, and when he eased a finger inside me and started sliding in and out, I couldn't refrain from screams. I pulled a pillow on my face, almost scared of the intensity I felt down there with every move of his tongue and fingers and I could feel I'll come in less than 10 seconds if he didn't stop… but he did. He stopped. And slowly kissed his way back up to my neck, chuckling at my shaking legs and confused eyes, clearly amused.

Then he eased his member into me, filling me up, but my desire was not meant to be satisfied soon – his moves were agonizingly slow and every single thrust of his hips made me want to cry from the tingling intensity, that was getting worse and worse every second as I was in pre-orgasmic state minutes before. He teased and tortured me on purpose, constant smile on his face, refusing to move any faster or harder, until I started begging as I simply couldn't stand it anymore. I cried and wriggled underneath him, gripping his arms and his neck, frantically moving my hips in hopes of my sweet release, but that was all in vain. He continued his slow dance for unimaginable amount of time and I felt dizzy from shouting and breathing deeply, my head was spinning and I felt weak everywhere in my body, not to mention painful pleasure between my legs. Tears run down my face from all the emotions running through my body and I couldn't stop them, and I weakly cried one more time, asking him to stop torturing me in such a hideous way. Whether he felt accomplished in his revenge or simply had enough for himself, he fulfilled my plea and grabbed my body tightly before increasing the speed and within 10 seconds I heard him grunt next to my ear, his body tensing up and ceasing to move. Then he collapsed on top of me, our sweaty bodies sticking together.

- You have to be fucking kidding me. – I hissed. My hands were trembling, legs shaking uncontrollably and my belly felt like it was about to explode any second, and he lay on top of me in his post-orgasmic bliss.

- Shit… sorry, Tem. – He laughed. – That wasn't the plan.

- You're a bastard, you know that… - I was even too weak to get angry.

- Don't worry, I'll make it up for you.

He kissed my neck before quickly kneeling on the ground by the end of the bed and pulled my hips closer for him to reach. Without any preludes he attacked my sex with his mouth and I sighed heavily, my body satisfied from continuation of arousal. As he slid his fingers in me again, I shouted loudly into the night air, my body jolting up from the amazing sensation. And it didn't take me too long, I guess, but it felt like a fucking eternity before I came, by body painfully engaging into the action by tensing up. And for a second I thought I will go mad but then finally it all changed into a tantalizing wave of pleasure, gripping my every muscle and making me shiver with ecstasy, then flooding me into sweet numbness.


	55. Chapter 55

**Shikamaru**

The weeks passed, months passed, winter came and melted away and with the first greenery coming back to Konoha, it was time for Temari to leave.

We spent half a year learning. About ourselves, about each other, about relationships, about families and life in general. We grew, hand in hand, laughing at each other or laughing together, little by little fighting our way into each other's world. And now I stood at the gates and stared down at the girl I did not want to let go. She taught me many things, she taught me how to fight and always seek for something more. She showed me the person I can be with her and the way I can feel with her, and I liked that too much to let go so easily. So I kissed her on the lips, leaning my forehead against hers, and whispered:

- I love you. – In a way I was ensuring her in my life, refusing to let go, and she answered:

- I love you. – agreeing to my offer and not letting go herself.

We both had our dreams and our goals. I promised myself to take care of Asuma's daughter and train her into becoming a fine shinobi, and this plan held me steady in one place. I knew that I couldn't abandon my resolution no matter what, and however unromantic this was, I was not ready to follow my love, leaving everything behind. And Temari had a dream of creating Academy in Suna, a dream that only began unfolding itself and she did not want to let go of that dream. Neither of us was selfish enough to ask the other to sacrifice our dreams for the sake of our newfound relationship, but neither of us wanted to let go of these feelings. Then was when she told me:

- We will find a way. No matter the distance of time it will take us, if we want this, we will have it. Because when you fight, you win.

And I believed her, our hands separating, and watched her go back home to Suna. I knew I won't be seeing her for an undefined amount of time, but I guess it was okay. For as long as we both were willing to fight for it.

* * *

I hate the sand, but I am standing here, with the grains in my shoes in front of Suna gates. I raise my eyes to the sky and see no clouds, just a blue infinity with a blazing sun. Nothing to look at and even if there was, there were no trees to lie under whatsoever.

I see a figure standing under the gates, waiting for me patiently, not a single complaint leaves her lips as her hand touches my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. After all these years her eyes still take my breath away and the sigh she releases as I pull her into a hug makes my skin go goose-bumps.

I run my fingers over her lips, realizing how much I missed her, and then my hand travels down to her huge belly and I kneel down to kiss it.

- Done packing your things? – I glance up to meet her soft gaze.

- Done painting our walls? – Her lips curves into a small smile.

It took us long, it was bumpy ant painful, but in the end, just like she told me, we did find the way.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's note:**

Once again - thank you everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story, for all he positive feedback and support I received. If not you all, I don't know if I would have done this.

I'm sorry for long breaks in writing and sorry for a little abrupt ending, but you know I had some struggles with this, so I hope you will like the ending nevertheless. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope my grammar mistakes did not drive you crazy and I hope my M scenes did.

As always, love,

-CdF.


End file.
